A Pokemon Fanfiction: The Journey of Gem
by Starling 12
Summary: This is a classic Pokemon story where a young trainer named Gem begins her journey in a new region. Her only goal is to uphold her family legacy by winning a special Tournament, but she encounters a criminal gang, champions, and powerful Pokemon (including the original Mewtwo!). As she slowly becomes more involved in dangerous events, her true strength is revealed.
1. The Journey Begins!

A Pokemon Fanfiction

The Journey of Gem

 **I do not own Pokemon. This fanfiction uses Pokemon and characters that belong to Nintendo, Creatures, inc., and any and all other respective owners.**

 **Special thanks to Dexter, a nifty little Pokedex app that was amazingly useful for this story.**

 **Welcome to the world of Pokemon! You all have probably been here before. This fanfic is the story of Gem, a young girl in the Flower Region. The Flower Region is not real and was made for the purpose of the story. It has all Pokemon up to Generation VI/Pokemon X and Y, not Sun and Moon, because I started this before that.**

 **In this new journey, you can expect to see old friends. I promise you Mewtwo, the original, and a couple Champions. The rest I'll leave to surprise you. That being said; enjoy!**

Episode 1: The Journey Begins!

 _Toothbrush? Clothes? Money? Sleeping bag?_

Check, check, check, check. All check. All ready.

Gem went over the list again and again; she didn't want to leave anything behind she might need. Water bottle, phone, what else?

After checking and triple-checking, Gem took in a deep breath in calm her heart. She couldn't be more stressed out, but this was a happy time. The day after her tenth birthday. The day she started her Pokemon journey.

"Are you ready yet?" Gem's father called.

"I suppose so," Gem said, mostly to herself. Gothitelle, the Pokemon who belonged to her mother, was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Goth, Gothitelle," the Pokemon said, frowning.

"They're waiting in the car?" Gem guessed.

"Goth," Gothitelle confirmed with a nod. Gem went to the door and was about to head out, and then she paused. She looked around her home, engraving it in her memory.

"GEM!" her father called again. Gem suddenly remembered something; she turned around and hugged Gothitelle. Gothitelle seemed surprised.

"You didn't think I'd forget about you?" Gem said, and let go, heading out the door. "Bye, Goth."

Gothitelle stepped outside with a smile and waved as Gem got into the car.

"What took you so long?" Gem's mother asked.

"Just making sure I didn't forget anything," Gem said. The car began to move.

"What's the first place you're going to go?" Gem's father asked. He'd already asked this (numerous times) but Gem was so worried that she didn't care.

"Daisy Town," Gem said. It was the closest to Lily Town (where Gem lived). From Lily Town, you pretty much had to go to Daisy Town to get anywhere else. "From there, Marigold Town." That seemed to be the best place to train.

"I just know you're going to win the Flower Tournament," Gem's mother said. "My grandfather, father, and I all won."

 _I know,_ Gem thought. _And I totally don't get more stressed every time you tell me that._

"It's where you and I met, remember?" Gem's father said to her mother.

"Of course I do!" her mother said. Like they hadn't already said this eight billion times. "You were quite the partner in it. But there could only be one winner."

"Exactly," his father said. "So if I couldn't win, I just had to have a child guaranteed for victory!" He glanced back at Gem and she smiled weakly. Was it getting hot in here?

"Have you decided what Pokemon you're going to pick?" her mother asked.

Gem hadn't slept last night thinking about it. The Flower Region's three starter Pokemon were the same as Hoenn's. Mudkip, Torchic, and Treecko. Which would be hers, to journey through the world? Which Pokemon could Gem always depend on, which Pokemon would help Gem honor her family and win the Flower Tournament?

The car came to a stop.

"Here we are!" Gem's mother said cheerfully, as if this _wasn't_ the place where Gem would make a choice that affected the rest of her life. Her very first Pokemon…

The lab was large and painted white on the outside, blindingly reflecting the morning sun. Gem and her parents walked up the steps and entered, immediately blasted by cool AC.

A Meowth cheerfully bounded up to them and greeted them with a "Meeeeeeowth!" It then gestured its paw for them to follow it.

Gem felt herself growing fainter as they followed the Meowth through the white halls. If the building hadn't been so cool, Gem probably would have had a heat stroke by now.

"Ah," said Professor Dogwood said as they entered. The Meowth sat down by the door and began licking itself. "Welcome."

"Hello," Gem said, keeping her voice quiet in hopes that would hide the shaking. There were five other people in the room besides Professor Dogwood; a young assistant in white lab coat and a boy Gem's age with his two parents.

""You must be Cal Speaker," Gem's father said, reaching out to shake the boy's hand. "Your birthday was yesterday, too?"

"Yep," the boy said, not looking the least bit stressed.

"Small world," Gem's mother said.

 _Big world,_ Gem silently disagreed. _Very, very, very big world._

"OK, let's get started!" Professor Dogwood said, clapping his hands together. "We have three of each starter Pokemon today; we weren't able to get more. If you both wish for the same starter, one of you will have to wait until we can get another. All good things to those who wait, as they say…who wants to pick first?"

"You go," Gem said immediately. She had an idea of which one she wanted, but Cal seemed more confident. She didn't want to make him wait. And besides….he would narrow down the choices.

Professor Dogwood tossed out three Pokeballs. In the form of light, the three starter Pokemon, Mudkip, Torchic, and Treecko popped out.

Cal stepped up, his gaze passing over the small, cheerful Pokemon and stopping on the cool, calm Treecko. He got down on one knee to look at it closer.

"Treecko, I choose you," Cal said with a smile. The Treecko tossed its head back as if to say " _Yeah, of course you do. What else would you choose?"_

"Here you go," Professor Dogwood said, holding out Treecko's Pokeball. Cal took it and held it up.

"Treecko, return!" The Treecko turned into light and was sucked back up into the Pokeball.

"Your turn, Ms. Cloud," Professor Dogwood said, turning to Gem. "Remember, don't choose another Pokemon than you want just because you don't want to wait."

Gem nodded slightly and stepped up. The Torchic ruffled its tail feathers excitedly. The Mudkip held still, worriedly looking up with those big black eyes. Gem blinked at it. The Mudkip looked as worried as she felt; knowing how this moment could change everything.

Well…they'd get through it together.

"Mudkip, I choose you," Gem said. The water-type Pokemon's eyes grew even bigger and it was so happy it leapt up into Gem's arms. Gem was glad she managed to catch it (how bad would it have been if she'd dropped it?).

"Look at that," Professor Dogwood said, smiling and tilting his head.

"Let me take a picture!" Gem's mother said. She quickly fumbled for her camera. "Say Mew!" Gem hugged Mudkip closer and smiled.

"Mew!"

"Mewd-kip!"

"Aright," Professor Dogwood said, clapping his hands together again. "So the journey begins! And you'll need these…" Professor Dogwood turned to his assistant who held out two red squares.

"Pokedex," Gem recognized.

"That's right," Professor Dogwood said, nodding. "I want you two to do your best to complex the Pokedex for me. It's a big job, but I have no doubts in you."

 _Really?_ Gem thought. _That makes one of us._

"No problem!" Cal said.

 _I see many problems. One for each Pokemon out there._

She nodded. Mudkip, her new partner, licked her fingers encouragingly. The little Pokemon seemed the only one who saw Gem's unease.

"Could I ask you a favor, Gem?"

Cal's mother suddenly stepped up, and Gem nearly jumped.

 _A favor?_ Gem thought. _Like I don't have enough on my plate!_

"Would you mind going with Cal to Daisy Town?" his mother continued. "Just until his Pokemon get a little stronger…"

"Mom," Cal warned.

"I'm worried, sweetie," his mother said pleadingly. Gem felt _her_ mother should be acting this way. "I mean, the things I've heard about the Organization of Eight…"

"Oh, that," Professor Dogwood said gravely. "Yes, they've been growing quite a bit lately. I think it _would_ be best if you avoided traveling alone."

The Organization of Eight was a mysterious team, like the infamous Team Rocket, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare, Team Magma, and Team Aqua.

 _Who made all these evil teams?_ Gem thought. _And what fools joined them?_

The Organization of Eight, or the O8, had mostly been poaching Pokemon so far. But there were witnesses who claimed they'd captured Latias, the legendary Pokemon.

"I'm going to the same place anyway," Gem said. She glanced at Cal, who was frowning. "It won't hurt."

"Fine," Cal said. Professor Dogwood's assistant handed Gem Mudkip's Pokeball. Gem set Mudkip down.

"Mudkip; return!"

After long goodbyes and many pictures, and Professor Dogwood being kind enough to give them some Pokeballs, Gem and Cal were on their way. They started right on Route 1. Gem saw Pokemon moving through the tall grass as they walked on the path.

"So, um," Gem said, unsure of how to break the silence. "Have you known you were going to choose Treecko for long?"

"Of course," Cal said, glancing at her. "Years. It's a fast, strong Pokemon and I like grass-types. When did you decide you were going to choose Mudkip?"

"Er…in the lab," Gem said. Cal stopped and gave her a look.

"Are you kidding?" he said. "How do you know you made the right choice? What if it's not strong enough?"

"I didn't choose it to be strong," Gem said reproachfully. "I choose it because it looked like me. Worried, I mean."

Cal rolled his eyes as if she was unbelievable and started walking again. Gem felt a spark of temper.

"I don't regret my choice at all!" she said fiercely.

"Maybe that's a good enough reason for _you_ ," Cal said. "But if you're serious about becoming Champion, it's not enough."

"A Pokemon's personality has effect on the battle!" Gem said. "A lazy Pokemon wouldn't beat an excited one, would it?"

"Depends on the level," Cal said. "And if the excited Pokemon is _overexcited._ And on the typing."

"Well—let's have a battle!" Gem said. Cal raised an eyebrow at her.

"My Treecko is a grass type," he said. "And your Mudkip is a water. I'd pummel you."

"Prove it!" Gem challenged. Cal shook his head.

"Not here," he said. "I want my Pokemon to be at full strength if we find any wild Pokemon I want." Gem stopped—that was a good point. And with the O8 running around, it probably wouldn't be good to have two knocked out Pokemon.

"Fine," she said. "When we get to Daisy Town, then."

"Sounds great," Cal said. Gem got the feeling he wasn't quite paying attention to her anymore. He had stopped and was looking into the tall grass.

"What?" Gem asked.

"Come on," Cal said, and he stepped into the tall grass. Gem frowned; it was hard to see through the tall grass, but she followed him. They had only gone two feet before Cal stopped; Gem looked over his shoulder.

There was a clear blue pond, and standing at the edge of it were two Ralts. They sort of looked like small children in white dresses wearing large green hats. Gem couldn't see either of their eyes.

"One for each of us," Cal whispered. "So we don't have to fight over them." He lifted his Pokeball.

"Go, Treecko!" Cal said, throwing the Pokeball. The Ralts looked up, alarmed. Gem quickly took out Mudkip's Pokeball.

"Go, Mudkip!" In light, Mudkip came out and landed besides Treecko. "Use Tackle!" Gem ordered. Mudkip quickly tackled one of the Ralts and it fell backwards. The other Ralts stepped over its companion defensively. It waved its arms and both Mudkip and Treecko winced.

"It used Confusion!" Cal said. "Treecko, use Absorb!"

The standing Ralts cried out as little glittering green balls seemed to come out of it and flew to Treecko. The other Ralts got up and Growled, and Mudkip and Treecko looked worried. Their attack was lessened now.

"Water Gun!" Gem ordered.

"Pound!" Cal said at the same time. Both Pokemon heard them and attacked.

"Alright," Gem said, taking out a Pokeball Professor Dogwood had given her. "Think it's time?"

Cal already had a Pokeball out. He threw it at a Ralts and Gem threw it at the other. Both the Pokemon gasped as the balls hit them on their green heads. They were sucked inside, and Gem and Cal waited with baited breath as the Pokeballs rocked back and forth and glowed. Mudkip and Treecko were wary.

Both balls _"clicked."_

"We caught them!" Gem said. She ran over and scooped up her Pokeball. All her doubts of today were, at least for now, gone.

"I wasn't sure we'd done enough damage," Cal said with a smile.

"Awesome job, Mudkip!" Gem grabbed her Pokemon and hugged him close.

"Mudkip, Mud, Mud!" the Pokemon said cheerfully.

"Great job, buddy!" Cal said to his Treecko. Treecko stuck his nose up in the air as if to say " _Do you expect any less from me?"_

Gem smiled at her Pokeball. Her journey was going greatly.


	2. The Strongest Pokemon!

Episode 2: The Strongest Pokemon!

The rest of Route 1 went smoothly. Cal nearly caught a Weedle (calling it before Gem could do anything), but it used String Shot on his Treecko and escaped. Gem and Mudkip helped Cal untie Treecko; it took at least fifteen minutes to get the sticky stuff off him.

When they walked into Daisy Town, the first place they went to was the Pokemon Center. Gem was eager to heal her Mudkip and Ralts and have that battle with Cal.

Daisy Town was different from Lily Town. Lily Town was full of grass and trees, and wild Pokemon often wandered into it and particularly grouchy ones would attack people. In Daisy Town, there was a small fence surrounding the perimeter. The roads were neatly paved, and all Pokemon here were owned, well-behaved, and most wore collars.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center!" a pink-haired nurse said cheerfully. A chubby Chansey in a white hat stood behind her. Gem knew this was a Nurse Joy, one among probably thousands (that poor mother) throughout the entire world. "We heal your Pokemon back to perfect health! Shall we heal your Pokemon?"

"Yes, please," Gem said, handing over her two Pokeballs.

"That'd be great, thanks," Cal said, handing Nurse Joy the balls. She took them over and placed them in a machine. The machine glowed and beeped five times, then Nurse Joy took the Pokeballs and gave them back.

"Thank you! Your Pokemon are fighting fight! We hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy and her Chansey waved and Gem and Cal stepped outside.

"Alright," Gem said. She was excited; this was her first time fighting another trainer. Her glee at catching her Ralts hadn't quite worn off yet—she felt like she could do anything. "Ready?"

"You bet," Cal said. He tossed up his Pokeball and caught it. A few people and Pokemon stopped, excited to watch. "Go, Treecko!"

Even thought Gem knew her Mudkip would be at a typing disadvantage, she wanted to use him. Mudkip was her first Pokemon; it was only right he was in her first battle.

"Go, Mudkip!"

"Mudkip!" Mudkip appeared in a flash of light and landed before her.

"Since you're at a typing disadvantage, I'll let you make the first move," Cal said.

"Mudkip, use Growl!" Gem shouted.

"MUDKIP!" Mudkip cried loudly, and Treecko gritted his teeth uneasily.

"Water Gun!" Gem commanded.

"Dodge it!" Cal ordered. Treecko ducked under the thin stream of water that came out of Mudkip's mouth and ran towards it. Mudkip used Water Gun again, and this time hit him. Treecko was blown backwards. "Use Leer!"

A bright light appeared in Treecko's three-fingered hand and Mudkip winced, defense down.

"Absorb!" Cal said.

"Dodge it!" Gem said, but Mudkip shook its head, trying to see. The little green dots flew to Treecko and Mudkip cried out. Gem felt guilty; that was a super-effective move. It must have hurt…

But Mudkip stood standing, beat up but not down. Gem smiled at its determined look. Treecko had gained back health but that didn't deter Mudkip at all.

"Water Gun!"

"Dodge it!" Treecko just managed to get out of the way, the stream of water grazing his arm. He ducked up Mudkip's blasts, nimble and quick. He was inches away now!

"Tackle!" Gem commanded. Mudkip stopped using Water Gun and jumped forward. It was a direct hit. Treecko landed hard on his back.

"Tackle again!"

"Pound!"

Mudkip tried to Tackle again but Treecko pushed himself up and pounded Mudkip in the chest. Mudkip flew backwards and landed roughly. It whimpered, and blacked out.

Gem wasn't disappointed; she was honestly surprised of how well Mudkip had done with a type disadvantage and knew she'd made the perfect choice for her starter Pokemon.

"Good job, Mudkip," Gem said. "Return." Mudkip went into the Pokeball; Gem was glad they were so close to a Pokemon Center. The crowd that had gathered looked quite entertained, even impressed. "Go, Ralts!"

Gem was worried that Ralts might not listen to Gem. She had only just caught it after all. When Ralts came out, it looked around, confused. When it noticed Cal, it seemed curious. It looked Treecko and seeming to understand this was a battle, looked back at Gem for orders.

"Treecko, Leer!" commanded Cal. He had waited to make sure Ralts would listen.

Treecko flashed a light and Ralts lifted its hands to its head, temporarily blinded.

"Pound!" Cal said. Treecko ran forward and drew back its fist. Gem thought fast—Ralts couldn't see to attack, so…

"Double Team!" Gem ordered. She realized she didn't know if Ralts knew that move. Ralts, however, quickly multiplied into a circle of Ralts, surrounding Treecko. Treecko Pounded where Ralts had been, and the fake Ralts vanished.

Ralts had the advantage; Mudkip had weakened Treecko.

"Use Growl!" Gem shouted. All of the Ralts screamed and Treecko covered his ears, confused.

 _Oh right, Ralts can use Confusion!_ Gem remembered.

"Confusion!" Gem ordered. All of the Ralts hummed and Treecko shouted in pain.

"Pound them all!" Cal shouted loudly. Treecko grit his teeth and pounded Ralts after Ralts, and when he'd made half of them disappear, the real Ralts ducked out of the way of his fist. The remaining Ralts vanished.

"Confusion!" Gem demanded. Ralts did one last Confusion and Treecko stopped, shaking, before he fell to the ground.

"Alright," Cal said. "Treecko; return." Treecko's body vanished into the Pokeball. "Go, Ralts!"

The other Ralts popped out, looking around worriedly. The two Ralts saw each other, and before Gem knew it, they were hugging.

"Um…Ralts?" Cal said. "Confusion?" His Ralts didn't listen to him. Gem's racing heart softened at the adorable sight. The crowd "awwwwww"ed.

Curious, Gem lifted her Pokedex. The Ralts she'd captured was female.

"Hey Cal," Gem asked. "What gender is your Ralts?" Cal frowned at her and took out his Pokedex.

"Male. Yours?"

"Female," Gem said with a smile. "It looks like these two have a particular liking to each other." Cal frowned at them.

"I guess that means you win," Gem said with a shrug. "My Ralts was weakened anyway; if these two _did_ fight, yours would probably win."

"I guess," Cal said.

"Come on, Ralts, let's go heal you up," Gem said. Her Ralts withdrew herself from the other and, holding hands, they went into the Pokemon Center. They looked like a really, really tiny couple.

"Hi, Nurse Joy," Gem said.

"Quite the battle," Nurse Joy said with a smile. "Your Pokemon are very strong. Be sure not to push them too hard, and after a fight like that, they should eat."

"Oh," Gem said. Pokemon were so strong, it was almost strange that they had to eat. "Do you know any good places to feed them?"

"There's a lovely coffee shop down the street," Nurse Joy said, pointing out the door. She took their Pokemon and healed them and sent them on their way.

"How did your Mudkip last so long against a grass-type Pokemon?" Cal asked as they walked down the road.

"Well, our Pokemon aren't that strong yet," Gem said. "Also because…he was stubborn and determined enough to push on." Cal looked thoughtful as he opened the door to the coffee shop for her.

When Gem walked in, she noticed something very strange. The coffee shop was not that popular in the late afternoon, but everyone watching was staring in the same direction. Following their gaze, Gem saw a strange person sitting in the corner.

A peculiar pale white hand rested in the table. The hand, Gem realized, had three large fingers with orbs at the end. _It_ wore a dark brown cloak, and a large darker purple tail stuck out of it and rested on the floor. The other three-fingered hand was holding a newspaper. A coffee cup was glowing blue with psychic power and hovered close to the thing's face. It's purple-eyed face. It's horned head. It's large tubular thing that came out the back of its head and disappeared in the hood of its cloak. It was a Pokemon.

Gem heard someone give a shout and glanced towards it. The waitress had been watching the Pokemon so intently that she'd overflowed a customer's coffee cup, and the hot coffee had poured all over the poor man.

Gem actually didn't like this. Judging by the Pokemon's rather narrowed eye (his head was to the side so Gem couldn't see the other), he knew quite well people were watching him. It was rude. And this was a Pokemon, not a thing, and if he wanted to order coffee and read the newspaper he could do it all he wanted!

Leaving Cal still watching the Pokemon, Gem strode over to it. It looked up from its newspaper, and, seeing how she was coming straight for it, set the paper and the coffee down.

"Hello," Gem said. "I'm Gem. What do they call you?" It was easier than asking "What's your name?" or "What are you?" Because this was a Pokemon and obviously an intelligent one. It might have a name besides what it was, in which case it couldn't tell her. She wasn't sure how it'd ordered coffee since Pokemon could only say their name. Maybe it would write a reply down.

The Pokemon narrowed its eyes, considering her. After a moment, it relaxed a bit.

 ** _I am Mewtwo._**

Gem jumped, surprised, and everyone else in the café did, too. The voice was deep, masculine, and spoke from within her own mind.

"You—you can talk?" Gem stammered. Mewtwo looked amused.

 ** _Quite._**

Gem got the feeling he was implying "obviously," but hadn't really said it because he didn't want to be rude.

Still a bit on edge of encountering a talking Pokemon, Gem considered of what to do next.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked. There were plenty of other open chairs in the café, but Mewtwo's table had two empty seats. Mewtwo's tail twitched thoughtfully.

 ** _Do as you wish._**

Gem sat down and glanced at Cal, watching her unsurely from the door of the café. She gave him a "come over right now" look. He didn't obey it.

The waitress, as if she had been waiting for an opportunity to get closer and examine Mewtwo again, hurried over.

"Water, please," Gem said, noticing the waitress's gaze flicking to Mewtwo. "And two servings of Pokemon food." The waitress nodded and went off. There was a pause as Gem considered what to say to Mewtwo. He looked down at the table and lifted his coffee again to sip. He used his psychic powers to do so, and for a moment Gem was about to ask why he didn't use his hands. Then she realized he had only three fingers, and the fingers were too big to fit through the handle of the cup. She came up with something else to ask.

"I don't mean to pry in any way," she said, and he looked up at her. "But…how, exactly, can you talk?" He smiled a bit again.

 ** _Telepathy. I am a psychic-type Pokemon._**

"Oh," Gem said. She wondered about her Ralts, a psychic-type. "Can other Pokemon talk?"

 ** _A few. Not all of them are psychic. And none of them are…quite like me._**

"You mean—" Gem said, almost lost for words. "You're a—a one of a kind Pokemon?" She couldn't say the word, the one she'd heard in storybooks, movies, TV… She breathed in a small gasp. "You're a… _legendary?"_

Mewtwo looked highly amused now.

 ** _Yes, I suppose I am._**

Gem felt like she was in the presence of royalty. She, a lowly trainer who'd started her journey _this morning_ was now sitting across from a _legendary Pokemon._

She remembered something, and wasn't sure how to ask it.

"Er—do you mind—if I—my Pokedex—" she cut off as Mewtwo narrowed his eyes and considered deeply. Under his cloak, he shrugged a little.

 ** _I suppose it's the least I can do since you asked me. Many would have just attacked._**

"Oh," Gem said. She wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that. And she wasn't sure she'd ever feel the same about catching wild Pokemon ever again.

Mewtwo had an odd look in his eye as if he'd plucked and read that thought right from her mind. Uneasy, Gem got out her Pokedex. Mewtwo sat still as she lightly scanned him. Most of time it was impossible to scan a Pokemon without catching it, as they refused to sit still. Mewtwo was perfectly behaved though.

"Thank you so much!" Gem said. "Professor Dogwood asked me to complete the Pokedex on my journey. If only all Pokemon were as easy as you!" The moment she said it, Gem wished she could take it back. To her, it sounded like an insult (to give to a Pokemon), but Mewtwo actually chuckled.

"Gem?" Gem looked up. Cal was standing by her and Mewtwo's table. He'd finally come over; the rest of the shop was still watching.

"Cal," Gem said, making her voice overly cheerful. "Were you blinded by your Treecko's Leer for the last few minutes?" Cal shuffled his feet.

"I'm sorry," he said with a sigh. Gem smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Mewtwo, this is Cal, Cal, this is Mewtwo," Gem introduced, even though they both knew each other's names by now.

"Um…hi." Cal said awkwardly. Mewtwo considered.

 ** _Pleasure to meet you._**

Judging by the deep, scary voice Mewtwo spoke with (seemed to always speak with), Mewtwo wasn't quite used to greetings.

"Here you go," the waitress came out. She placed water on the table, along with two bowls of Pokemon food pellets and berries on the ground.

"Mind if I sit down here?" Cal asked. Gem waited for Mewtwo to answer. Mewtwo considered yet again, and then nodded. "Two more servings of Pokemon food, please," Cal said to the waitress.

"Mudkip, Ralts, come out and eat!" Gem said. Mudkip and Ralts cheerfully popped out. Mudkip began to eat the food while Ralt looked around. "Cal, let out your Ralts," Gem said.

Cal looked at her and released his own Ralts. The two little Pokemon sat down next to each other and shared their food.

"So, Mewtwo," Gem asked, trying to be casual. It felt so weird to talk to a _legendary_ Pokemon.

 _OH MY MEW IT'S A LEGENDARY POKEMON_ Gem's mind kept repeating over and over and over again.

"If you're a legendary Pokemon, then do you have a job?" Mewtwo didn't psychically say anything, but tilted his head at her questionably. "I mean, Rayquaza, the Sky High Pokemon, flies around our atmosphere and guards our planet. Darkrai and Cresselia control nightmares and dreams. Most legendary Pokemon live forever, so they have something to do."

Mewtwo stared down at the table for a bit.

 ** _I do not know my purpose._**

Gem exchanged glances with Cal.

"Where are you from?" Cal asked. Mewtwo's eyes trailed to the window, looking outside. The sky was turning orange, but Gem didn't feel particularly hungry. She and Cal had snacked on their way to Daisy Town.

 ** _Far away,_** Mewtwo replied finally. He got up suddenly, his tail straightening and his cloak moving around it.

 ** _I must go,_** he said.

"Where are you going?" Gem asked. He paused, looking down on her.

 ** _To continue my own journey,_** he said. He paused again, as if unsure of something. **_It was…a pleasure. To meet the two of you._** He turned and stopped again, glancing back. **_…Good luck._**

Gem watched Mewtwo psychically lift his newspaper and put it in the trash on his way out. A few coins slipped out of his cloak and set themselves on the table. The door opened itself for him, and he stopped when he was outside. He glanced back at them, and, with a bit of a smile on his mouth, flew upwards. Gem gasped, and he was out of sight a second later.

"Well," Cal said finally. "Out of all the things I expect to see on my journey, _that_ most certainly wasn't one of them."

"That's a good thing," Gem said. "This journey, this adventure…it's going to be amazing."

 **Author's Notes: Bet you didn't think you'd meet Mewtwo that way. Don't worry; he'll return. He is my favorite Pokemon and character. In case you were worrying I may drop off this story, rest assured; it's finished. I'm just super-paranoid and nervous so I'm checking the chapters as much as I can before I put them up. I'll try to post them on a regular basis. Please review-gentle criticism welcome! I want to improve!**


	3. The Beautifly and the Beedrill!

Episode 3: The Beautifly and the Beedrill!

They spent that night in the Pokemon Center. Cal wanted to challenge the gym of Daisy Town today, and then head off to Rose City, where the next gym was. Gem realized that meant they were going to part ways today, then. She wanted to go to Marigold Town, which was supposed to be the perfect place to train your Pokemon for the Flower Tournament.

But she decided she _did_ want to challenge the gym. It wouldn't hurt, it'd make her stronger. She needed that.

And so, they went to challenge the Daisy Town Gym, a fighting-type gym. Already both Gem and Cal were at an advantage with their Ralts. But they were quite surprised when they actually got to the gym and saw the huge sign over the entrance.

" _THE GYM BATTLE IS A TEAM BATTLE."_

"Team battle?" Cal said. "That means they'll probably have twice the Pokemon we'll have." He frowned deeply, frustrated.

Gem looked around; trainers were fighting outside the gym, preparing themselves. Although most trainers fought solo with two of their own Pokemon, Gem noticed a few trainers fighting in pairs. She saw a man standing at the front of the gym and walked up to him.

"Are we allowed to fight together?" Gem asked. "Two trainers, I mean?"

"Yep," the man said. "But each of you can only use three Pokemon."

 _That's no problem,_ Gem thought solemnly. If she was supposed to complete the Pokedex, she wasn't doing very well. But she already had so much to do; the Flower Tournament wasn't far away, she needed to train for it.

"Let's go," Gem said to Cal. Inside the gym was a large fighting ring. A spotlight came on as they entered, revealing two people. One was an elegant woman in a brownish jumpsuit with two large Beautifly wings on her back. The other was a man in a yellow-and-black Beedrill costume with antennae and transparent wings to top it off.

"Fly like a Beautifly!" the woman sang deeply.

"Sting like a Beedrill!" the man shouted, punching the air with each word.

Gem and Cal stared at them blankly.

"Er…I thought this was a _fighting_ -type gym," Gem said. "Not a bug-type gym."

"IT IS!" the man shouted.

"A fighting-type gym!" the woman specified.

"Then why are you…?

"BECAUSE WE WANT TO!" the man shouted.

"How many gym badges do you have?" the woman sang.

"This is our first," Gem said. "We're fighting together."

"Oh, your first gym, what fun this will be!" the woman sang.

"WE WILL DRIVE YOU INTO THE DIRT AND BURY YOU AND YOU WILL DIE AND YOU WILL BECOME GHOST-TYPE POKEMON. ALSO GROUND-TYPE POKEMON. AND _FIGHTING_ -TYPE POKEMON."

"How can we be three types?" Cal asked.

"We begin!" the Beautifly woman said abruptly. She and the Beedrill man tossed out Pokeballs. A Throh and a Sawk landed in the ring.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ Gem wondered, and tossed in her Ralts. Cal's Ralts was out a moment later. The woman and the man grabbed hands.

"USE BIDE!" They shouted together. Both the Sawk and the Throh glowed red, focusing their energy to make critical hits.

"We have to coordinate," Gem muttered. "Both of our Pokemon using Growl should be very effective in lessening their attack."

"Got it," said Cal. "Ralts! Use Growl!"

"You too!" Gem said to her Ralts. Both Ralts took a deep breath and shouted. Neither Throh nor Sawk looked too affected by it.

 _These are gym Pokemon,_ Gem realized; _they're going to be really tough._ Gem remembered the look on Mudkip's face, determined to keep fighting. _We're not going to lose!_

"They're stronger than our Ralts," Gem said. "Each of their hits will do a lot of damage. Ralts, use Double Team!" Her Ralts quickly multiplied itself across the arena.

"Should I do the same?" asked Cal.

"No," Gem said, shaking her head. "Our Ralts look exactly the same. Let my Double Team also work for yours. Save your Pokemon's energy."

"Now would be a good time to use our psychic move, right?"

"Precisely."

"Use Confusion!" both Gem and Cal shouted. All the Ralts shouted and Throh and Sawk clutched their heads, shaking back and forth.

"Sawk, use Rock Smash!"

"Hang in there, Throh!"

Sawk quickly began slashing through the fake Ralts, wincing as Confusion kept going. He finally hit one, but the other Ralts didn't disappear. It was Cal's Ralts.

"Throh, use Bind!"

Throh, the red Pokemon, grabbed Cal's Ralts and held him tightly. Ralts struggled and shouted against him.

"Ralts, used Growl!" Cal demanded.

"You too, Ralts!"

The combined Growls distracted Throh enough that Ralts could escape his grip. The Ralts copies swarmed around him, hiding him in the crowd, and in a moment even Gem lost track of the real Ralts.

"Confusion!" Gem shouted, and Cal did too. Yet again Throh and Sawk were pelted with psychic rays, the super-effective move destroying their HP.

"Rock Smash!"

Yet again Sawk attacked relentlessly at the Ralts copies, but this time, he found Gem's Ralts. Ralts was blown backwards an all the copies disappeared, except for Cal's Ralts.

"Throh, Bind!"

"Double Team!" Cal shouted. "As many as you can!"

Throh tried to grab Cal's Ralts, who disappeared the moment he touched it. The Ralts copies quickly surrounded Gem's Ralts protectively.

"Let's finish them off," Gem said. " _CONFUSION!"_

All of the Ralts screamed and the Throh and Sawks' own cries joined them before toppling down, defeated.

Gem blinked. Had they really done it?

"Congratulations!" The Beautifly woman sang.

"WE ARE DRIVEN INTO THE DIRT AND BURRIED AND—"

"That's enough, dear," the Beautifly woman said patiently.

"We won!" Gem said. Cal grinned, and their two Ralts (after the Ralts copies disappeared) smiled and hugged with glee.

"You get the Ring Badge," the Beautifly woman said. She came down from the other side of the ring, her fake Beautifly wings bouncing slightly. She held out two identical badges, each in the shape of a fighting ring.

"It was a MAGNIFICENT BATTLE," the Beedrill man said. "An EXCELLENT first gym battle."

"The first of many, I hope," the Beautifly woman said, nodding in agreement. "You two did fantastically. And your Ralts are the perfect team." The two Ralts returned to Gem and Cal, smiling.

"Thanks," Gem said, a lump in her throat.

"Yeah, good battle," Cal said with a shrug. "Ralts; return." His Ralts disappeared, and Gem called back her own. After waving goodbye to the two gym leaders, they left, heading for the Pokemon Center.

"Are you going to participate in the Flower Tournament?" Gem asked. "We might see each other there, then."

"Meh," Cal said with a shrug. "Maybe." They entered the Pokemon Center and healed their Ralts. "Bye," Cal said, stepping outside.

"Wait," Gem said. "Let's let our Ralts say goodbye to each other. It seems fair." She took her Ralts back from Nurse Joy and released it.

"Fine," Cal said, rolling his eyes a little. The two Ralts immediately began talking, and Gem sat down next to them.

"Now guys," Gem said. "Cal and I are parting ways. So you won't see each other for a while. Say goodbye now."

Both Ralts gaped at her for a moment, then, quite unexpectedly, hugged each other very tightly.

"We have to go soon, Ralts," Cal said.

Both Ralts shook their heads and heavily sat down, refusing to move. Gem blinked at them.

Cal frowned and lifted his Ralts's Pokeball. Both Ralts let out Growls.

Gem thought. The two Ralts were awfully cute together and they made the perfect team. It didn't seem fair to drive them apart. They looked at her pleadingly, and Gem caved.

"Cal, I'll just come with you," she said, standing up.

"What?" Cal said, alarmed.

"I'll come with you to Rose City or wherever you want to go. I suppose I can prepare for the Flower Tournament pretty much anywhere, and I don't want to separate these Ralts."

 _What am I_ doing?! Thought Gem. _I need to train for the Flower Tournament the best way I can! My parents are expecting me to win!_

But when she looked down at the Ralts, she remembered the reason she'd chosen Mudkip. And what she'd said to Cal, about how a Pokemon's emotion effected their battling. A sad Ralts would not be good for either her or Cal.

"Come on, let's go," Gem said. "Ralts; return." With a huge smile, her Ralts went into her Pokeball.

"Fine, whatever," Cal muttered.

He turned and headed out the Pokemon Center, Gem a step behind him. She found herself feeling very happy that she was staying with Cal. This journey, Gem realized, could be awfully lonely.

They left Daisy Town and began to head for Rose City, where the next gym was. Could Gem get strong enough for the Flower Tournament without going to Marigold Town? She had no choice now.

Every choice she made on this journey affected the rest of her life.

"What? Where's the path?!"

Cal stopped at the edge of the path, looking into the covered forest ahead. A sign rested before them, saying "IVY FOREST: VENTURE OFF THE BEATEN PATH!"

"I guess this is someone's idea to get people to explore," Gem observed.

"I don't WANT to explore!" Cal said. "This is stupid! How are we supposed to find our way to Rose City without the path?"

"Don't whine," Gem said. "They wouldn't do this if they thought people would get lost. We just have to go in and find our own way."

"This is going to take forever," Cal said, stamping his foot. "There's no way we'll get through this before sunset without the path."

"I brought a sleeping bag," Gem said. "And if you're so worried about getting through it in time, stop complaining and start walking." Gem strode into the forest, letting Cal run to catch up with her.

She glanced up at Pidgey, Pidove, and Spearow flying overhead. The wild Pokemon seemed perfectly happy to roam freely here. She was actually glad she wasn't on the path anymore. This was a good opportunity to get some Pokemon in the Pokedex. She wondered if they'd just let her scan them like Mewtwo had.

 _I met a legendary Pokemon,_ Gem thought hazily. _A TALKING legendary Pokemon. And he was awesome._

"Hello!" a boy's voice snapped Gem out of her thoughts. She looked at a young boy with a large net jumping up to meet them. "Are you Pokemon Trainers?"

"Why, yes," Cal said, with interest. "Are you?"

"Yep!" the young boy said. Gem thought he looked a little young to have Pokemon, but different towns did things differently. "Which one of you wants to battle me?"

"I will," Cal said. Gem glanced at him, slightly wishing she could battle. But there were probably other trainers around her she could test her skills with. "Go, Treecko!"

Treecko popped out of the Pokeball. He landed and crossed his arms, transmitting the message _"I'm way too good for you to beat."_

"Go, Caterpie!" the boy said. A small green and yellow Pokemon popped out.

"A bug-type Pokemon," Gem recognized, "you're at a disadvantage, Cal. And your Ralts is a psychic-type, so he'll be weak again that bug, too."

"Caterpie, use String Shot!" the boy cried. The Caterpie shot out a thin strand of silk. Gem remembered the Weedle using the same move on Treecko the first day of their journey.

Treecko quickly rolled out of the way.

"Use Leer! Then Pound!" Cal ordered. Treecko's hand flashed with light and the Caterpie winced, then Treecko jumped forward. But Treecko didn't Pound the Caterpie. Treecko sort of tackled it, but must faster.

"Quick Attack!" Gem realized. "Your Treecko has learned a new move!"

"Awesome!" Cal said joyfully as Treecko smiled, seeming to say _"Yeah I did_." The Caterpie cried out and shook its head.

"Caterpie, use String Shot!" This time, Caterpie got Treecko. Treecko struggled against the sticky string, his foot caught on the ground. "Bug Bite!"

 _Uh-oh,_ thought Gem, and she was right. Caterpie quickly caught Treecko and bit him repeatedly, a super-effective move.

"Treecko, use Absorb!"

Treecko drained Caterpie of its health, and then the bug Pokemon fell over.

"Aw," the boy said, disappointed. "Caterpie; return." The Caterpie went back into its Pokeball.

"Treecko, good job; return," Cal said. Treecko tossed back its head in an _"Of course I won_ " way and returned. "Good battle."

"Yeah," the kid said. "I'm going to catch more powerful Pokemon to beat you!" He jumped off into the forest, his net waving back and forth. He vanished a moment later behind the trees.

Gem suddenly noticed something in the tall grass. She looked over, and saw a Budew munching on some flowers. It was a grass and poison-type Pokemon. She didn't have those types yet. Mudkip would be at a disadvantage…

"Go, Ralts!" Gem said, throwing her Pokeball.

"Hey, I want—"

"You battled, I get this one," Gem cut Cal off. "Ralts; use Confusion!"

The Budew looked up, surprised. It suddenly cried out, and Gem felt a stab of guilt. This Pokemon had done nothing wrong…but, she realized, this could be the start of a great friendship. And if it didn't like her, she'd release it.

Still, she didn't hurt it anymore. Gem threw her Pokeball and the Budew went inside. One…two…three! She'd caught it!

"Alright!" Gem said triumphantly. She quickly scanned the Pokeball and added Budew to the Pokedex.

"HEY!" Gem nearly dropped the Pokeball in surprise. Someone was shouting.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK! GIVE ME— _CATERPIE!"_

Gem looked at Cal. It was the voice of the boy Cal had just fought—and someone was taking his Caterpie.

 **Author's Notes: Ah, cliffhangers, so much fun. I realize this might not be as action-packed as some may like, but it's the start of the journey! Gem and Cal have a long way to go. So before I go into life-or-death dramatics, I'm having fun with two ridiculous gym leaders. I promise more action as we move on. I hope you all are enjoying how I write Pokemon battles; they're surprisingly hard. Any thoughts on the two Ralts?**


	4. The First of Eight!

Episode 4: The First of Eight!

"Where is he?" asked Gem. She turned around in a confused circle. She had no idea where the young boy was.

"I think he's this way!" Cal said. He darted off and Gem followed him. She saw bright red and blue through the trees, and headed towards them.

She gasped as she recognized their outfits. There was a men and a woman wearing red, purple, and blue suits and masks, and each had a symbol of two fours forming an eight on their chests. Gem had seen people like these on the news; the Organization of Eight.

"Here you go," said one of the men. His costume was different from the ones Gem had seen before; it fit better and had purple 1s on his chest, back, and shoulders. And while his companions wore purple, red, and blue face masks, he allowed his face to show. He had slick red hair and actually wore a bit of mascara on his eyes.

The man with the 1 handed the Pokeball he'd taken from the boy to his male companion. He looked rather proud of himself.

"No problem for me to get you grunts some Pokemon," he said.

"And just _who_ do you think _you_ are?" Gem said furiously. She couldn't bear the thought of someone taking Mudkip or Ralts from her, of taking someone else's Pokemon, of the look on the boy's face. He was so afraid for his Caterpie.

"Call me 1, kids," the man said, noticing and turning to them. "Now hand over your Pokemon."

"What?" said Cal. "No way!"

"Give us back that Caterpie!" Gem demanded.

"They always want to fight," 1 said to his companions. "Don't worry; I'll get you their Pokemon." He turned back to Gem and Cal. "Go, Cubone!"

Here was a dangerous Pokemon battle. If Gem lost…she'd lose her Pokemon.

"Go, Mudkip!"

"Go Treecko!" Cal threw in his Pokemon after Gem. Gem felt more confident with Cal at her side; she _wouldn't_ lose her Pokemon. 1 frowned and looked at his companions.

"Well, are you going to _use_ that Pokemon I gave you?" 1 said angrily.

"No, not Caterpie!" said the young boy.

"Stay out of this!" Gem warned him. "You'll get hurt without your Pokemon!" The man who'd had Caterpie tossed the Pokemon. The knocked-out worm Pokemon popped out.

"Drat," the man muttered.

"Move," the woman said, shoving him. She tossed a Pokeball, and out popped a Poliwag.

"Mudkip, use Water Gun on Cubone!" Gem shouted. Mudkip quickly blasted it with the super-effective move. The ground-type Pokemon growled and shook itself.

"Use Bone Club!" 1 said. Cubone lifted up its bone and hit Mudkip with it. It then swirled around and hit Treecko.

"Treecko, use Absorb!" Cal said. Treecko tried, but Cubone jumped out of the way.

"Poliwag, use Water Gun!"

"Treecko, use Absorb again!" Treecko rolled out of the Water Gun and used Absorb, this time on Poliwag. Poliwag cried out as Treecko recovered its health.

"Mudkip, use Tackle!" Gem ordered. Mudkip, however, dug its paw into the ground, then went and slapped Cubone across skull. Gem grinned. "You learned Mud Slap!"

"Awesome," Cal said. "Speaking of new moves, Treecko, use Quick Attack!"

Treecko was lightning quick, and lunged for Poliwag. A moment later, Poliwag was thrown backwards and was knocked out on the ground.

"Mudkip, Water Gun!"

"Treecko, Aborb!"

Cubone tried to dodge Water Gun and was caught by Absorb. The super-effective move was too much; it feinted on the ground.

"How dare you kids!" 1 shouted. "How did you defeat _me?_ I'm _1!"_

"Well, if you're the most powerful member of the O8, I don't know why everyone's so worried," Gem said cheerfully.

"Mudkip, Mud, Mud!" Mudkip agreed. 1 glared at her.

"I'm not the most powerful," he said softly. "But I'll _find_ the most powerful."

"Find?" Cal repeated. Gem was confused too. "The most powerful member of the O8 is lost?"

1 laughed. Suddenly he grabbed Caterpie's Pokeball from the man, threw it as far as he could, and turned tail and ran. His comrades followed him.

Gem quickly went after the Pokeball. Caterpie went out of it, still out cold.

"Caterpie!" the young boy cried. He grabbed his Pokemon and hugged it close. It moaned softly. Still hugging it, he turned to Gem and Cal. "Thank you!"

"Glad to help," Gem said. "We need to get your Caterpie to a Pokemon Center."

"Do you know where Rose City is?" Cal asked. The boy nodded.

"Yeah, that's where I live," he said. "Come on!"

They crossed a large bridge went into Rose City. The place had high skyscrapers and crowded streets. The tallest building was Tree Tower. With the guidance of the boy, they managed to get there before sunset. They went straight to the Pokemon Center and healed their Pokemon. When they told Nurse Joy what had happened, she told them to stay there while she called Officer Jenny.

In the city's Pokemon Center, food was provided in the building. Gem and Cal let out their Pokemon to eat while the boy went to read magazines.

"Hello, Budew," Gem said to her new Pokemon. To her relief, it looked up at her cheerfully.

"What is it?" asked Cal, noticing Gem's relieved expression.

"Something Mewtwo said," Gem replied. "About how most people would have just attacked him. Is it…right? To capture Pokemon?"

Cal actually smiled.

"Most of the time, yeah," Cal said. "Many Pokemon enjoy the journey, the bond, and the strength they get with their trainers. They meet all sorts of Pokemon they wouldn't have before. Plus they get food and nice places to stay.

"But Pokemon are different, just like people. Some of them dislike it. I guess Mewtwo does, a little. That's a shame."

Gem looked down at the two Ralts, sharing their food again. Mudkip, Treecko, and Budew seemed to getting to know each other.

She felt much better about it.

A little later, Nurse Joy came and told them Officer Jenny was busy and would see them in the morning, so they could go to bed.

Because Cal hadn't caught any Pokemon in the forest, he got up early that morning and went exploring. Gem slept in. When she finally got up and went down to the bottom level, she fed her Pokemon and waited for him.

Rose City had forests and rivers on one side, a desert on the other. Gem could see Pokemon swimming, running, and sunbathing outside the city from her window. Inside the city, Pokemon walked side by side with their trainers, waited outside buildings, and just did their daily things.

"Good morning," Cal said. He came into the Pokemon Center, looking particularly pleased with himself.

"What'd you catch?" Gem asked. He's obviously caught a good Pokemon, by that look.

Wordlessly, Cal tossed out three Pokeballs. His Treecko and Ralts popped out, along with a white Seel.

"I caught her in the river," Cal said. "Treecko did excellently."

Treecko stuck up his nose, saying _"when do I not?"_

"Are you going to challenge the gym now?" Gem asked. "What type of gym is it, anyway?"

"Yeah, I thought I might," Cal said. "And it's a fire-type gym."

"So your Seel will be useful," Gem said. "So will my Mudkip." Mudkip looked up from his food and smiled.

"S'cuse me," said a cheerful voice. "Are you two the children attacked by the O8 yesterday?" Gem turned to see an Officer Jenny. Just like Nurse Joys, there were multiple all over the world. Something Gem had picked up from them was that they tended to jump to conclusions.

"Yes," said Gem. "Nurse Joy sent for you yesterday, but you were busy."

"Right, sorry," Officer Jenny said. "We were investigating reports of a mysterious old man in a red and blue suit. Growlithe seemed to be on a trail so I decided to see you later. But we found nothing. Can you tell me exactly what happened to you? I've already asked the young boy."

Gem and Cal explained encountering the three members of the O8. Gem stated that none of them were old men, and how one of them had called himself "1." She also did the best she could to restate what 1 had said about finding "the most powerful."

"Do you know what he meant?" Cal asked. "Is there a member of the O8 who's lost?"

"We haven't captured anyone but grunts," Officer Jenny said. "Our detectives think that they're after the most powerful Pokemon."

"Mew?" Gem guessed. Years ago, after Team Rocket had been disbanded, one of their old, now abandoned, labs had been discovered. In it were DNA traces of the previously mythical Pokemon Mew, said to be the ancestor of all Pokemon, and the most powerful. No one knew if it was still alive or not.

Officer Jenny nodded.

"In the abandoned Team Rocket Lab that was found, there were old computer files saying Team Rocket was trying to clone Mew," she said. "We don't know if they were successful or not, but Team Plasma copied and stole the files and cloned their own. This "Mewtwo"—"

Both Gem and Cal gasped but Jenny didn't notice.

"—was seen in Unova. There was a power outage, so no one knows quite what happened. But Mewtwo was seen fighting Genesect, another Pokemon made by Team Plasma, this time from fossils."

"So the O8 are after Mewtwo?" Gem whispered.

"It's just a theory," Officer Jenny said. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"No!" blurted Gem. "Happy to help, Officer." Jenny nodded and left the Pokemon Center.

"Shouldn't we tell her?" Cal said immediately.

"Mewtwo said people attack him," Gem said. "I don't want to make it worse for him. Besides; he's a clone of the most powerful Pokemon. I think he can handle himself. I just wish we could warn him…"

"What if he'd join them willingly?" Cal said. "He didn't have a purpose, and wasn't he cloned by Team Plasma? They tried to take over the world, didn't they?"

Gem pursed her lips. Mewtwo just didn't seem like he'd join some new team. Something about the story didn't click.

"He wouldn't join the O8," Gem said.

"How do you—"

"I just know."

Cal looked at her. Then he gave up.

"Fine," he said. "Let's go to the Gym."

The Fire Gym was rather popular today. Challengers were not allowed to watch the battles (so that they wouldn't get an advantage), so Gem and Cal waited patiently outside. But she was chosen to fight first.

Gem took in a deep breath. She didn't have Cal to help her this time.

"Good afternoon!" called the gym leader, a man orange hair and a yellow tuxedo. He had a friendly and encouraging smile. "I look forward to this battle!" He tilted his head. "First gym?"

"Second," Gem said. She tried to calm her doubts, her beating heart. How could she do this alone? She wasn't ready; she needed to train her Pokemon more steadily. She felt all the eyes of the people in the area watching her, trainers who had already succeeded.

"Aright; you'll be fighting two of my Pokemon, then," he said. He seemed to sense her unease. "There's no shame in losing, as long as you give it your all and have fun."

Gem took a deep breath and nodded. She drew her Pokeball and threw it. Mudkip landed in the area. The Gym Leader threw out a Growlithe. Gem was the challenger; she made the first move.

"Mudkip, use Water Gun!" The battle began. Growlithe jumped to the side, running across the area to avoid the water. He lunged forward—"Jump!" shouted Gem.

Mudkip leapt into the air above Growlithe's head. "Water Gun!" Mudkip used Water Gun from above. The Growlithe cried out and scurried back. Mudkip landed on his feet.

"Growlithe; use Flame Wheel!" Growlithe rolled itself up in a ball of flame and charged at Mudkip.

"Dodge—" but Mudkip was hit. He spun on the ground and hit the wall of the area.

"Bite!" shouted the Gym Leader. Before Mudkip was up, Growlithe was there, Biting him. Gem felt panicked again, but she knew that wouldn't help. She had to keep her head.

"Mud Slap!" Gem shouted. Growlithe was still Biting, and Mudkip slapped him right off. "Water Gun!"

"Get out of range!" Growlithe darted away as Mudkip used Water Gun, and in a moment he was out of range. Mudkip stopped and frowned, then he picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at Growlithe. It hit, and the Growlithe shook his head, frustrated.

"Rock Throw," Gem muttered, smiling. "New move."

"Growlithe; use Reversal!" Growlithe ran forward, paws glowing.

"Water Gun!" Growlithe dodged once, but the second time Mudkip hit. Steam covered the area, the heat impacted with the water. The steam cleared in a moment; Growlithe was knocked out.

"Very good," the Gym Leader said. "Growlithe; return." The Growlithe went into the Pokeball. Gem looked down at Mudkip; he didn't look like he was in good shape.

"Mudkip; return," Gem said. She wanted to use her new Pokemon, Budew, but this was a fire-type gym… "Go, Ralts!"

"Go, Ponyta!" The two Pokemon squared off for a moment. "Ponyta; Flame Wheel!"

"Dodge it!" Gem ordered, but to her surprise, Ralts disappeared. It used Teleport, another new move, and appeared a few feet away from where it had been. Pokemon learned so fast… "Ralts, Confusion!"

Ponyta reared as it was blasted with psychic rays.

"Use Ember!"

"Double Team!"

Ember went through a Ralts copy. The Ponyta looked around at the Ralts, alarmed.

"Confusion! Finish it off!"

The Ponyta struggled, trying to attack the Ralts, but simply had bad luck trying to find the real one. A minute later, it was knocked out.

"Excellent," the Gym Leader said. He drew back his Ponyta and nodded to someone, who held out the gym badge to her. "Congratulations; you won."

"Thank you, sir," Gem said.

"You can heal your Pokemon over there," the Leader said. "And watch the next match, if you wish." Gem nodded and headed to heal her Pokemon. She then sat in the area and waited for Cal, pinning the badge onto her chest. She'd put it somewhere else later.

Cal's battle was great. His Seel had a bit of trouble obeying in time. It nearly defeated the Growlithe, but was knocked out. Ralts took down Growlithe, but was defeated by Ponyta. Treecko managed to defeat the weakened Ponyta. Still, it had been a rather close battle.

"You won too, right?" Cal asked. Gem had been waiting for him where she'd healed her Pokemon.

"Yep," she said proudly, pointing to the badge on her chest.

Cal's Pokemon were healed and they began to head outside.

"I was thinking…" Cal said. "It's a little unfair that you had to give up your journey for your Ralts."

"I don't mind," Gem said. Even though she kind of did, she didn't want to separate the Ralts. Even if she had to crawl after Cal. The two of them…really liked each other.

"Yeah," said Cal doubtfully. "Anyway, I thought we could head to Hibiscus Town next, and from there, Marigold Town."

"Oh," Gem said. There was a gym in Marigold Town, but it was a ghost-type gym. Without typing advantage in starter Pokemon, it wasn't the best idea to start there if one wanted all eight gym badges. Hibiscus Town also had a gym, but Gem couldn't remember what it was. "That sounds great."

"There's a museum in Hibiscus Town I want to check out anyway," Cal said. Gem had heard of that museum; the Pokemon Stone Museum. It was where Mega Stones were kept, and many other precious items.

"That sounds awesome!" Gem said. "I've always wanted to go to that museum."

They exited the gym and stopped. Pokemon trainers were battling outside, against a rather strange man. He was wearing red and blue, and had a purple 2 on his chest, shoulders, and back. Just like 1.

As Gem and Cal watched, the old man's Shuppet defeated a trainer's Pikachu. The old man glanced at a laptop set up beside him and smiled a bit. He looked up from his computer and saw the two of them.

"Ah, just fought the Gym Leader? Did you win?" He noticed Gem's badge. "You did! Care for a little Pokemon battle, then?"

"You're a member of the O8," Gem said. "Let me guess. Your name is 2."


	5. Hidden in the Sand!

Episode 5: Hidden in the Sand!

At mention of the O8, the other trainers gasped and looked at the old man in shock. The man tilted his head and smiled a little. He had freakishly white skin and dark, almost black, eyes.

The man typed something on his computer and look back up at Gem.

"Yes, I am 2," the man said. "You must be the trainers who defeated 1 yesterday. Not the first, you should know."

"Are you stealing people's Pokemon?" Cal accused.

"No, no," 2 said. "I don't have time for that. I'm just running a little experiment on the challengers of this gym." He glanced back at the gym and smiled again. "But you didn't answer my question; care for a battle?"

"Yeah," Gem and Cal both said at once. 2 frowned, considering.

"I choose…" he muttered. "You." To Gem's surprise, he pointed to her. Gem blinked.

"Why her?" demanded Cal. Gem gave him a look. "No offense."

"1 wrote she was more powerful," 2 said, with a mock apologetic smile.

"What?" said Cal, insulted. 2 rolled his eyes.

"If you don't mind, let's get this show on the road. Shuppet?" His Shuppet turned its fierce yellow and purple eyes to Gem.

"Go, Mudkip!" Gem said. She threw her Pokeball and Mudkip popped out. If Gem could beat 2, would he just let her take him to the police?

"Shuppet; use Shadow Sneak!"

Gem was caught on alarm; she was used to getting to attack first, a luxury she wouldn't always have.

Shuppet disappeared into its own shadow and jumped out behind Mudkip, tackling him.

"Mudkip; use Water Gun!" Mudkip sprayed Shuppet with water. Shuppet shook itself unpleasantly. "Mud Slap!"

"Night Shade!"

As Mudkip lifted its paw, Shuppet spat out a dark cloud. This hit Mudkip in the face, who shook his head. Gem knew he was seeing a mirage.

"Feint Attack!"

Shuppet darted forward to Mudkip.

"Mud Slap! Right in front of you!" Mudkip shook its head again, still unable to see, and slapped the air, hitting Shuppet inches from him. The smoke disappeared from Mudkip's face.

"Tackle!" Gem ordered. Shuppet still hadn't recovered from Mud Slap, and Mudkip took advantage and Tackled it. The Shuppet landed on the ground, defeated.

All of a sudden, Mudkip began to glow. Gem was stunned as her Mudkip's light silhouette grew, and then, with a burst of sparks, a Marshtomp stood there.

"Mudkip…?" Gem whispered. Marshtomp looked back at her and grinned. Gem couldn't stop the huge grin she felt over her own face; Mudkip had evolved.

"Interesting," 2 said. "Shuppet; return." Shuppet's body went back into the Pokeball.

"Now, if you don't mind," Gem said coldly. "I need you to come with me to the Police Station." The old man smiled.

"Need me to, hm?" he said. "Well, I hope you don't need it desperately." He tucked Shuppet's Pokemon away, drew out a grey ball, and slammed it on the ground.

Smoke exploded everywhere. Gem coughed and closed her eyes.

"Chatot, blow this away!" Officer Jenny's familiar voice called out through the smoke. A moment later, Gem felt the smoke clear. "Is everybody alright?"

There was a chorus of "yeahs". Gem looked down at her new Marshtomp. He looked up at her, and Gem got down on her knees. She petted him behind the fins and smiled fondly.

"You _evolved,"_ Gem whispered.

"Marshtomp, Marsh, Marsh," he agreed. His voice was deeper than Mudkip's.

"Awesome," Gem said. "Marshtomp; return."

"Your Pokemon evolved," Cal said. Gem stood up and beamed at him. "Don't think yourself ahead of me just because 2 said so or because your Pokemon evolved first; mine can't be too far behind."

"Oh, believe me," Gem said. "There's no way _my_ head could get too big." Mudkip's evolution made her feel stronger, but the Flower Tournament would have nothing but fully evolved Pokemon. Gem had a long way to go. Could she do it?

They explained to Jenny about 2. She wrote it all down and ran off, receiving a report about an Eevee stuck in a tree. Gem and Cal went to the Pokemon center, and then decided to go on their way to Hibiscus Town, through the desert.

Here, there were many trainers. They searched through the sands for Pokemon, stopping all other trainers in sight for battle. There were numerous warning signs for Trapinch, which dug diches to catch prey. It would be quite nasty to get stuck in one of their traps.

Cal's prediction had been quite correct. In his first battle out in the desert, his Treecko evolved into a Grovyle. The moment it did, it stuck its chin up into the air, yet again seeming to say " _Yeah, of course I evolved."_

Gem and Cal battled again and again; their Pokemon were getting weary. But they grew stronger; both Ralts learned Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, and Draining Kiss. Cal's Seel knew one or two ice-type moves, and Gem's Budew learned Mega Drain.

Both Gem and Cal caught many Pokemon to add to their Pokedexs, but Gem caught a Trapinch that was wandering on the path that she decided to add to her team. It was too weak to battle other trainers after Gem caught it, but she was really excited to train with it.

They made numerous stops for water, trying to keep their Pokemon (and themselves) hydrated.

"What's that?" Cal asked.

"Hm?" Gem followed his gaze. There were sand dunes everywhere. "What?"

"Come on," Cal said. He stepped off the path.

"Wait," Gem said. "We're not supposed to go off the path. There are dangerous Pokemon."

"But I see something," Cal said.

"It's _probably_ a dangerous Pokemon."

"Stay here, then," Cal said. He then jumped over a dune before Gem could say anything else. Frustrated, Gem began tapping her foot. Time passed. "Gem, come here!"

"If you've been pricked by a Cacnea, serves you right!" Gem called.

"Just get over here, now!"

Gem blinked at the seriousness in his voice. She hopped over the dune and was so surprised by what she saw that she fell over.

It was an Onix. The giant rock snake Pokemon was lying on its side, not looking too well.

But Gem was distracted; she landed on her face in the sands.

She pushed herself up, shaking her head and spitting out sand. The hot ground burned.

"You OK?" asked Cal. He offered a hand and helped her up.

"Fine," spat Gem, rubbing the sand off her face. It tasted terrible.

"Well, this Onix isn't," Cal said. Gem spat to get the sandy taste out and went over to look at the Onix.

"It looks like it had a nasty fight with another Onix," Gem guessed, observing the wounds. "Wild Pokemon fight each other often, but this doesn't look good."

"We have to get him to a Pokemon Center," Cal said. Gem gaped at him.

"Are you _looking_ at this thing?!" Gem said. She threw her hands at the Pokemon's massive body. "It's an _Onix!_ How are we supposed to move it _one inch?"_

Cal took out a Pokeball and lightly tapped the Onix. It quickly was sucked into the Pokeball.

"Oh," Gem said, feeling stupid. "Duh. I'm an idiot."

"Yes, yes you are," Cal said with a teasing grin. The Pokeball clicked, and he stood up. "Let's go!"

Cal jumped up the dune. He waited for Gem at the top; she carefully climbed it this time. Cal helped her down, and then they began to jog down the path.

Hibiscus Town was a lot like Daisy Town. Outside the Pokemon Center (very much smaller than Rose City's), Cal released the Onix. Nurse Joy and her Chansey set to work. Officer Jenny showed up, accused Cal and Gem of "overly attacking a wild Pokemon," but Nurse Joy confirmed the Onix had lost to another Onix. As neither Gem nor Cal had other Onix in the teams, Officer Jenny cheerfully apologized.

"I'd like to keep Onix here for a while," Nurse Joy said. "Don't worry; we'll take good care of him. He'll take time to heal, so you two should go feed your other Pokemon."

"Thank you," Cal said.

They went to a café and fed their Pokemon. Now that Grovyle was evolved, he was even cockier than he'd been before. Budew tried to talk to him, but he ignored her, then Marshtomp hit him over the head, and then he acted better.

They went to the Pokemon Stone Museum next. It was full of Mega Stones on display, along with Pokemon fossils and all sorts of items.

"I wish I had one of these," Cal said, leaning over the display of Mega Stones. "When Grovyle becomes a Sceptile…"

"Ha!" barked Gem. "These things are expensive, especially as they're still being researched. I hear the Elite Four and the Champion get them for free, as long as they hold their spot."

"One day," Cal said breezily. He turned away from them and froze.

"What?" Gem questioned. She followed his gaze, and her mouth dropped.

It was _Cynthia._

Champion Cynthia strolled into the room, news reporters, trainers, and all sorts of people trailing behind her. Cynthia seemed quite oblivious to them as she came right up next to Cal and looked over Mega Stones.

"Cynthia," Gem breathed. It was unbelievable—quite possibly the most powerful Champion in the world, standing right there.

Cynthia glanced up and gave them a friendly smile.

"Admiring the Mega Stones?" Cynthia asked. "Quite the items."

"Why—how?" Cal stammered.

"Hey, don't bother the Champion!" someone in Cynthia's crowd shouted. Cynthia waved him off.

"Oh, I'm just here to look around the Museum," she said. She observed the Mega Stones a moment longer, then turned and headed out of the section.

Gem and Cal followed her without a second thought, joining the crowd. Cynthia entered a room full of ancient stones, a few with primitive drawings of Pokemon. Cynthia stopped and observed each one.

She spent a particularly long time at a circular stone, perfectly smooth and white. Legendary Pokemon were painted all over it; Xerneas, Reshiram, Lugia, every one Gem knew and more. Except, Gem noticed, she didn't see Mewtwo on it.

Cynthia tilted her head at it, then, as if unable to resist, lightly put a hand on the stone. A gasp went through the crowd, escaping Gem's own lips. Cynthia quickly drew it away, realizing what she'd done.

"I'm sorry," Cynthia said, turning to the museum worker who stood at the door. "I was—lost in thought—wasn't thinking about what I was doing—"

"It's quite all right," the worker said with a pleasant smile. "No harm done."

Gem was pretty sure he'd _never_ be OK with anyone else doing that. Well, maybe another Champion.

This place was under tight guard; cameras were everywhere and the security guards all seemed to have Pokemon. Mega Stones were a high prize for a thief.

Cynthia blushed a little and began to leave the room. Gem stopped herself from following her.

"It's kind of rude, don't you think?" Gem said. "Just to follow and stare at her like that?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Cal said. "But it's _Cynthia._ I suppose she's used it. Maybe she knows it's fruitless to try and get them to leave."

"Yeah," Gem said, feeling guilty. "Let's go check on your Onix."

Cal nodded and they left the museum. Onix still lay outside the Pokemon Center, but he was propped up and awake. Nurse Joy and Chansey were still at work, binding the huge rock snake in bandages.

"Your Onix is making a great recovery!" Nurse Joy said. "He's much better than we originally thought! Let us just check one last time in case we missed something, and he'll be all better!"

"Awesome!" Gem said. "Cal, you should go…introduce yourself, or something, to the Onix."

"Yeah," Cal said. He went up to the Onix, which leaned down to look at him. "Hi, Onix. I'm Cal. You had a rough fight?"

Onix made a deep growl and sniffed one of its bandages.

"Well, don't worry," Cal said. "You and I are going to be a great team. I'm going to train you to be one of the most powerful Pokemon in the world."

The Onix blinked at him and leaned back a little. Gem tilted her head; how could Cal be that confident? How did he plan to do these things? There were so many trainers out there who wanted desperately to become Champions and Masters. What made Cal think he even had a chance?

Gem was lost in thought for a moment with this. She shook her head and looked back at Onix; Cal had gone up to his new Pokemon and was petting him below the eye. It was quite a cute picture.

"All better," said Nurse Joy. "You don't need to worry about him at all." She nodded her head and began to head back into her Pokemon Center.

And then the Pokemon Center exploded.

 **Author's Notes: You'll see a bit more Cynthia in the next chapter.**


	6. The Three Thieves!

Episode 6: The Three Thieves!

Gem winced at the loud bang, the crash of the Pokemon Center collapsing, the smoke from the explosion surrounding her.

This wasn't like the smoke from 2's bomb, which was meant to blind people while he escaped. This smoke made Gem cough and narrow her eyes. But it cleared quickly.

Three people stood in the Pokemon Center. Gem could see them through the great, gaping new hole they had made in the building. A Voltorb lay knocked-out on the ground; it must have used Self-Destruct.

"I'm still not finished yet." Gem recognized 2, his laptop hooked up to the Pokemon Center's PC. "Buy me all the time I need."

"It's the O8!" Cal shouted, furious. 1, 2, and a very large man with a three on his chest, looked up.

"Ah," 2 said, a smile growing on his lips. "Test Subjects 11 and 12."

"11 and 12?" Gem repeated. "Do you guys only do numbers? I thought you only went up to eight." Gem suddenly released what that meant; 8 leaders of the O8. She'd met three of them, now.

"Oh, dear," Nurse Joy murmured.

"I'll knock them right off the Testing List," the apparent 3 said. "Come on, 1! Let's drive them into the dust!"

"Yeah," 1 sneered. "Looking forward to beating you in a rematch, kids."

"Guess you'll be disappointed," muttered Gem. She tossed her Pokeball and Budew came out.

"Onix, you feel good enough to battle?" Cal asked. The Onix grunted and slivered up next to the very small Budew.

"Ah, so that's your Onix?" 2 said from behind 1 and 3. "How incredibly ironic. What a useful distraction it provided to Nurse Joy…we still had to use Voltorb, though, and battle you now, of course."

"Go, Cubone!" 1 called.

"Frillish, come out!" shouted 3. The blue Floating Pokemon landed lightly next to Cubone. "Use Bubble!"

Bubbles poured out of the Frillish's mouth. They covered a wide range and popped painfully loud around Budew and Onix.

"Budew, use Mega Drain on Frillish!" A little knack of instinct told Gem that 3 was more powerful. It would be best to beat him as soon as possible.

"Onix, use Tackle on Cubone!"

Frillish's health was Drained, and Onix slammed Cubone with his tail. Cubone spun in the air to land on its feet, but surely a hit from an Onix had to have done a lot of damage to the little Pokemon.

"Cubone, use Bone Club!"

"Onix, Harden!" Onix stiffened itself in defense as Cubone whammed its bone into the rock snake Pokemon. "Now use Rock Tomb!" Onix pounded the ground and threw a boulder at Cubone. Cubone's eyes became wide before the hit, and a moment later, it was out cold.

"You're useless, 1!" muttered 3. "Frillish, use Water Pulse!" Frillish blew up ring and sent it flying towards Onix and Budew. Onix was thrown to the ground by it; it was a supper-effective move.

Budew grunted and stood up, and then its body began to glow. In a flash of light, Budew had evolved into Roselia.

"Budew…" whispered Gem. Roselia waved one of her huge rose hands elegantly. Gem smiled. "Use Magical Leaf!"

Roselia twirled around like a ballerina, surrounding itself with leaves that glowed purple.

"Go!" she shouted, and then Frillish was pelted with them. The grass-type moved was supper-effective against the water-type Pokemon. It fell backwards, knocked out.

"Told you they were tough," 1 muttered. "Cubone; return!"

"Maybe you were right," 3 said gruffly. "Frillish, come back! Yo 2, you done yet?"

2 typed a few more words than slammed his laptop shut, satisfied. "Quite," he said. "And your battle was most satisfactory to my research."

"Good," 1 said. "Let's scram before a Jenny shows up. Or worse, that Champion."

"That would be truly unpleasant," 2 said. It took Gem a moment to realize they were talking about Champion Cynthia. "I have to admit, I was quite surprised and disappointed in her…"

"Disappointed!?" Gem repeated, aghast. "We beat you and there's no way we could beat her! She's got to be the most powerful Pokemon trainer out there!"

All three of them gave Gem a knowing, mock smile. Then 2 drew out one of those smoke bombs.

"Last one," he commented. "I really need to get a Weezing of my own…I rather dislike asking 7 if I can borrow his…"

"Wait, stop!" Cal shouted. He tried to run forward to stop them, but 2 dropped the ball. Gem was smart enough this time to hold her breath and close her eyes as she felt the dark purple smoke surround her.

Eventually she had to gasp to breath, and her lungs were filled with the bomb's smoke. She coughed, waving a hand, and eventually the smoke cleared. 1, 2, and 3 were all gone.

"You alright?" Cal asked her, sounding disappointed.

"Fine," muttered Gem, with a last few coughs. "Roselia, return." Roselia came back, and Cal called back his Onix, too.

"Nurse Joy!" Officer Jenny ran up to them. There was a crowd with her, including Champion Cynthia. "What happened?!"

"The O8 bombed the Pokemon Center!" Nurse Joy said. "We're lucky no one was in there! I was out here, tending to the Onix."

"Where'd they go?" Officer Jenny said, looking side to side as if she expected the O8 to pop out any moment.

"They used a smoke bomb," Gem said. She could still smell it in the air. Officer Jenny sniffed and seemed to smell it too.

"These trainers fought the O8 members," Nurse Joy said.

"For a third time," Cal said. "They've used smoke bombs to escape from us twice! One of us has got to get a flying-type Pokemon," he said to Gem.

"Trapinch will evolve into a Vabrava eventually," Gem said half-heartedly.

"That will take a while," Cal said. "Plus, you've already evolved two of your Pokemon. I've only done one."

"Who's keeping track?" Gem said with an amused smile.

"I am," Cal said stubbornly, and Gem rolled her eyes. Officer Jenny began to poke around what was left of the Pokemon Center, looking for clues or something of importance.

All of a sudden, Cynthia stepped up. She looked them both up and down. She definitely held herself like a Champion. While at the museum, she'd kept with a playful smile, but now she wore a thoughtful frown. She radiated a light sense of power and looked much wiser than her years. She suddenly smiled.

"I have a good feeling about you two," she said to them. "Everyone was born to be a part of this world, and something tells me your part is going to be pretty big."

"Um…" Gem said, a familiar feeling of pressure her on her. Her parents were pushing her forward, and now _Cynthia,_ a _Champion,_ expected great things from her _too?_ "…Thanks?"

"That seems…really positive," Cal said.

"You don't think you're important?" Cynthia said, looking at him.

"Well, I hope to be Champion one day," Cal murmured, seemly embarrassed to tell this dream to a real Champion, "but that kind of foreshadowing…don't you think it's a little bit…overly hopeful?"

Cynthia smiled.

"Since there is sadness, we can feel joy," she said. "When there is anger, compassion is born. We trainers join with Pokemon, and we both become greater than we could alone. Don't you believe in that? There's more happiness in the world than people realize. We all have a purpose."

Cal didn't look entirely convinced, and Cynthia didn't seem surprised.

"Here," she took out a Pokeball and held it out to him. "So you'll remember me as a good person, rather than a dreamer. And maybe you'll come around someday."

Cal gaped wide-eyed at the Pokeball.

 _"_ _You're_ giving _me_ a _Pokemon?!"_ he asked. Cynthia chuckled.

"No, I'm just holding it out, you can't have it," she said sarcastically. "Don't freak out; it hatched from an egg my Braviary was carrying. It's a Rufflet. You wanted a flying-type Pokemon, right?"

" _You're giving me—"_

"Cal, just say thank-you," Gem said quickly. As much as she was surprised, he was _kind of_ making a fool of himself.

"Thank you," Cal said in a very high voice. He reached out and took the Pokeball, holding it tightly. Cynthia's gaze trailed to the ruins of the Pokemon Center around them.

"How strange," she murmured. "Why would the O8 attack a Pokemon Center…and while I'm just a few blokes away." Cynthia suddenly saw the ruins of a clock and jumped. "Great Gyarados, is that the time?!" She took out a Pokedex and turned it on, and looked _more_ alarmed. "It is! I'm going to be late for my flight! _Go, Braviary!"_

A huge red and purple bird jumped out of the Pokeball. Cynthia leapt up onto its back and it looked rather alarmed at first

"Fly, quick, we're going to be late!"

"Braviary!" the Pokemon shouted, and then swooped up into the air. Cynthia glanced back and waved, her huge amount of blonde hair flying everywhere, and then she was gone.

"She is," Cal said. "The coolest Champion. _Ever."_

"She bought your love with a Pokemon," Gem commented. "But yeah, even without that, she's great."

Nurse Joy had another building set up for traveling trainers to spend the night in. It was less fancy, but it was shelter. And it most certainly was better than the Pokemon Center now, which was, of course, blown up.

But the next morning, Officer Jenny came to see them.

"I was wondering what else you could tell me," she said.

"I can't think of anything else," Gem said. She and Cal were outside feeding their Pokemon, as Onix could not fit inside. "Did you find out what they were after?"

"Yes," Officer Jenny said gravely. "It was very strange. They hacked into the PC's Hall of Records."

"Hall of Records?" Cal asked. Jenny smiled.

"Most people don't really care about it," she said. "It chronicles trainer's achievements. Let's say you lost your gym badges. It wouldn't really matter, because that's all digitally written down in the Hall of Records."

"Why would they break into there?" Gem wondered.

"It appears they were downloading pretty much everything," Jenny said. "But they were particularly looking for Pokemon Masters."

"Pokemon Masters?" Gem and Cal said together.

"But wait, isn't that public information?" Gem asked.

"Not quite," Jenny said. "You see, some trainers don't like the fame that comes with a Pokemon Master. You saw how Cynthia was treated." Gem guiltily remembered following Cynthia around with the large crowd. That must be so annoying… "So, once the trainers have eight badges, they challenge the Elite Four and Champion without everyone watching. And nobody knows about it if they win. Unless they want everyone to know, of course."

"So they were looking for secret Pokemon Masters," Gem breathed. "What would they want with that?"

"Remember what 1 said," Cal muttered. ""Find the most powerful." What if he wasn't talking about the most powerful Pokemon, but the most powerful _trainer?"_

"2 said he was disappointed in Cynthia!" Gem remembered. "He must think she's not the most powerful trainer!"

Officer Jenny quickly began writing this down.

"But wait," Cal said. "How do they _tell_ who's the most powerful? How do they know? And even if they find whoever it is, what will they do?"

"This information's great," Officer Jenny said, clicking her pen. "Anything else?" Gem thought for a moment.

"I think 2 said something about 7 having a Weezing," she said unsurely.

"Great," Jenny said. "Bye!"

Gem and Cal went to the Pokemon Gym that day. It was a rock-type gym, and after a thrilling battle, Gem emerged victorious. Her Pokemon had barely won, as the gym leader had fought with four powerful Pokemon. Cal went after her, and to his great delight, his Ralts evolved into a Kirlia. Gem knew that meant her own Ralt's couldn't be far behind, but she let him have his fun.

Three badges on each of their chests, Gem and Cal left Hibiscus town and headed for Marigold Town. Gem caught a little Magnemite that was floating around aimlessly. Cal had stuck his nose up in the air, saying that his Rufflet that had been given to him by _Champion Cynthia_ and was a child of one of _Champion Cynthia's_ Pokemon and was "far, far better" than a Magnemite. Gem had hit him over the head and called him Grovyle; then he calmed down.

Mairgold Town was full of ghost-type Pokemon, but it wasn't creepy like it sounded. The ghost Pokemon seemed to be at peace and perfectly friendly (although Gem did see a Frillish that reminded her of 3's Pokemon).

She and Cal went straight to the gym. It was a ghost-type gym, of course. And Gem knew when she saw it that this was going to be hard. For one thing, the gym leader would fight her with five Pokemon, the same amount as she had.

"You ready?" said the deep-voiced gym leader. It put Gem on edge. He was an opposing man, famous for finding and donating numerous valuable stones to the Pokemon Stone Museum. His name was Ace or something like that.

Gem just nodded, and the gym leader sent out a Haunter. Gem shivered at the sight of the large ghost Pokemon, with floating claws that weren't attached to its body.

"Go, Marshtomp!" Gem said, throwing out her trusty starter Pokemon.

The battle began. Gem called out orders to Marshtomp, who learned Muddy Water during the battle. It was close, but Gem emerged victorious and defeated Haunter.

The gym leader then sent out a Sableye. It defeated Marshtomp fairly quickly. Gem decided to take a risk and use Ralts. Ralts's psychic-type would make her weak against Sableye's ghost-type, but her fairy-type would be strong against its dark-type.

Gem's risk seemed to prove bad. After a vicious and rough battle, Sableye had Ralt pinned against a corner, about to use Shadow Claw. But in her determination, Ralts evolved into Kirlia and fought back. In the end, they knocked out each other.

Gem sent out Magnemite next. To her disappointment, it lost against the gym leader's Dusknull. The gym leader was ahead now.

Gem sent out Trapinch, who finished off the Dusknull with some difficulty. Even though the gym leader's next Pokemon, Honedge, was a steel-type and was weak to a ground-type like Trapinch, Trapinch had taken too much damage from the last fight. She was knocked out.

It was Gem's last Pokemon, then; Roselia. And even if Roselia defeated Honedge, she still had the gym leader's last Pokemon to fight.

Beginning to stress, Gem ordered Roselia through the battle. She wasn't sure Roselia could beat the Honedge...

Roselia won, as Honedge had taken a great amount of damage from the last fight. The gym leader sent out his last Pokemon; Trevenant. The battle was destructive, dramatic, and Gem was sweating at its climax. But as both Pokemon were on their last legs, Roselia made a decisive hit on Trevenant; the battle was hers.

Gem could not have been more proud. She hugged Roselia so hard. The gym leader was very pleased and very impressed, and said he had a ton of fun. Not only did he give Gem the badge, but he also uniquely gave her Shiny Stone, the item required to evolve Roselia into Roserade.

Gem was awed, but decided to evolve Roselia later. Cal would be furious if she got ahead of him again (which she was, now that Ralts had evolved).

Gem healed her Pokemon and let them out to watch Cal fight the gym leader. His Seel evolved into a Dewgong, so they were even again with their evolutions.

The battle was close from the beginning. As time went on, the gym leader slowly began to creep ahead. Gem was on the edge of her seat, unsure that Cal would make it.

He didn't.

His Onix couldn't defeat the gym leader's last Pokemon, Honedge.

 **Author's Notes:** ** _Now_** **I feel like we're getting into the real story. Don't worry; Cynthia will return and play an important role. You see, I like to introduce these super-cool characters, like Cynthia and Mewtwo, early on, so you can get used to my interpretations of them. Then they go off and my main characters can develop without you being distracted, and I can bring in those cool characters later. I** ** _promise_** **, though, it's not like they'll just drop in at the end. You'll see Mewtwo again sooner than you think...**

 **Anyway, really hope you liked my interpretation of Cynthia. I looked up her quotes from the games and rephrased them in here. A lotta research went into it.**


	7. Lost in Moonlight!

Episode 7: Lost in Moonlight!

Gem drew back her worried Pokemon and hopped down to see Cal as he stormed out.

"Did you win?" he growled at her immediately.

"Er…"

"I thought so," he muttered. He healed his Pokemon and began to head out.

"Come on, Cal you nearly won," Gem tried. "I bet you'd crush him if you challenged him tomorrow!"

"Easy for you to say!" Cal snapped. "You've _never_ lost a battle!"

Gem stopped in her tracks; it was true, she'd never lost a Pokemon battle. Not a gym battle, not a battle against the O8, not even a battle against the trainers on the routes. Not yet. After all of her doubts, she'd never failed once so far?

Gem shook herself; that wasn't important now.

"Cal, that doesn't matter," Gem said. "When there are winners, there are losers, too."

"You sound like Cynthia."

"I thought you liked her!"

" _Exactly!"_ Cal shouted, spinning around. "Gem, you're _just like her._ Don't you get it? _You're_ going to be Champion, _you're_ more powerful than me, even the freaking Organization of Eight knows it! Everything just comes easy to you, doesn't it, you've never _lost."_

"Nothing comes easy!" Gem shouted, shaking and shocked at her own words. "I have been doubting myself every step of the way! My parents have pressured me since I was born to win the Flower Tournament! I would have never made it this far without you! I've always been _awed_ by you _!_ You're always confident, you never doubt, how do you _do_ it?!"

Both of them stopped, breathing hard.

Cal shook his head and looked down.

"I'm sorry, Gem," he said. Gem sighed; he'd calmed done, he'd gone back to his regular self.

"It's fine," Gem said, letting the tension out of her body. "Everybody gets mad and hurts other people. I'll live." He still looked down. Gem leaned forward and grabbed his chin, pulling it up so he looked at her.

"It's alright," Gem said. "We're a team now, don't you think? When we're strong, we're strong together."

Something passed between them, like electricity.

Gem let go of Cal's chin, feeling awkward.

"Um…" she said. "Do you want me to help you train for tomorrow?"

"Yeah," said Cal, with an almost _too_ easy shrug.

Gem and Cal trained relentlessly. She put her Roselia against his Grovyle, then her Trapinch against his Onix, then her Marshtomp against his Dewgong. They went back and forth from battling to healing and taking breaks at the Pokemon Center. When the two Kirlia refused to fight (as same as before), Gem had Cal order her Kirlia so they could work together, while they fought Gem's Magnimite and Cal's Rufflet (whom Gem commanded).

Magnemite evolved into Magneton, but Gem still didn't tell Cal about the Shiny Stone. Just to be safe in case he was still mad; she didn't need to evolve her Roselia yet.

While training in the forest, Cal came across a Litwick. He quickly caught it and trained with it. It was a rather shy Pokemon, and whenever Gem or Cal told it that it was doing well, it always blushed.

This was Cal's sixth Pokemon. This could be his full team, if he kept it.

Cal practically jumped on Gem's bed to wake her up at the crack of dawn. He then pressured her to finish her breakfast, and pretty much dragged her to the gym. Gem had never seen him so excited.

The gym was actually closed when they got there. Cal paced outside for a few minutes, getting him a strange look from the gym leader when he finally arrived.

The battle began; the gym leader sent out Trevenant first, so Cal sent out his Rufflet.

"Peck!" Cal demanded.

"Astonish!"

The two Pokemon darted at each other, trying to get close. Just a foot away from each other, Cal shouted "Wing Attack!" Rufflet stopped and flapped its wings. Trevenant stopped, digging its root feet into the ground to hold still from the wind, struggling in the super-effective attack.

"Sucker Punch!" Trevenant drew back its leafy fist to punch.

"Aerial Ace!" Rufflet's wings glowed and it dived at Trevenant. The wings and the fist collided, frozen in a moment, power struggling. There was a massive explosion and both Pokemon were blown back. Trevenant took a nasty collide with a wall and cried out.

"Use Peck!" Before Trevenant could get up, Rufflet charged and stabbed with its sword-like beak. The super-effective move was enough to finish it off.

The battle got even better from there. Onix did great against the Haunter, Grovyle destroyed the Sableye, Litwick got Honedge on its last legs, but Dewgong finished it off. Dusknull got a lucky shot on Dewgong, but Kirlia defeated it easily. Cal withdrew every one of his Pokemon after they won; he wanted them all to be a part of the battle.

The gym leader went straight up to Cal the moment the battle was over.

"I have never been more impressed," he said. "I've met stronger trainers, yes, but I've never met anyone who improved so much. Not just in strength, but in attitude and bond with their Pokemon."

"Thank you," Cal said, bowing a little. "That means a lot."

"I'll give you the best I can think of," the gym leader said. "Here is a Dawn Stone for your Kirlia, and a Metal Coat for your Onix."

Gem gasped in the stands and Cal looked shocked. Both these items would evolve his Pokemon.

"I can't accept these," Cal said.

"Please," the gym leader said. " _I_ can't stop myself from giving them to you. I insist."

"Thank…thank you so much."

Gem waited for him, and she was so proud and overwhelmed she hugged him.

"I can't believe it!" Gem said, drawing away. "You did so well! And he gave you _two_ stones!"

"He gave you one, too?"

"Yeah," Gem said, a little worried Cal might be mad at her for keeping it from him. "A Shiny Stone for my Roselia."

"Good, I was going to ask him for a Shiny Stone," Cal said. He healed his Pokemon. "Maybe traded one of mine for it."

"Oh, please, don't even consider that," Gem said. She was glad Cal didn't mention the evolution race. To be honest, she'd lost count. "Come on; let's go evolve our Pokemon to celebrate your victory!"

Outside, they released all their Pokemon. Onix went first, evolving in a beam of light. His rough rocky skin become bright and smoother; he became Steelix.

Gem and Cal petted Steelix's huge head as he hummed happily. Gem took out the Shiny Stone.

"Ready, Roselia?" Gem asked. She held out the stone. Roselia reached out one of her rose hands and touched the stone. She spun away, twirling in the light, and exploded in sparkles.

 _"_ _Roserade!"_ she said elegantly. She lifted her new hands, bouquets of roses, tossed back her white head, and held herself like a ballerina.

"Grovyle's rubbed off on you," Gem observed. She remembered little Budew looking up at Grovyle; now, she was around his size. Grovyle seemed to realize this, but for once, he was kind about it. He smiled and playfully punched Roserade's shoulder.

Then he looked down on the other Pokemon as if to say _"Grass-types rule."_

Steelix growled in disagreement.

"Stop it, guys," Gem said, smiling. She looked over at the two Kirlia, holding hands. Cal's Kirlia stepped up proudly, still keeping a hand on Gem's Kirlia.

"Ready?" Cal asked, holding out the Dawn Stone. Kirlia lightly touched the Dawn Stone.

And _both_ Kirlia began to glow. They grew, sparking and glowing brighter and brighter. The light faded, and Gardevoir and Gallade stood hand in hand. They beamed at each other and Gardevoir leaned in and gave Gallade a small kiss on the cheek.

"Why did they… _both_ evolve?" Cal asked, confused.

"I don't know," Gem said softly, but she had a few ideas.

With their newly evolved Pokemon, Gem and Cal decided to go to Chrysanthemum Town (or, for short, Mum Town). It was where the Legendary Pokemon Research Labs were, a place that studied Legendary Pokemon.

Unfortunately, they'd miscalculated how far it was, and how late it had been when they'd left. Cal's battle had been so intense it had felt like minutes, when in fact it had been over an hour.

Even though it was dark now, Gem and Cal were so full of energy that they couldn't stop walking. The moon was full and bright, so it wasn't quite dangerous. So they just kept going.

Gem was cheerful, watching the nighttime Pokemon hide in the shadows and the moonlight reflex through the forest.

Cal stopped her. Gem paused and looked ahead; there was a wild Tropius standing on the path. The huge Pokemon was stretching its long neck to eat leaves from the trees.

"You want it?" asked Cal. Gem shrugged.

"I already have a grass-type Pokemon," she said. "So do you. I guess we'll catch it for the Pokedex, then."

All of the suddenly, the Tropius snapped off a branch, trying to pick off a leaf. The loud _snap_ disturbed many Pokemon, including a Mankey that sprung out of the tree and used Scratch on the Tropius's face. The Tropius stumbled, alarmed, and beat its massive leafy wings all over the place.

Gem and Cal were blown away by the sheer power, off deep into the forest.

Gem hit against something and groaned, falling to the ground. She pushed herself up and looked around. She didn't see the path anywhere in sight.

"Cal?" she called.

"Here," he said. He came over and helped her up.

"Where are we?" Gem asked. She'd been so blown around, she didn't know where she'd come from.

"We were blown off the path," Cal said. "Don't worry, though; Steelix is supposed to have this magnet in its brain that works as a compass so it never loses d—"

Cal cut off and looked down at his belt.

"My Pokeballs are gone!" he said, alarmed. Gem looked down at her own belt.

"Mine are, too!" she said. She was consumed with worry; where were her Pokemon? Were they safe?

Gardevoir and Gallade pounced out of their Pokeballs. They had hit against something, but their trainers were nowhere to be seen.

Gardevoir glanced from side to side, confused. She seemed to be in a forest, much like her original home. It was nighttime, with a beautiful full moon. What a strange place to wake up.

Gallade looked around, also confused. He bounded around the edge of the trees, and Gardevoir watched him. He finally gave up and returned.

 _"_ _Do you know where there are?"_ He asked.

 _"_ _No,"_ Gardevoir said. " _I wonder what happened…do you think they're in trouble?"_

 _"_ _Don't worry,"_ Gallade said. He took her hand. " _I'm sure they're fine. Look, the rest of the team is not here."_ He waved his arm in an arc to show her. " _They must be with our trainers."_

 _"_ _You're right,"_ Gardevoir said, nodding and feeling reassured. She smiled and tilted her head at Gallade. " _But what do we do?"_

Gallade looked around again. There were many wild Pokemon here, wandering through the night. There was no sign of civilization or their trainers.

 _"_ _I suppose we just try to find them,"_ he said. " _Ready?"_

He held out his arm to her and Gardevoir took it. Locked together, they strolled through the moonlit forest.

"I think the sun set over there," Cal said. "So we should head this way."

"I don't think so," Gem said. "I thought it set over there." Cal stood thoughtfully for a moment. Gem felt jittery. She was worried for her Pokemon and slightly panicking that she was lost.

"Well, we just need to find some kind of landmark," he said. "Something we'll recognize."

"OK," Gem said. "But we're travelers. Everything's new."

"Right," he said. "Then, um…"

"We find our Pokemon?" Gem suggested. "I mean, we need to find them anyway. And if we find your Steelix, he can lead us." Steelix could tell the direction.

"Right," Cal said. "We should split up." Gem frowned.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'd rather be lost with _you_ than be lost _alone,"_ Gem said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I _said_ don't take it wrong way!"

"Well, you sure made it sound the wrong way!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean!?"

"Forget it!"

 _"_ _You_ forget it!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

There was a pause.

"OK, so if we split up," Cal said, "there we'll need some sort of signal to find each other. How about _WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO_?"

"That sounds like a dying Wailord," Gem said dryly.

"Well, there aren't any Wailord around here," Cal said stubbornly.

"Why not we just say "HELLO" really loud, or, better yet, _not_ split up?" Gem said.

"Alright, fine!" Cal said. "We'll go together! Let's just find our Pokemon."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Gardevoir was in awe of this beautiful night. Jumpluff slept together in fluffy piles, Skiploom glided overhead, and Taillow and Starly sang softly into the night. Together she and Gallade walked through the scenery.

She gasped up at the beautiful sky, full of stars and the ever-glowing Milky Way. Feeling at peace, she rested her head against Gallade's shoulder, closing her eyes for a moment.

She felt him smile, and he slowly came to a halt. She stopped with him, still with her arm wrapped around his. Gardevoir opened her eyes and looked around.

She let go of Gallade to turn in a full circle to admire her surroundings; they were in a meadow, with flowers of all kind, subtly colorful in the silver moonlight. Trees rustled in the perimeter, and Pokemon gathered to watch her and Gallade.

Lifting their best voices, the Jigglypuff began to sing. Azurill, Cottonee, Whimsicott, Florges, Spritzee, and even a Togekiss joined to make the most beautiful music.

Gardevoir was enchanted as Gallade softly took her hand. He lifted it up and met her eyes, and they spoke without words. Even those precious words they shared that their trainers could not understand. Gardevoir felt Gallade wrap an arm around her.

Together they danced, trailing along the meadow. Their feet moved so lightly that they did not crush the flowers the danced on. The music of the other Pokemon immersed them.

It was the most beautiful night.

"BEEDRILL! YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS A _BEEDRILL_ NEST!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?!"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Gem ducked as a Beedrill lunged at her with its sharp hand-stingers. She yelped as another one came from the side.

"Get AWAY, you bugs!" shouted Cal.

Gem jumped over a fallen long, grabbed a branch, and swung it at the Beedrill. Still fuming, the insects retreated to their nest. Gem and Cal said nothing, catching their breath.

 ** _Well,_** said a voice inside Gem's head. **_That was_** **quite** ** _amusing._**

 **Author's Notes: *Gasp* Now who could that be?**

 **Hooray! I finally did that part! From the very beginning of this story, I've had a vision of a Gardevoir and a Gallade dancing in the moonlight while their trainers freak out elsewhere. We finally get to see how Gardevoir and Gallade interact with each other and we can actually understand them.**

 **Cal and Gem fight quite a bit in this chapter, but they make up quickly. That's what friends do ;)**


	8. Legendary Pokemon!

Episode 8: Legendary Pokemon!

Eventually the wild Pokemon stopped singing and Gardevoir and Gallade stopped dancing. Gardevoir sighed, her heart fluttering inside of her chest. Her small feet felt like weren't touching the ground. She wanted to stay right here, in Gallade's arms, forever…

They continued their moonlit stroll to find their trainers. Yet again Gardevoir admired the scenery and the wild Pokemon they passed. None of them dared to attack two fully evolved Pokemon; besides, it was night, and many of them slept.

Gallade stopped and lightly removed himself from Gardevoir.

 _"_ _What is it?"_ Gardevoir asked as he bent down. He paused, as if for a moment he wasn't going to show her. Then he turned around and held out a Pokeball.

Gem's Pokeball.

Gardevoir gasped. She turned her head from side to side—there was another, and another! Her eyes glowed as she used her powers to bring all the Pokeballs to her. She found every single member of her team, and Gallade's team. Even her own Pokeball.

 _"_ _They don't have their Pokeballs!"_ Gardevoir cried. " _They're in danger!"_

 _"_ _Shh,"_ Gallade said. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and Gardevoir stopped her wailing, comforted but still panicked. " _They are fine. I know it. We just need to find them."_

 _"_ _But what if they're hurt?"_ Gardevoir whimpered. She loved her trainer. Together, they'd become so powerful. And Gem had given up part of her journey so that Gardevoir could be with Gallade.

 _"_ _Do you really think they'd get into trouble without us?"_ Gallade teased lightly. " _Be calm, dear one. Let us let the rest of our teams out so that they may help us."_

Gardevoir nodded and waved a hand at the floating Pokeballs. They burst open and the other Pokemon looked around the forest. Gardevoir couldn't speak, still consumed with fear.

 _"_ _Our trainers are missing!"_ Gallade said, stepping up and taking leadership. " _We_ must _find them!"_

ooo

 ** _May I help?_** Mewtwo asked, still smiling about the Beedrill.

"Mewtwo," Gem realized. Now might be a good time to ask him about the O8 and where he came from, but she was worried about her Pokemon.

 ** _You seem to be lost,_** Mewtwo said. He lowered himself to the ground, his heavy brown cloak blowing gently in the breeze.

"We were blown off the path to Chrysanthemum Town by a Tropius," Cal said. "Our Pokemon in their Pokeballs were lost."

Mewtwo's amusement vanished into concern.

 ** _We will find them,_** he assured, and his eyes glowed blue for a moment. Gem and Cal waited before they faded back to normal. ** _This way._**

Mewtwo flew through the forest, slowly. They trailed behind him.

"Mewtwo," Gem asked tentatively. "We heard you were cloned by Team Plasma."

 ** _What?_** Mewtwo asked, glanced back at her. **_I have hardly set foot in the Unova Region. I was cloned by Giovonni, leader of Team Rocket._** Mewtwo's face darkened as he looked onward.

"That can't be right," Cal said. "Team Rocket tried and failed to clone Mew. Team Plasma stole the DNA and made their own. Isn't that you?"

 ** _Where did you get this information?_** Mewtwo asked, somewhat suspicious.

"Officer Jenny," Gem said. "For a while, we thought the O8 was after the most powerful Pokemon, which would either be you or Mew, who's extinct." Mewtwo snorted.

 ** _Mew is not extinct,_** he scoffed. His face darkened again. **_I know nothing of Team Plasma. I was cloned by Team Rocket to serve their purposes. But my creators used and betrayed me. So I destroyed their laboratory._** His long tail lashed behind him.

 ** _If the O8 are looking for the most powerful Pokemon, their search is in vain. I have had more than my fill on greedy humans, and Mew…_** Mewtwo smiled a bit. **_I don't think it'd join them._**

"But that doesn't add up," Cal said. "Officer Jenny said Mewtwo helped fight Genesect in Unova."

 ** _I have never heard of this "Genesect."_** He paused. **_The fact that this new team is trying to find the most powerful Pokemon concerns me, however…_**

"We don't think that anymore," Gem said. "A while back, they broke into the PC's Hall of Records to find trainers who might have beaten the Champion in secret. So now we think they're looking for the most powerful Pokemon trainer."

Mewtwo pondered this for a moment, and then twitched his tail.

 ** _Your Pokemon are up ahead,_** he nodded, and Gem saw all of her Pokemon, looking around confusedly.

"Marshtomp!" Gem cried. She ran over and hugged her starter Pokemon. "Trapinch, Gardevoir, Roserade, Magneton! You're here!"

Together they made a great group hug, her Pokemon purring with affection and relief.

"Calm down, Steelix, don't crush me!" Cal laughed.

"Thank you, Mewtwo," Gem said, looking up. Her Pokemon lifted their heads to Mewtwo, watching the scene from above. His head was down, hiding his mouth, and he had a weird look in his eye.

He nodded in response. Then he turned a little.

 ** _Chrysanthemum Town is this way. I will lead you._**

"Thanks," Cal said. "Alright, guys, return!"

Mewtwo flew off and Gem and Cal followed him.

Gem was confused, though. Mewtwo was certain he'd been cloned by Team Rocket. Maybe Team Plasma hadn't cloned him and the reports had been mistaken. But then, what Pokemon had fought the Genesect? Could people have just mistaken it for Mewtwo?

"Mewtwo, if you're cloned from Mew, does that make you the most powerful Pokemon in the world?" Cal asked.

 ** _Mew and I have equal strength,_** Mewtwo said. **_But yes, as far as I know._**

"What about Arceus?" Gem wondered. "People wonder if it's a mythical Pokemon or not, but if it's real, it's supposed to be the most powerful Pokemon."

 ** _I have never encountered an Arceus, so I know not._**

"That's fair," Gem asked. "What about your journey? Any idea of your purpose?"

 ** _I have been searching for years,_** Mewtwo said. He did a weird, mental sigh. **_I do not know if I will ever find my purpose._**

"You kind of sound like anti-Cynthia," Cal said. "She's a Champion of another region. We met her," Cal added proudly. "She gave me my Rufflet."

"Don't let your head get as big as a Jellicent's," Gem said, rolling her eyes.

 ** _Your Pokemon have grown impressively fast,_** Mewtwo commented. Cal elbowed Gem.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered. " _Mewtwo,_ tied for the most _powerful Pokemon_ , just complimented _our_ Pokemon."

Gem grinned. Mewtwo didn't expect anything of her, but admired what she'd done. That was _exactly_ what she needed to hear.

 ** _Chrysanthemum Town is up ahead,_** Mewtwo said, turning to face them in the air. **_Keep moving forward, and you will find it. I must not be seen._**

"Wait," Gem said. "Why can't you be seen? You were just sitting in a coffee shop when we first met you."

Mewtwo smiled.

 ** _I was testing how humans reacted to me,_** he said. **_I never expected to actually be greeted by any. When I left, I erased everyone else's memories of me._**

"You can _do_ that?" Cal asked, shocked. Mewtwo jerked his head, in an almost-shrug.

 ** _I did it to Team Rocket, among others,_** he said. **_You two haven't told anyone about me?_**

"Actually, no," Gem said. "But don't I have you in my Pokedex?"

 ** _As long as you don't show it to Giovonni, that should be fine,_** Mewtwo said with a pleased smile. He then inclined his head. **_May we meet again. Good luck._**

Mewtwo disappeared, streaming up in a blue beam. Gem watched him jet across the sky like a comet and fade away.

"Well," Gem said. "I'm very, very tired."

"Sorry I snapped at you in the forest," Cal said. Gem shrugged.

"I snapped too. We were tired and worried about our Pokemon. Forget it."

ooo

The gym was a water-type gym, but it opened later in the day. Gem and Cal went into the forest, keeping an eye out for Tropius. Gem caught her sixth Pokemon; Houndoom.

They then trained their Pokemon together; Trapinch evolved into Vibrava. The poor Pokemon must have felt left behind in all the evolutions around her; the moment she evolved, she flew around happily in circles until Gem made her return.

Later, Gem and Cal decided to go to the Legendary Pokemon Research Lab. Tours were in the morning and on a very tight schedule.

It was fascinating, though. They had a whole section that monitored Rayquaza in the atmosphere, a team working on how to harness and replicate Cresselia feathers, a group trying to pinpoint the locations of the ever-elusive Suicune, Raikou, and Enti (The Legendary Beasts), some were studying the Primal Evolution of Reyquaza, Kyogre, and Groudon, how Legendary Mega Stones worked, and so much more. Some scientists were also trying to locate Latios and Latias, trying to disprove or prove the rumors that the two legendary Pokemon were in the possession of the O8.

The most recent project was probes that had been sent into the dimensions of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. It was a delicate process to safely get the probe into the dimensions and not to disturb the legendary Pokemon that lived there. Palkia and Dialga's dimensions had clashed recently, and both of the Pokemon thought the other was invading. Their conflict had cause problems all over Sinnoh.

There was a huge wall full of pictures and information on Legendary Pokemon. There were _so many,_ and they were all quite impressive. Mythical Pokemon were in a small corner, including Mew. Mewtwo had one, but the description said he was a debatable legendary Pokemon (as he was created by humans). It claimed he was made by Team Plasma, and they only had a drawing for the picture.

To Gem's surprise, the description claimed Mewtwo had not one usable Mega Stone but _two._ One was X and the other was Y. Gem wondered if Mewtwo knew about them; the Mewtwonite X was in the Pokemon Stone Museum, while Mewtwonite Y's location was unknown.

"That was fascinating," Gem said, once the tour was done.

"Yeah, there are _a lot_ legendary Pokemon," Cal said. "And they're all so powerful."

"They need one to guard all the Pokemon Centers," Gem joked. "The O8 wouldn't touch them, then."

Cal stopped and looked back at the large lab.

"What?" Gem asked.

"Gem," he said, "while we were in there, I noticed something. I thought I saw…2."

"2?" Gem repeated, paling.

"I didn't say anything because he disappeared, so I thought I was just being paranoid," Cal said. "But the Legendary Pokemon Lab…it seems like the kind of place they'd attack, doesn't it?"

"We have to warn them!" Gem blurted. She whirled around and ran back towards the lab. She crashed through the door, and everyone in the room jumped and turned to her, confused.

"You're all in danger!" Gem shouted. "We have to evacuate!"

"Evacuate?" someone repeated. He stepped up. "Who are you kids?"

"No time!" Cal said, coming through the door. "We think the O8 is about to attack!"

The person thought for a moment.

"If so, we can't abandon the lab," he said. "And I'm not trusting two kids; you might be working for the O8."

" _Everyone here is in danger!"_ Gem hissed.

"I'll call back the tours and call Officer Jenny," he said. "You two stay put."

"Thank you," Gem said. At least he was being reasonable.

Tourists began to come to the doors, looking confused. Gem scanned them, looking for a particular old man.

The people left, except three. Gem stared at 2, 3, and a new character. All wore trench coats.

"I'd wondered if you'd recognized me," 2 said. "5, if you would preoccupy them, that'd be brilliant. I must help 4; I only came to see if it was them."

All three of them flew off their trench coats, revealing their O8 uniforms. The new character had a purple 5 on his chest, and he tossed out two Pokemon. The first, a Nidoqueen, stood before the door, forbidding anyone to leave. The second, a Nidoking, stood threatening before Gem and Cal.

2 slipped back into the halls. The staff of the Pokemon labs pushed themselves against the wall in horror.

"Careful," 3 said. "Remember; these two are the top Test Subjects." He threw out his Frillish.

"We're nobody's test Rattata," Cal growled. He turned his attention to the Nidoking in front of him. "Dang it; poison-type Pokemon, and my Steelix could never fit in here. Go, Dewgong!"

"Go, Magneton!" Gem said. "Use Thunder Shock!"

"Dewgong, Icy Wind!"

"Nidoking, Double Kick!"

Nidoking ducked under Dewgong's Icy Wind and kicked her twice in quick succession. The fight-type move was super-effective.

"Ice Shard!" Dewgong forced itself up and threw chucks of ice at Nidoking. Nidoking cried out, suffering from the super-effective move.

Meanwhile, Thunder Shock had hit Frillish. Frillish survived the hit and used Bubble, but Magneton avoided it and used Thunder Shock again. The two super-effective hits knocked out Frillish.

"Magneton, help out Dewgong, use Magnet Bomb!" Gem ordered. Magneton threw out little metal bombs that stuck to Nidoking's skin. They exploded, and Nidoking fell.

"Nidoqueen, come on!"

"Go, Electrode!" 3 cried, and the Pokemon popped out. "Use Electro Ball!"

Electrode hurled a ball of lightning at Dewgong, who elegantly slid out of the way.

"Again!" 3 ordered. This time, Electrode didn't miss. Dewgong was knocked out.

"Dewgong; return, good job," Cal said grimly. "Go, Chandelure!" The Luring Pokemon growled as it came out into the battle.

"Magneton, use Magnet Bomb!" Gem shouted.

"Chandlure, use Flame Burst!"

Magnet Bomb didn't miss and Nidqueen took the hit. Flame Burst mostly hit Electrode, but burned Nidoqueen, too.

"Nidoqueen, Double Kick!" Even though Nidoqueen had just been hit twice, she sprang forth and kicked Magneton. Magneton flinched and fell onto the ground. But it didn't faint.

"Magneton, can you fight?!" Gem asked. Magneton pushed itself up, and then began to glow. All too quick, it evolved.

"MAGNEZONE!" it screamed. Gem beamed.

"Awesome, Magnezone!" Gem said. "Use Flash Cannon!"

Magnezone zipped up before Nidqueen and Electrode and blasted light from its two magnet hands.

Gem had to shield her eyes from the bright light, but when she looked, both the enemy Pokemon were knocked out.

She and Cal were victorious yet again.

"Quite a pleasing battle."

Without knowing why, Gem's joy drained from her. A sudden power radiated in the room, like whenever Gem was with Mewtwo. Gem's eyes readjusted from Magnezone's Flash Cannon, and a woman stood before her and Cal, in front of 2, 3, and 5.

Unlike her comrades who wore mixes of red, blue, and purple, this woman wore an entirely blue mermaid dress. Her dress was one-sleeved, and the sleeve of that dress was formed by the bottom blue 4 of the O8's insignia. She had long blonde hair, and wine red lips that held a cool, satisfied smile.

"I was most impressed," she said.

"You must be 4," Cal said.

"Hm," 4 said, suddenly losing interest. She slowly glanced back at 2, 3, and 5, who shrank under her gaze. Gem noticed another, new man who stood at attention. He had a 7 on his chest.

"I suppose," 4 murmured, seemingly to herself, then smiled again. "In the O8, normally, the higher number you are, the stronger you are. But you should know _I'm_ the second most powerful."

"Second?" Cal said. "Then who's the first?"

"You might meet him," 4 said, shrugging her open shoulder. "If you prove successful. I'd battle you myself, but your Pokemon aren't at their full strength now, are they? Besides, I don't think you're quite at my level yet, and a single loss stays on your test record forever…"

"We're not a part of any test," Gem snapped. "We're not "Test Subjects 12 and 13," or whatever number you picked."

"Don't bother being feisty," 4 said, lightly waving a hand. "You can't fight it. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you. 7, if you would."

"Go, Weezing," 7 said, quickly before Gem realized what he was doing. A Weezing popped out of its Pokeball. _"Smokescreen!"_

 _"_ _WEEZ!"_ Weezing moaned, and then they were surrounded by smoke.

"Go, Rufflet!" Gem heard Cal's voice. "Blow this smoke away!"

" _Rufflet!"_

There was a gusty breeze, and the smoke cleared enough for Gem to get to the door of the Lab. She saw 2, 3, 5, and 7 running off into the woods, 7 seeming to be giving orders.

4, however, stood looking after them. She did not follow them in their escape. She watched them for a moment more, and then tossed out a Pokeball.

Latias popped out of it.

The red Pokemon looked blankly at 4 and lowered itself. 4 stepped up on its back, and smiled at Gem and Cal, who were gaping at Latias. 4's blue dress stood out against Latias's red coloring.

"Move," 4 said. The Pokemon turned and flew into the sky. Once up, it flew at super speed.

"Could we send another Pokemon after her?" Cal asked. Gem shook her head.

"Latias is one of the fastest Pokemon out there," she said. "Even if we had a strong enough flying Pokemon, it likely couldn't keep up." She looked grimly at the sky. "It's bad, though, that the O8 has Latias. That probably means they have Latios, too."

"Think it belongs to the most powerful of the O8?" Cal asked.

"It'd be a safe bet," Gem said. "The most powerful member…I'd guess that'd be 8, then." Gem glanced back at the lab, wondering what the O8 were after this time.

 **Author's Notes: I like to think Mewtwo inherited just a _little_ bit of trolling from Mew. He was watching Gem and Cal be chased by Beedrill for perhaps longer than he should have. He shall return!**

 **4 and 7 are powerful members of the O8. They won this round.**


	9. Fully Evolved!

Episode 9: Fully Evolved!

Gem and Cal explained everything to the Officer Jenny. By now, Gem was used to the regular questions she asked and answered them quickly. They then recounted the event to a news reporter, and answered quite a few irreverent questions.

Finally escaping, Gem and Cal went to the next Gym. It was a water-type gym, so Gem's Roserade and Magnezone, and Cal's Grovyle, did excellently. They earned their fifth gym badges; three more and both of them could challenge the Champion.

Gem was only battling the gyms to get her Pokemon stronger for the Flower Tournament and so Gardevoir could stay with Gallade. With the progress she was making, she was beginning to play with the idea of battling the Elite Four and Champion. But then, it was what Cal had been dreaming about since the beginning. It wasn't fair for her to suddenly compete against him.

Still, there was more than one Pokemon Master. She could always challenge in secret, like Officer Jenny had said.

There was no way they could make it to another town by nightfall. They would have to go back to Hibiscus Town, and from there Rose City, to even get to a new gym. So, preparing for their travel, Gem and Cal relaxed that afternoon in the Pokemon Center.

Until two trainers came and challenged them.

"Who are you?" Gem said, wrinkling her nose at the bold newcomers.

"We just beat the Mum Town Gym," the blonde girl said. The two girls looked like twins, but one was blonde and the other was red-headed. "As we left, they told us of you two."

"So, you want to battle?" the red-head asked. "My sister and I _love_ team battles; it'll be fun!"

"Sure," Cal said with a smile.

"I guess," Gem said.

They went outside the Pokemon Center for the battle. Once out, the blonde released a Leavanny and the red head released a Scolipede.

"Bug-types," Gem realized. "I was planning on using Gardevoir and Gallade as our team, but bug-types are super-effective…"

"Then let's use our starters," Cal said. "Go, Grovyle!" Grovyle, a grass-type, would still be weak against bug-types, but Gem liked the idea of teaming up with their original Pokemon.

"Go, Marshtomp!"

The two Pokemon landed and cried out their names, excited for battle.

"Leavanny, use Razor Leaf!"

"Grovyle, protect Marshtomp with Fury Cutter!"

Razor Leaf would be super-effective against Marshtomp; Grovyle quickly stepped up and slashed at the leaves before they reached Gem's Pokemon.

"Thanks," Gem said. "Marshtomp, use Rock Slide!"

Marshtomp drew up heavy boulders and tossed them around. Leavanny and Scolipede scurried out of the way. One rock hit Scolipede on the back.

"Scolipede, use Poison Tail!" Scolipede got down on all its legs and moved with surprising speed, whipping Marshtomp with its tail.

"Grovyle, Leaf Blade!"

"Leavanny, Leaf Blade!"

Grovyle and Leavanny clashed with their swords, moving like grass in a hurricane. They bent and twirled with skilled fencing, vicious and furious. Finally, with a nasty kick, Grovyle got the upper hand. Leavanny was slashed and set across the battlefield.

"Marshtomp, Muddy Water!"

Marshtomp surrounded itself with gallons of dirty water, and slashed it like a whip at Scolipede. Scolipede was thrown off its feet and landed with a crash on its side.

"Grovyle, X Scissor!"

Grovyle lunged forward at Scolipede and made an X formation with its claws.

"Scolipede, Poison Tail!"

All of a sudden, Scolipede flung its tail over its head and brought it down on Grovyle. Grovyle was hit straight into the ground. Gem winced at the sight of it; Poison Tail was a super-effective move against Grovyle.

"Poison Sting!"

As if that wasn't enough, Scolipede jabbed forward with a poisonous barb as hard as it could. Grovyle crashed and rolled back. He didn't look too good.

"Marshtomp, cover Grovyle with Mud Shot!" Marshtomp jumped between Grovyle and Scolipede and flung mud at Scolipede.

"Grovyle, can you get up?" Cal asked. Grovyle shook, trying to push itself up to its feet.

And then he glowed. After a burst of light, _Sceptile_ lifted its head and roared to the sky, flexing his claws and pawing at the ground.

"It evolved!" Gem said, astonished.

"No way!" Cal said, grinning.

Sceptile clacked his beak and stuck its nose up in the air in his usual way. He face said " _Did you ever doubt me for a moment?"_

"Leavanny, Leaf Blade!"

Gem was snapped out of it and Leavanny came running at Sceptile.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!"

The glowing blade in his claws, Sceptile ran forward. His blade was longer than Leavanny's and more powerful. They impacted, but Sceptile overpowered Leavanny and sent her flying.

"Scolipede, Bug Bite!"

"Marshtomp, Protect!"

Marshtomp brought up the shield as Scolipede whammed against it.

"Mud Slap!"

Marshtomp jumped around the shield and slapped Scolipede right across the face.

"One more! Rock Slide!"

The finale attack set up an explosion of dust, and when it cleared, Scolipede was out cold on the ground.

Gem turned her attention to the other Pokemon. Sceptile and Leavanny were both fast Pokemon, hard to keep track of. Leavanny used Razor Leaf, Sceptile blocked it with Furry Cutter, Sceptile used Mega Drain, Leavanny took the hit and came back with Slash, Sceptile used Night Slash, Leavanny used X Scissor, both used Leaf Blade and back flipped over each other.

Before Gem could order Marshtomp to step in and help, Sceptile swung his sword and set Leavanny into the air, along with a cloud of dust.

"Almost done! Quick Attack, now!"

Sceptile jumped out of the air, swung around, and used Dual Chop. Gem gasped.

"That's a dragon-type move!" she breathed.

Leavanny crashed to the ground, unable to battle.

"That was _brilliant,_ Sceptile!" Sceptile turned as Cal ran up to him. The grass-type Pokemon grinned and gently nipped Cal's head in affection.

Gem went over with Marshtomp, grinning. Sceptile swooshed his tail with pride.

"You did great, Sceptile," Gem said. "And you were amazing, too, Marshtomp." Gem lifted Marshtomp into her arms and smiled.

"Wow, what an amazing battle!" the blonde said. She returned her Pokemon, as did her sister.

"We have more Pokemon and could battle more, but I think I'd screamed my voice out for today," the red-head said with a smile.

"Your Leavanny was so fast," Gem said excitedly. "Did you get it when it was just a Sewaddle?"

"Yep," she said proudly. "I—"

"And you've just witnessed this thrilling battle, live, right in front of the Chrysanthemum Town Pokemon Center. Let's go have a chat with the trainers."

A news reporter and cameraman bounded up to Gem and Cal, pressing a microphone into Gem's face. The news reporter was the same one who'd interviewed Gem and Cal earlier that day.

"As the victors, do you any advice for other rising trainers out there?" the news reporter asked.

"Er…" Gem said, glancing at the other two trainers. They smiled friendlily, and looked at each other in a "this is going to take a while" way. They then waved and wandered off.

"You two are the trainers who stopped the O8 in the Legendary Pokemon Research Laboratories today, right?" the reporter pressed on. "Do you plan on stopping the O8 once and for all?"

"We just happen to be at the right place at the right time," Cal said worriedly. "Or, wrong place, really…"

""Happen"?" the reporter said. "Are you saying you've encountered the O8 more than once?"

"Well—yeah…"

"Astonishing! Like a Misdreavus's attack!" the reporter cried. She gave the camera a wink. "How many times have you battled with them, exactly? When, where, how?"

Gem and Cal tentatively began listing off the times. The time they found 1 stealing Pokemon for grunts in the forest, 2 while he was battling trainers outside Rose City Gym, 3, 2, and 1 as they were hacking the PC's Hall of Records in the Hibiscus Town Pokemon Center, and then today at the Legendary Pokemon Labs.

The reporter began occasionally listened to a microphone in her ear, conveying questions about what the O8 members looked like, theories Gem and Cal had (which they didn't share), on and on.

"Look," Gem said finally. She felt like this had gone on for over an hour. "Our Pokemon are tired from the battle; we need to go heal them."

"Of course!" the reporter said. Even though Gem had cut her off, she looked tremendously satisfied with the information they'd given her. "Need to keep your Pokemon ready at any time for the O8, hm? Well, go on then!"

Gem and Cal turned and Marshtomp and Sceptile (who had gotten quite bored during the report) followed them inside.

It was dark, now. Gem and Cal ate dinner, watching the news. Most of it was on the O8. Everyone was questioning how the O8 had managed to break into the Legendary Pokemon Lab, one of the most secured places on the planet.

The reporters grimly confirmed that there had been sightings of Latias at the scene. Champion Thorn had an interview with multiple reporters. He said that the O8 had downloaded everything, every little thing from the Lab's database.

That morning, Gem and Cal _tried_ to leave the Pokemon Center. But they were swarmed by at least a dozen reporters, asking dramatic questions.

Gem and Cal tried to politely answer a few. One asked what their goals were; Cal's, of course, was to become a Pokemon Master. Gem said she wanted to win the Flower Tournament, which was coming up in just a few weeks.

But finally, when half an hour had passed, Gem got so furious that she brought out Magnezone, who used Thunder Shock on the sky to distract the crowd while she and Cal slipped away. They then hurried to Hibiscus Town before anyone else saw them.

They fought wild Pokemon on the trip, and Cal's Litwick evolved into Lampent. Not half an hour into the trip, Gem got a call from her parents, whose feelings were very mixed.

They were proud that Gem was on TV and had defeated so many of the O8, worried that Gem was in danger, excited that the Flower Tournament was so close, stressing that Gem mustn't get distracted from the Tournament, and practically jumped through the phone when Gem mentioned she'd met Champion Cynthia.

Finally Gem got to hang up, but she had to admit she missed them. It seemed like forever since she'd left home. But on the other hand, her stress over the Flower Tournament twisted in her stomach.

Cal also got a call from his parents, and while he seemed happy to talk to them, he was also impatient to hang up. He missed them, Gem knew, but neither of them liked hearing about being on the news.

When they finally got to Hibiscus Town…

It was being raided by the O8.

 **Author's Notes: The O8 is becoming more and more of a threat. Hope you guys enjoyed the Pokemon battle-like I said, they're hard to write.**


	10. 7's Troubles!

Episode 10: 7's Troubles!

Gem and Cal were walking down the path when they saw the grunts from a distance. Anyone else might have thought they were just weirdly dressed people, but Gem recognized the red and blue from a mile away.

"The O8," Gem whispered. She backed into the trees before the grunts saw her and Cal. "Have they invaded the whole town?"

"Impossible," Cal muttered. "At least, not for long. What could they want from Hibiscus Town? Last time they went to the Pokemon Center, which they can find anywhere."

"Cal," Gem realized. "They're going after the Museum!"

"The Museum?" Cal repeated. "But why would they go after it now, rather than before…" It dawned on him. _"Cynthia."_

"They wouldn't attack the Museum while a _Champion_ was in it," Gem realized. "They'd probably originally planned to attack the Museum, but when they found out Cynthia was there, they went to the Pokemon Center instead!"

"We have to stop them!" Cal said. "There are hundreds, maybe thousands, of Mega Stones in that Museum!"

Together they ran through the forest, snuck past the grunts, and headed for the Pokemon Museum. Sure enough, a couple grunts, along with 1 and 3, stood threatening on the steps of the Museum.

Gem took out her Pokeball and let out Gardevoir.

"Gardvoir," Gem whispered. "Use Hypnosis; on them."

Gem pointed, and Gardevoir (getting the quiet message), silently released small pink balls of energy. The grunts collapsed on the ground, but 1 and 3 would not fall so easily.

"Jellicent, use Bubble!"

"Marowak; Bone Rush!"

1 and 3s' Pokemon were out in a second. Jellicent's Bubbles collided with Gardevoir's Hypnosis. Marowak swiped at the remaining ones.

Gem, Cal, and Gem's Gardevoir stepped out of the shadows.

"Test Subjects 11 and 12," 1 said, whipping his hair back. "We knew you'd show."

"That doesn't mean we can't stop you," Gem said. "Gardevoir; Disarming Voice on all of them!"

Gardevoir let out a scream, her sound waves focusing on 1, 3, and their Pokemon. The O8 struggled and covered their ears.

"Confusion on Marowak and Jellicent! Then Hypnosis again!"

In moments, 1, 3, and their Pokemon were down.

"Good job, Gardevoir," Gem said, but solemnly. What rotten people…

"Go, Gallade," Cal said, letting out the Pokemon.

Together, the four of them entered the Museum. They went straight for Mega Stone Exhibit.

"Quite mysterious," Gem heard 2 mutter as they turned the corner. "Take them all."

"Not so fast!" Cal said. He rounded the corner with his Gallade. "You're not taking anything!"

"Test Subject 11!" 2 cried. Gem hopped up behind Cal. "And 12," he growled.

"My name's _Gem,"_ Gem hissed. "Put those Mega Stones back!"

Grunts exchanged glances, and 5 stepped up.

"Nidoking, Nidoqueen, come out! Use Poison Sting!"

"Gallade, Protect!"

Gallade leapt in front of Gardevoir and use Protect against the two Nidos.

"Gardevoir, Psychic!"

Gardevoir stepped up and threw the Nidos against the wall with a loud crash.

"Poison Sting again!"

"Gallade, Night Slash! Both of them!"

With two swipes, the Nidos were knocked out.

"Gardevoir, secure the Mega Stones!" Gardevoir's eyes glowed and the Mega Stones glowed, too. They floated out the O8's hands, out of the exhibit, and moved themselves over to hover around Gardevoir.

"What is going _on_ in here?"

7 walked into the room and paused, his eyes taking in the situation.

"The Test Subjects are causing trouble again," 2 said, chuckling softly.

"I was just about to beat them, 7," 5 said, almost fearfully. "But if you want to help, you're always welcome."

"No point," 7 said. "News of our attack has already spread. The Champion is on his way. Move out."

"You're not going anywhere," Gem said. She and Cal just had to hold them back until the Champion arrived.

The grunts, 2, and 5, looked at 7 apprehensively.

 _"_ _Weezing, Smokescreen!"_

The words sounded fast forward, 7's hands were a blur, Weezing was there one second, smoke was blocking Gem's view the next.

"Gardevoir, hold onto those Mega Stones!" Gem coughed.

"Rufflet!" Cal's voice said from within the smoke, "Clear the smoke!"

Rufflet's breeze picked up. Gem looked around; the O8 had vanished.

"Come on!" Cal shouted. Gem followed him towards the Museum's exit, the O8 _couldn't_ escape _again._

They caught them right outside the door. 7 looked back and the others paused, waiting for orders. They were trying to lift their asleep comrades.

"Go ahead," 7 said to the other. "I need to make sure 4 gets out safely."

His friends nodded and ran off.

"Gardevoir, don't let them e—"

" _Dusknoir, Shadow Punch!"_

A Dusknoir appeared out of nowhere and lunged for Gardevoir. She lifted her hands, about to use Protect, but Dusknoir was too fast and too strong. Gardevoir was sent flying, and then, a second later, Gallade was thrown back by Dusknoir, too.

Determined, Gem drew another Pokeball, but Dusknoir suddenly charged a Shadow Ball and aimed it at her. Gem froze.

7 frowned at her, and then looked at the fleeing O8.

"You know something funny?" 7 said, without looking at them. "I'm the brother of 8. Our leader. I'm 4's bodyguard, even though she'd stronger than me. But neither of them listen to what I have to say."

"What?" Gem said.

"The O8's goal, though a complicated plan, is overall world domination," 7 continued, not paying attention to her. "But you see, I don't get that. Why do we want to rule a world that's sometimes barely worth living in? What would we _do_ with it? What's the point?"

Gem and Cal said nothing, rapt with his words. He was so casually exposing the O8's plans.

"The grunts don't know this, of course," 7 said. "Lower members, like 1 and so on, don't know a lot of the details." 7 looked away from the others, who'd already escaped. He looked at Gardevoir and then Gallade, unconscious on the ground.

"I won't count the loss against you, don't worry," 7 said. He looked at them for a moment with a soft smile before looking away again. "If this were a fair battle with all our Pokemon, then it'd be a loss. But neither of you have reached your full strength yet. I think you two might be successful," he added, looking grim.

"Successful at what?" Cal said finally. "Why are you telling us this? What are the details of your plan? How are you going to dominate the world?"

7 didn't answer for a moment, still looking away. He turned his head to the sky. Gem looked too.

Latias, carrying a large, white orb (it was hard to tell what it was, they were so high) flew overhead. Gem could see a blue figure, 4, riding on it. Two seconds later, they were gone.

7 sighed.

"Dusknoir; Night Shade."

Everything went black.

"Looks like she's waking up. I'll go check on the boy."

Gem opened her eyes and shut them immediately. She was somewhere bright. Where was she? She felt like fighting 7 happened just moments ago, her head was clear, what had happened?

"Where am I?" Gem asked, shielding your eyes.

"You're in the Pokemon Center," a male voice said. "And, as soon as you are able, we need you to tell us exactly what happened."

"The O8," Gem said. "They tried to steal the Mega Stones—we stopped them. But then 7 came, and they escaped. 4 took something; I don't know what. But we can catch them, we can go after them!"

Gem pushed herself up, blinking in the light. Someone put a hand on her shoulder and kept her down.

"We're looking. But you've been out for an hour."

"An _hour?!"_ Gem gasped. She saw a dark figure before her.

"Yes, you were hit with a Night Shade attack. You did a good job protecting the Mega Stones. Only two are missing."

Gem shook her head and finally she saw.

The man before her was huge, easily six feet tall. He had long arms and legs and wore a perfectly clean black suit that squared his shoulders. He had short black hair, and Gem knew who he was.

"Champion Thorn," Gem breathed. It was the Champion of the Flower Region.

Champion Thorn nodded.

"Tell me everything. From the top."

Gem explained as much as she could, from the moment she saw the O8 grunts to when she blacked out. When she was done, Champion Thorn nodded again.

"Thank you," he said. "Do you feel better?"

"I feel perfect," Gem assured him.

"Don't overwork yourself," Thorn said.

"I feel fine," Gem insisted. She stood to prove her point. She felt fully rested and not the least bit hurt or tired. "How can I help?"

"For now, let me return your Pokemon," Champion Thorn said. He flipped open a phone. "Bring it in," he said, then flipped the phone shut.

The door to the room opened and Gardevoir and Gallade entered with Nurse Joy, smiling.

"Gardevoir!" Gem said. She quickly went over and gave Gardevoir a quick hug. "You're all better!"

"They took quite a hit," Nurse Joy said. "But both are strong Pokemon. They're all better now."

"Glad to hear it," Gem said. "Gallade, you're OK, too, that's great!" Gem looked around. "But where's Cal?"

Champion Thorn looked at Nurse Joy, too. Nurse Joy seemed to speak more to him than Gem.

"The boy's fine, all awake now," Nurse Joy said. "Officer Jenny is getting his side of the story."

"Can I see him?" Gem asked.

"It would be best if they weren't interrupted until they're finished," Champion Thorn said. "For now; the public needs a comment. I believe you've been on the news before, correct?"

"Well, it was more like being attacked by questions, if that makes sense," Gem said, startled and flattered that the Champion had seen her on the news.

"You'll be fine," Champion Thorn said. "This way."

He went out the door, and Gem almost laughed out loud when she saw he had to duck through the door. She politely restrained herself.

"Gardevoir; return," Gem said. Gardevoir nodded and went into the Pokeball, and Gallade waited behind as Gem followed the Champion.

Gem's laughter left her when she stepped into the main room of the Pokemon Center. There was an ocean of reporters being held back by a yellow line, all shouting over each other at the sight of Gem.

Gem froze, panicked and overwhelmed by the sounds and flashing lights. Champion Thorn put a hand on her shoulder again.

"This way," he said softly. Gem simply nodded and climbed up the stairs of a stage that had been set up. A few chairs waited for them. Champion Thorn took his and gestured for Gem to sit. He then waited patiently for the crowd to calm down.

Once the reporters were silent, they raised their hands, Thorn called on one.

"Champion Thorn, can you confirm what the O8 stole from the Museum?"

"The Orb of Ancient Stories was stolen; it is a priceless giant stone with every legendary Pokemon painted on it by a past civilization, discovered in the Flower Region by Steven Stone. The Mega Stones were nearly stolen, but the O8 failed to capture most of them."

"How were the Mega Stones kept?" a new reporter asked when called on.

Champion Thorn looked at Gem expectantly, waiting for her to answer. Gem took a deep breath.

"My friend Cal and I fought the O8," Gem said. The reporters gasped and waved their hands more fervently.

"Where is the young trainer, Cal?"

"Cal woke up later than Gem here. He is with Officer Jenny right now, and will be joining us soon," Champion Thorn said.

"How were you knocked out?"

Gem shuffled in her seat, very uncomfortable with all these eyes on her. She felt so small. She couldn't hide her discomfort from the crowd.

"A member of the O8, 7, had a Dusknoir. It used Night Shade on us."

"You and the trainer Cal have run into the O8 more than anyone. Why do you think that is?"

"I—I don't know," Gem said. "The first time was just an accident. The second time, 2 was looking for trainers outside the Rose City Gym. After that, I guess we were just there."

"Champion Thorn, you said the O8 failed to capture "most of" the Mega Stones. Which ones were stolen?" Champion Thorn looked grim.

"The Latiosite and the Latiasite are both unaccounted for," Champion Thorn said.

"Does this confirm that the O8 not only have Latias, but Latios as well?"

"It does look that way. They may have just been unable to get anything else, but we're not discarding any theories."

"If the legendary Pokemon are truly in possession of the O8, do you believe they were captured or joined willingly?"

"As I have said before, Latios disappeared first. Latias was seen flying franticly over forests, presumably looking for Latios. These sightings abruptly stopped a few days later."

Gem heard a door opening and looked back. A few second later, she saw Cal climbing up the stage with Officer Jenny.

"Cal!" Gem said. "You're OK?"

"Fine," Cal said, waving a hand. He sat down next to her and sighed a little, like he wasn't looking forward to answering questions.

Gem, however, was interested. These reporters were asking a lot of her own questions. She'd been having trouble keeping up with the news on her journey.

Her interest vanished with the next question.

"Are you and Cal in a romantic relationship?"

Cal and Gem went deadly silent.

 _Why, why, why,_ cried a voice in Gem's head. Oh, this was so awkward. She'd never thought of Cal like that.

 _Have I?_ whispered another voice. Gem remembered when Cal had lost his gym battle, and that weird feeling she'd had…like electricity.

"No," Cal said firmly.

"Absolutely not," Gem said at the same time. They glanced at each other, Gem felt her checks redden a little with embarrassment, and felt immensely guilty and awkward. She looked away.

"We're only traveling together as friends," Gem elaborated. "And because our Gardevoir and Gallade—" Gem didn't want to _think_ the word "love" after _that_ question "-really like each other."

"Please, no more personal questions," Champion Thorn said.

 _THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU_ Gem thought. Although—was he smiling, a bit?

"In fact," Champion Thorn continued. "I think we're done for today. No more questions. We need to get to work."

 **Author's Notes:** **I think showing news reports and stuff like that make the world seem more real, don't you think? And it was also fun to put Gem and Cal on the spot, and to bring in Champion Thorn. But what are the O8 up to... ;)**

 **Gem and Cal are getting stronger!**


	11. The Mega Reward!

Episode 11: The Mega Reward!

Champion Thorn led them out of the room and into the back again. Once the door was closed and the reporters were no longer listening, he turned to Officer Jenny.

"Have you gotten the security footage?" Thorn asked.

"Yes, Champion," Jenny said with a nod. "The O8 hacked it and deleted a lot of it, but we got some. Bring it here," she said to an officer behind her.

A TV screen was quickly wheeled in and a clip was played. There was no sound, but Gem watched 2 and 5 enter the Mega Stone display with the grunts. 7 was there too, but only for a moment. He seemed to make sure everything was alright, then left.

The grunts began to pick up the Mega Stones and put them into suitcases. Gem and Cal entered with Gardevoir and Gallade. Gem knew this now and watched the fight. Gardevoir took back the Mega Stones and 7 entered, then Weezing used Smokescreen.

From the high point of the camera, Gem could still see figures in the smoke. She watched her own form turn in confusion. The Mega Stones glowed through the smoke with Gardevoir's psychic power.

Gem watched the form of Weezing disappear, and the forms of the grunts run off. Another form that Gem guessed was 7 weaved through the glowing Mega Stones and grabbed two of them. He then ran off.

Cal let out Rufflet who cleared the smoke a bit. They then pursued the O8, Gardevoir setting down the Mega Stones to follow.

There was nothing else.

Champion Thorn looked thoughtful for a moment, staring at now-blue screen.

"Well," he said finally. "I suppose I should thank you two." He turned to Gem and Cal, a small smile on his lips.

"What?" Gem said.

All of a sudden, a man burst into the room. It was the Gym Leader of Marigold Town, sweating a little.

"Champion Thorn!" he cried. "I don't believe it! They broke into—my stones!"

"Calm down, Arc," Thorn said calmly. "They only stole two stones."

"They stole _legendary Mega Stones!"_ Arc cried. "The Latiasite and the Latiosite! Both of them are one of a kind!" Gem remembered this gym leader donated many of the stones to the Museum.

"We'll get them back," Thorn said. "The authorities are working tirelessly to find the O8. It's only a matter of time. For now, I suppose you should thank young Gem and Cal here."

"What?" Gem said again.

"Without the efforts of these two," Thorn continued, "all of your Mega Stones would doubtlessly be gone."

"Destroy the thought!" Arc snapped. He regained himself and became the gym leader Gem and Cal had met in Marigold Town. "You two again, hm? Will you ever stop impressing?"

"I think they deserve a reward," Thorn said.

"Most certainly!" the gym leader agreed. "And not just any reward; Mega Stones!"

" _Mega Stones?!"_ Gem and Cal cried together.

"Mega Stones!" the gym leader confirmed, suddenly looking a lot more cheerful. "We would have lost all the Mega Stones without you, so you might as well have some! Follow me!"

Gym Leader Arc turned and left the room, swiftly weaving through the crowd of reporters. Gem and Cal followed him, along with Champion Thorn, ignoring the questions of the reporters.

A few minutes later, they went into the Museum. It was closed for repairs and investigation, but Arc lead them right in. He went straight to the Mega Stone Exhibit. The display glass was broken, but all the Mega Stones had been set back into place. There were two empty places, however, where the Latiasite and Latiosite should have been.

"Now, what Pokemon do you have?" Arc said. "You've evolved your Onix by now?"

"Yeah, he's a Steelix," Cal said. "I have Sceptile, Gallade, Rufflet, Lampent, Dewgong, and Steelix."

"And you?"

"Marshtomp," Gem said. Her voice was getting rather high; she _couldn't_ be getting a Mega Stone right now. "Vibrava, Gardevoir, Roserade, Houndoom, and Magnezone."

"OK," Arc plucked a few large Mega Stones from the case, all of which were different colors. He then pulled out two small ones that looked the same.

"Now, your Pokemon can hold these," Arc explained. "You must hold these smaller ones, Key Stones, to activate your Pokemon's Mega Stone. The fairy-type Gym Leader, Luna, _loves_ making Mega Stone jewelry. Go to her as soon as you can.

"Sir, I—I can't accept these," Gem said. The entire trip, she'd been trying to find those words. "They're Mega Stones—they're much too valuable! And—and—we're just trainers! We only have five badges!"

Champion Thorn tilted his head down at her with a kind smile.

"Give yourself some credit, Gem," he said. "All these Mega Stones are here because of you. They're safe, out of hands of the O8."

"Yeah," Cal said, rolling his eyes. "Gem, who's never lost a battle, who's taken on the O8 multiple times, and whose family has won the Flower Tournament for generations. You, of all people, don't deserve a Mega Stone."

"But I—"

"Just take the Mega Stones."

Gem stared at all the Mega Stones she was about to be given. She felt like she was being given a delicate historical artifact, something too important for her. She didn't want the responsibility.

"I promise you," Arc said tiredly, "if you accidently throw these stones into a volcano, I won't hold it against you. As long as it's an accident."

"OK," Gem whimpered and took her three Mega Stones. Planning to give them to her Pokemon later, she slipped them into her bag.

Cal took his and then Arc took out two black bracelets. He snapped the two smaller Mega Stones into each of them and gave them to Gem and Cal. Gem gulped through her dry throat.

"Hopefully, Mega Evolution will give you an edge on the O8," Champion Thorn said. "I have no doubt you will meet them again."

 _I actually don't want to,_ Gem thought.

She suddenly noticed a Mega Stone. An odd Mega Stone that was purple, white, and blue.

"That's the Mewtwonite X," Gem realized. Cal looked at it, and then looked at her with wide eyes.

Gem wanted to take it. Mewtwo was searching for his destiny, being able to Mega Evolve would surely help him out. Maybe he could handle himself, but the stone _was_ for him.

"Do you want it?" Champion Thorn suddenly asked.

Gem was taken by surprised. She opened her mouth but no words came out, she couldn't think of an excuse.

"Now, Thorn!" Arc said, laughing. "That stone is for a _legendary Pokemon._ It's one of a kind! I've already lost the Latiasite and the Latiosite. What are these kids going to do with it, anyway?"

"I don't know," Thorn said. He went over and picked up the Mega Stone and held it out to Gem. "But we Champions…we learn to trust our instincts."

Champion Thorn left right after, nodding his head and politely saying goodbye to Gem and Cal. Officer Jenny kindly helped them get out of town without interference from reporters the next day.

As Gem and Cal went on to Rose City through the desert again, Gem couldn't have felt more awkward. The Mega Stones felt heavy in her bag, but that wasn't it. After what the reporter had said yesterday, she couldn't look at Cal the same way. But the silence of their trip made it worse. Gem had to try some conversation.

"What'd you think of Champion Thorn?" she asked. "Seemed more official than Cynthia, didn't he?"

Cal seemed to relax his tenseness a little.

"Seemed more like a businessman than a trainer, if you ask me," Cal said.

"And he was hilariously tall," Gem said, smiling. She didn't think she'd dare to say that to anyone else.

Cal barked a laugh.

"I was thinking the same thing every time I looked at him!" Cal said.

"Think you'll beat him one day?" Gem asked.

"In a Pokemon battle, maybe," Cal said. "In a wrestling match? Not so much."

Gem had to stop walking she was laughing so hard.

"He was very official," Gem said when she got control of herself. "Nice, too, but like a policeman or something. Do you think that was just because of O8?"

"Yeah," Cal said. "That…put everyone on edge." They were quiet for a moment. "Why do you think 7 told us that?"

Gem was lost in thought for a moment. 7's words echoed back to her. 7 had defeated them easily, and 4 and 8 were stronger than him. They hadn't even heard anything about 6 yet.

"Maybe…" Gem began. "Maybe because he's experiencing doubts himself. I mean, he questioned _why_ they were dominating the world. He sounded…trapped?" Gem wasn't sure if that word fit.

Cal looked at her, wanting her to continue. Gem thought deeper, recalling each of 7's words.

"Maybe just because he has no one else to talk to about it," Gem said. "I mean, he said 4 and 8 don't listen to him. He also said the grunts and most of the other members don't know the details of their plans, whatever they may be. He's probably been forbidden by 4 and 8 to tell them."

"Wouldn't he be forbidden of telling us, then?" Cal asked. Gem shrugged. These were all her guesses, theories, assumptions.

"He might not get in trouble for telling us," Gem said. "I mean, telling 1 or the others means they might go talk to 4 or 8 about it. Telling us…well, we aren't just going to walk up to 8 and ask him about his evil plans."

"Imagine that. "Hello, evil leader of the evil O8, we were wondering about your evil plans, would you mind telling us every evil detail about them? How are you going to find the most powerful trainer? Why do you wear red and blue?""

Gem and Cal burst out laughing. And Gem forgot about the question the reporter had asked. Everything was back to normal.

Gem and Cal arrived at Rose City in good time. With still many hours left in the day but not enough to travel, they explored. There were some good restaurants and interesting shops. They stopped by the gym (the one they'd already beaten) and had a few Pokemon battles. There was one trainer they encountered with seven badges, but he didn't want to fight them.

Gem and Cal presented their Pokemon the Mega Stones, but had yet to use them. It seemed unfair to use them on normal trainers.

 _Normal trainers._

Was Gem no longer normal? What made her different from them? Was it just the Mega Stones that made her feel so apart from them?

They went to an odd Dojo, and trained their Pokemon there. Cal's Lampent evolved into Chandlelure. The Dojo Master took an interest in them, and recognized them from the news.

"Why are you training here?" he asked. "You've battled the O8 and held your own."

"Not quite," Gem said grimly.

"Last time, we were destroyed by 7," Cal said. "He just—he threw out Pokemon like lightning. And then ordered them around so quick; by the time we'd processed what he'd said, his Pokemon had already done it."

The Dojo Master had laughed and kindly taught them how to quickly order their Pokemon. He said you had to do the order as if you were the Pokemon, and you were doing the move. He then taught each of their Pokemon, working with them solo to move faster, think quicker.

By the end of it, Gem still didn't think she or Cal were nearly as fast as 7 had been. But it would help.

Gem also knew that her Marshtomp was about to evolve; they could both feel it. She could see it in his eyes. The Swampertite was useless until he evolved, but it would happen soon.

The day passed and Gem and Cal woke early to go to the next town; Lilac Town. The long trip to it was through mountains. It was exhausting, but had wonderful views. Gem didn't dilly-dally, though; the Flower Tournament was coming up fast.

There were very strong Pokemon, like Rhydon. Gem fought a partially vicious Rhydon; she'd already caught a weaker one that day. Ever since she'd gotten six Pokemon, Pokeballs deactivated when she caught a new one. She registered them into her Pokedex, and released them later.

"Vibrava, Dragon Breath!" Vibrava spat out a plume of purple smoke-wind, finishing the Rhydon off. "Awesome job, V-!"

Vibrava glowed and sprung into the air. She flew out her wings and spun around then she evolved.

Flygon thrashed her tail and pounded her wings in strength that could make sandstorms. She threw back her horned head and roared to the sky, proclaiming her full evolution to world.

Cal whistled and shook his head.

"That Pokemon looks like a tank," he said. "A really awesome tank."

Flygon cocked her head in a gleeful grin and dived down the mountain. She swung in circled, glided across the sky, swinging up and blowing away the clouds around her. With each powerful flap, a sound emitted, like the wind itself was singing.

"This Pokemon needs a Mega Evolution," Cal said. "I need to see that."

"I'm—I'm lost for words," Gem said. She'd seen Flygons on TV, following the commands of powerful trainers. She _had_ one.

Flygon swooped down from her victorious flight and landed before Gem and Cal. She clawed the dirt and beat her tail against the ground.

"I can't believe it, Flygon!" Gem cried. She hugged Flygon's chest and Flygon licked her.

"But wait," Cal said. "If Flygon's just evolved, then Marshtomp should have evolved a long time ago." Gem paused and Flygon huffed.

"Some Pokemon are just late bloomers, I guess," Gem said. "I'm sure Marshtomp is around the same strength as Flygon. And he's going to evolve soon, I know it."

Flygon suddenly flung herself to the ground and spread her wings. She practically shook with excitement.

"You—you want me to ride you?" Gem asked, confused. Flygon making a barking noise and nodded.

"She's _really_ happy about being a Flygon," Cal laughed.

"But Flygon—" Gem said, fretting. "We can't leave Cal behind!"

"Sure you can," Cal said, waving a hand. "Go on, go fly to Lilac Town. Challenge the gym when you get there. If I get there fast and challenge after you, we might be able to get to the next town by nightfall."

"I don't want to be out in the middle of nowhere at night again," Gem said. Maybe Cal could fit onto Flygon with-

"Then you better get going!" Cal said.

All of a sudden, he wrapped his arms around Gem's waste and lifted her.

 _"_ _Gack!_ Cal! Let go! Put me down right now!" Gem struggled; nearly fell, and then Cal thumped her down on Flygon.

Gem pushed herself up and nearly head-butted Cal. She looked up and all of a sudden was inches from his smiling face.

Gem blinked, flustered, her heart thumping, and Cal winked at her.

"Have fun being thousands of feet in the air," he said. "I'd hold on if I were you."

"What—"

Cal backed up and Flygon burst into the air. Gem screamed and clung to Flygon's neck, the wind nearly throwing her off.

 _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, oh Mew—_

Gem heard a weird sound and looked up. Tears had sprouted in her eyes, blurring her vision, but the wind whipped them away. The sound was coming from Flygon, who was _laughing._

"Flygon, if we have to fly, can we please do it _calmly—OH NO!"_

Flygon swooped into a dive and veered left, Gem screaming the whole way. They went right and left and back and forth, every beat of Flygon's wings making them go ten miles faster.

Flygon began to beat up and up, getting as high as she could.

"FLYGON PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!"

Gem closed her eyes, still feeling herself get higher. Flygon evened out and started to glide. The wind was cold up here. Gem opened one eye, saw the ground very, very far below and squeezed Flygon's neck tighter. Gem was pretty that if Flygon didn't have the strength of a Pokemon, Gem would have strangled her by now.

Flygon grunted in annoyance, flipping her long, fanned tail to swat Gem over the head.

 _Some Pokemon trainer I am,_ Gem thought. She decided to look up rather than down. Lifting her head a little, she looked up at the sky. It was a deeper blue than it had been on the ground, an ocean of air.

Gem took a deep breath and looked down.

She was dizzy but in awe. From this height, she thought she could even see her home, Lily Town. Rose City was clearly in view, looking like the smallest of grey building blocks.

"Oh wow…" escaped Gem's mouth.

Flygon grinned back at her, and suddenly the grin turned malicious.

"Flygon," Gem warned, "Whatever you're thinking, don't do IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Flygon pummeled straight down, wings pressed against her body and Gem's legs. They were going so fast, every fiber of Gem's being was going against it; Gem's screaming was lost at the speed.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

The ground was getting closer, oh dear, they were going to crash—

Flygon swooped up and did a loop; Gem was thrust upward (causing a rather weird sound to come from her), and then fell again. And they looped again and again and finally, they landed.

Gem strangled Flygon for what felt for a minute, then let go and fell onto the ground with a flop. Oh, sweet ground, was this really ground? How could Flygon fly that high when she was a _ground_ type, oh why did Gem have to get a Pokemon that could carry her and fly…

Gem moaned, swallowing vomit, and pushed herself up.

They were in Lilac Town. Yay.


	12. Gym and Jewelry!

Episode 12: Gym and Jewelry!

"Flygon," moaned Gem. "Why would you do that to me?"

Flygon huffed and nudged Gem. She made an adorable sound and put a wing over Gem. Gem couldn't be mad at her now.

Gem finally managed to stand (using Flygon for support), and entered Lilac Town.

It was a strange place, with old style housing, covered in large flowers that made a sweet, silky aroma. Gem stopped by the Pokemon Center and then headed to the gym.

"Hello!"

A cheerful girl with long silver hair and dark, luminous eyes jumped out at Gem. Gem flinched, still a bit on edge after Flygon's…fun.

"You're here to battle?" the girl asked. "I'm Luna, Gym Leader of Lilac Town." Luna tilted her head at Flygon. Gem was so disoriented that she'd forgotten Flygon was still out of her Pokeball. "You realize I use fairy-types. Your Flygon will be at a disadvantage."

"Yeah, I know," Gem said. She shook her head; she needed to be alert for this battle. "Flygon, r—"

Flygon jumped up and bit Gem's Pokeball, forcing it to stay closed. Gem blinked.

"Flygon, what are you doing?" Gem asked. Flygon let go and nodded its head toward Luna. "…You want to fight?" Flygon smiled and nodded. "Flygon, these are fairy-type Pokemon, you're not going to do well."

Flygon stamped her foot and snorted.

"Well alright, then," Gem said. Luna tilted her head.

"Your choice," Luna said, and strolled over to the other side of the gym. "What gym will this be for you?"

"Sixth," Gem said. Luna nodded and tossed a Pokeball into the ring. Clefable popped out and Flygon landed in front of it. Gem had the first move. "Flygon, use Earth Power!"

Flygon pounded the ground and Clefable was thrown into the air as the earth erupted under it.

"Clefable; Moon Blast!" Clefable twisted in the air and hurled a silver ball at Flygon. Flygon beat her wings to the air and swerved around it, lunging at Clefable, who was still airborne.

"Mud Slap!" Gem shouted. Flygon pounded Clefable into the ground.

"Moon Blast!"

Clefable shook as it pushed itself up and hurled the silver ball again. Flygon dodged, but Clefable threw it again. This time it hit, and Flygon cried out and fell to the ground.

"Flygon, Super Sonic!"

Flygon dug her claws into the ground and began to vibrate her wings. Clefable winced and clutched its head.

"Feint Attack!" Flygon stopped, jumped forward, and struck Clefable swiftly. Clefable feinted.

"I'm impressed," Luna said. "I think two flying Pokemon will make this fair. Go, Togekiss!" Togekiss elegantly flew out of the Pokemon, swooping around Flygon. "Use Air Slash!"

"Mud Slap!"

Flygon's claws collided with Togekiss's wings. Flygon overpowered, and Togekiss fell. It caught itself before it hit the ground.

"Use Fairy Wind!"

Togekiss beat its wings. Flygon swerved but the wind was too strong. She was thrown against the wall and then fell, crashing to the ground. She was unable to battle.

"Good job, Flygon, return," Gem said. She sent out Magnezone next, who had a type advantage. It knocked out Togekiss and Azumarill, but was defeated by Dedenne. Roserade went next, also having a type advantage. She defeated Dedenne, but lost against Klefki, who was a steel-type, which was super-effective.

"Go, Marshtomp!" Gem ordered. Marshtomp landed, itching to fight.

"Klefki, use Draining Kiss!"

"Marshtomp, Mud Slap, _now!"_ Gem cried, her training at the Dojo in Rose City kicking in. Marshtomp darted forward and slapped Klefki right across. It was super-effective; Klefki feinted.

"Last Pokemon," Luna said, drawing out the final Pokeball. "Go, Florges!"

The blue Florges hovered in the air, its leafy tail flicking from side to side. Gem felt weird and apprehensive. Why?

"Marshtomp, Muddy Water!"

"Florges, Magical Leaf!" Gem realized that would have been a super-effective move, but the Muddy Water collided with the leaves. "Moon Blast!"

"Dodge it!" Marshtomp leapt to the side as the silver ball flew past.

"Petal Blizzard!"

Leaves and petals surrounded Florges and stormed to Marshtomp. Gem lost sight of him for a moment.

Suddenly Marshtomp lunged out of leafy blizzard. He didn't look too good, but he wasn't done.

"Mud Slap!"

Marshtomp ran forward and came down on Florges, hitting it right above the head. Florges fell and feinted.

Marshtomp glowed and grew. Part of Gem had been expecting this, and she smiled and gasped. Pounding its fists against the ground, Swampert roared. It had evolved.

Gem's first Pokemon and the last one to do it; Mudkip was all grown up.

After Gem had laughed and hugged Swampert, finally returning him, Luna was waiting. She smiled and held out the badge.

"I should give you something else," Luna said. "I mean, you didn't even use all your Pokemon."

"This is great, thanks," Gem said. She reached out and took the badge, and Luna gasped. Gem realized she'd seen her Mega Stone Bracelet.

" _Wait,"_ Luna said. "Oh, I can't believe I didn't recognize you from all the news! You're Gem!"

"Yeah," Gem said with a small laugh. Did people really know her name? Was she a celebrity now? She didn't like that idea.

"No, I mean—Arc called me about you," Luna said. "Where's the other one, Cal?"

"I flew ahead," Gem said, guiltily reminded. She glanced back, but Cal hadn't gotten to the gym yet.

"Well, this is great!" Luna said, literally jumping into the air. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I'm going to make jewelry for you and all your Pokemon!"

"Oh!" Gem realized. "That's right, Arc told us to ask you about that!"

"You're asking the right girl!" Luna said. "Come on, let's GO!"

Luna brought Gem to a back room. She had Gem release all her Pokemon. As she began to work, designing the jewelry first, she explained how she made her jewelry out of material that stretched and bended when the Pokemon Mega Evolved, so it didn't break or fall off.

Swampert was given a golden arm band for his left was given a silver earring that sparkled and glittered. It was something Luna had really wanted to try because mostly she did necklaces.

Luna demanded she give _all_ Gem's Pokemon jewelry, even the ones without Mega Stones, because she didn't "want to leave anyone out." She made Flygon a sort of crown that was firmly wrapped around her horns. Roserade got a brooch on her neck for her leafy cape; Magnezone got a bracelet that went around its antenna.

Luna was stumped a bit when she got to Houndoom. She considered the horns, but they were far apart and she wanted him to be symmetrical. She considered a bracelet, but Houndoom already had some on each of his paws, part of his natural form. Finally Luna gave up and made him a collar that went above his natural one.

After designing them, Luna let out her own Pokemon and they all got to work. Gem sat down and noticed Luna's sowing machine. An idea occurred to her.

"Er…Luna," Gem asked, unsure how to state the question without giving anything away. "Can I…try this?"

"Hm?" Luna said, glancing up. "Yeah, sure, don't break it…"

Gem picked up a book that was lying around and read on how to work sowing machines. Cal still wasn't here; he must have gotten lost. He'd find his way.

Gem carefully cut out the pattern and began to make her design. She saw how Luna made places for the Mega Stones and copied it into her design.

In the end, it was simple, but it was exactly what Gem had imagined. It was a sort of glove, but with three large finger holes and Velcro to attach. She hoped it was the right size.

It was for Mewtwo. Gem carefully lifted the Mewtwonite X and placed it into the glove. She suddenly realized she didn't know how Mewtwo would use the stone without a Key Stone, but she shrugged off the thought, just happy she'd made it.

Gem glanced at Luna, who was putting silver beads on Houndoom's collar. Not wanting any odd questions, Gem slipped the glove into her bag and began to make simple designs on the sowing machine.

"MAY I PRESENT!" Luna said dramatically, an hour or so later. "Your FABULOUS Pokemon!"

"Fabulous," Gem agreed. She rather liked the jewelry. It wasn't overboard (she'd seen plenty of that in Pokemon Style magazines and shows), but it made them look elegant. And her Pokemon looked happy, feeling pampered and special.

"Gorgeous! Spectacular! Amazing!" Luna said, waving off descriptions. "I think my jewelry perfectly displays your Pokemons' personalities, which is the best!"

"Thank you so much, Luna," Gem said. "The jewelry is…well, you've used up all the words."

Luna laughed.

"Come back sometime, OK?" she said. "I mean, regularly. Your Pokemon are so well behaved. When's your friend coming?"

Gem felt herself worry. Maybe Cal had gotten distracted.

"I don't know," Gem said. "He said he'd meet me here. I'll go look for him and come back later. See you then."

Gem returned her Pokemon and left the gym. She went to the Pokemon Center, but when she described Cal to Nurse Joy, no one had seen him.

Panic Gem had been brushing off was creeping up on her. Gem went to the entrance of the town and stood there, looking out onto the mountains. Between the battle and the jewelry-making, there was maybe an hour left of daylight.

And Gem knew Cal never got to Lilac Town.

"Flygon," Gem said, letting her out of her Pokeball. The dragon-ground-type Pokemon shook out her wings and shook her head, her new horn-crown glittering in the slowly fading sunlight.

"Flygon, Cal never got back," Gem said. "We have to go look for him in the mountains, OK? Can you carry me?"

Flygon's eyes widened and she blinked a few times, and then lowered herself for Gem. Gem took a deep breath, putting away her fears of flying, and climbed on.

Flygon went into the air, much slower than the first time, but still Gem shut her eyes and clung tightly to Flygon's neck.

 _Cal is out here,_ Gem reminded herself. _He might have been hurt by a Pokemon, or caught in a rockslide._

Gem couldn't _bear_ the thought if Cal had gotten hurt. She forced her eyes to open and searched the passing mountains.

What would she do? Fly high to see more, or low so she wouldn't miss anything? An idea occurred to her.

"Flygon, get to where we last saw Cal and land," Gem ordered. Flygon looked back at her reproachfully; they'd just gotten into the sky. "Just do it."

Flygon flew a while longer and landed on the mountain. Time had passed, precious daylight. Gem dismounted.

"Go, Magnezone, Houndoom!"

The two Pokemon shouted their names as they were released. But Gem wasted no time.

"Cal's missing," Gem said, a lump in her throat. "Flygon, Magnezone; explore the mountains. Houndoom, can you pick up a scent?"

The moment Gem had said Cal was missing, Houndoom's nose flew straight to the ground. He inhaled and moved swiftly.

"Smart idea," a voice said, "But there's no need. Your friend is right here."

Gem's head flew up from Houndoom.

Before Gem stood a young woman, maybe three or four years older than her. She was a member of the O8, Gem knew immediately from the red and blue clothing. She had two long strands of clothe from the back of her jumpsuit that went all the way to the ground. She had a purple 6 on her chest.

But much more important; behind the woman was Cal. Knocked out, mouth bound, being held tightly in the four arms of a Machamp.

At the sight of him, Gem felt cold. She'd been off battling for fun at a gym and having jewelry being made for her Pokemon, and here Cal's life was in danger. She was such a fool.

"What do you want?" Gem blurted, her voice cracking pitifully, but she couldn't help it.

6 smiled nastily and spoke very slowly, seeming to savor every second of Gem's desperation.

"I found this—" she said, waving a hand at Cal, "—out here. He put up a little fight. We nearly took him by surprise, but he heard us. 7 battled and caught him." 6 tilted her head. "He was a pitiful fighter. But we knew if we caught him…you'd show up. Eventually. Took you longer than I expected, I must admit."

6 lifted her hand and showed Gem a bag with many lumps in it. Gem guessed those were Cal's Pokeballs.

Gem glanced side to side. When 6 mentioned 7, Gem was worried that he's jump out with his Dusknoir and hit her on the head. Or worse, have his Weezing use Smokescreen and take Cal away forever.

6 seemed to read her thoughts and smiled again.

"7 isn't here," she said. "He had to go back to 4. 8 doesn't like 4 running off on her own, you see. I've never quite understood that, but he's the boss." 6 shrugged.

So it was just Gem and 6. Gem relaxed a little and regained her confidence. She wasn't letting 6 harm Cal _anymore._

"You never answered me," Gem said, somewhat darkly. "What—do—you—want?"

As if to enforce her, Gem's Pokemon growled softly behind her. Magnezone, Flygon, and Houndoom could all be pretty scary Pokemon, Gem realized.

6 blinked at the sudden change of attitude before smiling again.

"Simple; we battle. A nice, fair fight."

"Then let's get started."

 **Author's Notes: Be prepared for an intense battle next chapter...**


	13. Proving Strength!

Episode 13: Proving Strength!

"Go, Mismagius!" 6 said, tossing out the Pokeball. The purple Pokemon sprang out and hovered before them.

Gem glanced at Houndoom, who didn't even need the command. He jumped out and snarled. Gem grinned a bit; she had the type advantage.

There was a pause as both Gem and 6 considered their options. Gem decided first.

"Houndoom, bite!"

Houndoom lurched forward but Mismagius floated out of the way. Houndoom kept trying; Mismagius kept avoiding.

"Mismagius, Power Gem!"

"Mismagius!" the Pokemon said. It muttered and small beams of light shot at Houndoom. They caught Houndoom midair and he flew back but landed on his feet.

"Houndoom, Smog!"

Houndoom spat out poisonous gas and Mismagius shook its head. It flinched suddenly; poisoned.

"Bite, now!" Houndoom slipped through the mist and snuck up on Mismagius. The move was super-effective and Houndoom attacked with all his might in a critical hit.

"Mismagius, Phantom Force!" Mismagius turned into a shadow and slipped away from Houndoom. The magical Pokemon began to reform behind Houndoom—

"Bite, behind you!" Houndoom whirled around and bit Mismagius before it could attack.

When he let go, Mismagius feinted.

"Mismagius; return," 6 said disapprovingly. "Go, Scizor!" The steel-bug-type Pokemon landed on the ground and snapped its claws. "Use X Scissor!"

"Flamethrower!" Gem shouted right after.

Scizor lunged at Houndoom who released a blast of flame. Scizor twirled around it and kept going. Houndoom used Flamethrower again, but Scizor took to the air, came down upon Houndoom, and attacked viciously.

Houndoom flew back, but pushed himself up.

"Fury Cutter!"

Scizor flew forth and hit Houndoom before he was even standing. With a yelp, Houndoom fell.

"Good job, Houndoom," Gem murmured. "Return." Houndoom may have knocked out Mismagius, but he hadn't gotten a single hit on Scizor. Gem and 6 were even now. Flygon growled deeply beside Gem, wanting to fight. Gem thought for a moment before deciding Flygon's flight and speed would make it a fair fight. Gem nodded at her.

The battle was all reaction, flashes of orders flowing out of Gem's mouth before she even thought them through. Flygon and Scizor were both fast Pokemon, but Flygon was stronger. She also was a ground-type, super effective against Scizor's steel-type.

But Flygon emerged victorious. She had taken some hits and was panting, but Scizor lay unconscious at her feet.

"Scizor, return," 6 said. 6 gave Gem a murderous look as she drew her next Pokemon. "Go, Jynx!"

No way was Gem going to risk this. Cal's life was at stake and she wanted to keep the type advantage; Flygon would be incrediably weak to an ice-type. Not to mention Flygon was hurt already.

"Flygon; r—"

"JYNX, ICE PUNCH!" 6 screamed, and Gem cut off, jumping with surprise. Before she knew it, Jynx leapt forward and punched Flygon in the gut. Gem heard ice freezing and could see the frosty air around Jynx's fist and Flygon's chest.

Flygon fell.

Gem stared in shock before she fully realized what happened, and then she was consumed with rage.

"Thought you said this was a fair fight!" Gem shouted. "Or is it impossible for any member of the O8 to be anything but a Muk!?"

"You should have made it return faster!" sang 6, "orders can be as fast as you make them! Try it sometime!"

"You _knew_ I was returning Flygon, that's why you shouted so fast," Gem said. "And don't tell me what to do; I would never do that to anyone. This victory was not earned." Gem fumed a moment longer. "Flygon; return. I promise I'll make this up to you." Flygon's body went into the Pokeball. Gem considered for a moment. "Go on, Magnezone."

Magnezone was still outside its Pokeball, and it was so mad about what happened to Flygon that it was letting off traces of electricity. Its steel-type would be super-effective against Jynx's ice-type.

"Magnet Bomb!"

 _"_ _MAGNEZONE!"_ It screamed, throwing out the small metal orbs.

"Powder Snow!"

Jynx let out a gust and blew up the bombs before they reached it.

The battle went off. It wasn't like Flygon's and Scizor's; neither of these Pokemon were very fast. But it was still intense and had similar results; Magnezone victorious but weak.

To Gem's surprise, 6 sent out a Golduck next. The water-type Pokemon was weak against Magnezone, an electric-type. She decided to keep Magnezone. But the Golduck was strikingly fast; while Magnezone hit it with Thunder Shock, Golduck used Zen Head Butt and won.

This battle was close; Gem had three Pokemon, 6 had three Pokemon. Gem sent out Roserade.

Roserade may have had the typing advantage and Golduck may have been weakened. But it was still fast. Golduck was nearly as fast as Scizor, who had been beaten by Flygon, Gem's fastest Pokemon. In the end, Roserade and Golduck knocked out each other.

Gem and 6 returned their Pokemon; they were still evenly matched. Gem _had_ to win, though! What would happen to Cal if 6 won?

"Go, Amoonguss!"

Gem's hopes shattered at the sight of it. It was a grass-poison Pokemon. It was super effective against both of Gem's finale Pokemon, Swampert and Gardevoir. But Gem's determination to save Cal made her push forward.

Grass-types were super-effective against both ground and water-types. So it'd beat Swampert easily. Gardevoir, though a fairy-type and vulnerable to poison-types, at least stood a better chance.

"Go, Gardevoir!" Gardevoir landed, and her eyes widened at the sight of Cal. Gem couldn't bear to look at Cal; she'd lose focus on the battle. "Gardevoir, Cal's been captured," Gem said. "We have to win."

Gardevoir glanced back and Gem saw the panicked worry in her eyes.

"Yes," Gem said softly, "Gallade, too."

Gardevoir whirled around and stamped her foot, furious. 6 grinned wildly, looking exhilarated.

"Amoonguss, Toxic!"

"Gardvoir, Psychic!"

Gardvoir's eyes glowed and she lifted Amoonguss off the ground as it tried to charge at her. It struggled inches from her, then lurched forward and punched her with its mushroom hands. Gardevoir flinched and released it, shaking her head.

Gardevoir was poisoned now. Amoonguss backed off; waiting for orders, but 6 didn't give any.

"You know!" 6 called, laughing, "Once I beat you, I'll take all the _boy's_ Pokemon away! I don't care for them, personally, but maybe 1 would like them! Or maybe 2 would use some of them in his _experiments!"_

Gardevoir screamed and without Gem's orders used Psychic. She lifted Amoonguss up and drove it into the ground, dust erupting everywhere.

"Gardevoir!" Gem said, aghast. "Don't let her get on your nerves! We need to win quickly, but carefully!"

It was true; with Gardevoir poisoned, her health drained by the second. But Gardevoir had to win; otherwise Swampert would be left with two Pokemon to defeat, one of which would be super-effective.

But Gem realized that with all the dust from Gardevoir's attack, Amoonguss had disappeared from her view.

"Gardevoir, Double Team!" Gem ordered. Gardevoir paused, and then multiplied. Amoonguss was still nowhere to be seen.

Then it appeared, lunging out of the dust and sliced through three Gardevoir copies. The other Gardevoirs whipped around to face it.

Then one of the Gardevoir's winced, different from the others. Gem realized with panic that Gardevoir was still poisoned; it was a dead giveaway.

"Amoonguss, Astonish, on that one!" 6 cried.

Amoonguss jumped past the other Gardevoirs and banged her between its two mushroom hands. The ghost-type move was super-effective against Gardevoir's psychic-type.

She fell.

Gem felt feint. She had one more Pokemon, and two to fight.

6's laughed echoed in Gem's brain.

"And they thought you were going to be successful!" 6 shouted. "But you're just another trainer! No destiny for you!"

"Destiny?" Gem murmured. She remembered her parents wanting her to win the Flower Tournament. She remembered Cynthia telling her she was meant for something big. Mewtwo was impressed with her; Gym Leader Arc had given her an evolution stone to evolve Roserade.

And with the advice of Champion Thorn, Arc had also given her Mega Stones.

"Destiny," Gem said louder. "I don't know what you mean about being successful, and I don't care." Gem's voice grew louder as she went on. "But whether I'm normal or better or meant for a big future, it doesn't matter. I don't need _that_ to beat you _now."_

Gem took a deep breath. She lifted her final Pokeball to her forehead, and she felt Swampert inside, ready. Her starter Pokemon would not let her down.

"Go, Swampert!" Gem shouted. Swampert burst out of his Pokeball and landed firmly on the battlefield. Swampert looked at Cal and 6, and he was ready. He knew. He just did.

"Swampert," Gem said. He looked back, keeping a single eye on her. Gem lifted her hand.

"Mega Evolve!"

There was a bright flash of blue and orange. Gem's bracelet vibrated madly, and Gem felt full of energy and power.

The bright light burst forth and Mega Swampert roared to the sky. His arms were huge and his head low with fury.

"Use Rock Slide!" Mega Swampert pounded the mountain with his newly huge fists and lifted a massive boulder. With a triumphant roar that drowned out any command 6 might have given, Mega Swampert threw the boulder and crushed Amoonguss. It was a super-effective move.

Amoonguss was done.

"Return," 6 said through gritted teeth. She brought back her Pokemon and glared at Gem, biting her lip. "Machamp; go on."

Machamp set down Cal and cracked its four knuckles, stepping forward. There were no type advantages here.

"Machamp; Karate Chop!"

"Protect!" Gem ordered. "Hammer Arm!" Mega Swampert lifted and crossed his arms, making a shield. Machamp crashed against it before Swampert pounded him hard.

"Low Kick!" Machamp stumbled two feet back before swinging around and kicking Mega Swampert off his feet. But Swampert rolled, backflipping back up.

"Muddy Water!"

Mega Swampert summoned the waves and barreled them at Machamp. As Machamp was blown backwards, Mega Swampert paced closer.

"Dual Chop!"

Machamp leapt forward and began running at Mega Swampert.

"Mud Bomb!"

Mega Swampert launched the Mud Bomb, but Machamp swerved around it. He launched it again, but Machamp still avoided. It sprang before Mega Swampert and did two quick, brutal strikes. Mega Swampert was pushed back but still looked determined. He launched another Mud Bomb, and this one hit.

"Hydro Pump!" Gem shouted. Mega Swampert took a deep breath and then released a geyser of water, pluming at Machamp. It hit with a great crash, steaming. The steam cleared.

Machamp was defeated.

There was a burst of light and Gem suddenly felt exhausted, with a crushing headache. Swampert returned to normal, looking tired too, but he stood strong.

"So," 6 said curtly, returning her Machamp to its Pokeball, "You continue to be successful."

"Let—Cal—go," Gem said, forcing herself to stay awake. Her feet shook under her, and while she wasn't about to feint, she desperately wanted to sit down.

"Hm," 6 said. She took out what looked like a phone and opened it. "Hey 7, Test Subject 12 beat me. Just barely, but she did. Mind picking me up, then? Sending you my coordinates."

A moment later, 7 and a Pokemon appeared out of thin air next to 6. 7 glanced around and Gem realized the mountain battlefield was in ruins. Pokemon had been thrown, rocks dug up, fire and ice blasted around, everything was a wreck.

"Bye now," 6 said with a smile. She put a hand on 7's Pokemon; an Xatu. And then they disappeared.

Gem blinked, then ran to Cal. She ripped off the gag and the rope binding his hands. He had a nasty bruise and was still out cold. Gem felt his heartbeat; he was still alive.

Gem had been so afraid that entire battle, and suddenly it poured out of her. She began to cry, hugging Cal close, afraid 6 would come back and take him away again. But that fear soon left her; Gem had no energy left for fear. All she felt was relief, sweet relief.

Something nudged her. Gem looked up; Swampert was pressing his head against her. Gem hugged his head and turned back to Cal. She needed to get him to a Pokemon Center as soon as possible.

Gem suddenly realized something very bad. She was out in the middle of nowhere, night had fallen, nearly all her Pokemon were knocked out, there wasn't anyone for miles, and if she didn't get Cal to a Pokemon Center _now—_

Gem couldn't think about it. Hopelessness was crushing her, she was having trouble breathing.

Swampert wasn't big enough to ride, but maybe he could carry Cal. Though Swampert wasn't the fastest either, especially not without his two front arms to use if he carried Cal. And he wasn't meant for getting through this rocky terrain. _And_ he was weak from the battle!

 ** _Gem._**

Gem's head lurched up. Was that Mewtwo's voice in her head? Yes, Mewtwo could help! He could get Cal to a Pokemon Center!

Gem stood and turned around, looking for Mewtwo. Swampert looked at her, alarmed.

"Mewtwo?" Called Gem when she didn't see him. "Mewtwo?!"

 ** _Is there a problem?_**

Gem realized he was speaking to her psychically, from wherever he was on the planet. Could he do this to anyone?

Gem wasn't sure how to make him hear her. Was he intruding on her mind, reading all of this? Or did Mewtwo just have really, really, really, really, really good hearing?

"Mewtwo, Cal's hurt!" Gem called. She had to get Mewtwo's help; Cal was in danger. Or maybe Gem was just going crazy, hearing Mewtwo's voice in her head. "Please, I need your help!"

 ** _I am heading towards you._**

"How long will it take y—"

Mewtwo sudden appeared right next to Gem, looking down at Cal, eyes wide.

 ** _What happened?_**

"He was attacked by the O8," Gem said. "She—6-used him to lure me here. I defeated her but—she left, and all my Pokemon are knocked out, except Swampert."

 ** _Return your Swampert. I will take you to the nearest Pokemon Center._**

"Thank you," Gem choked out, holding back a fresh set of tears.

 **Author's Notes: Hope y'all enjoyed that because I sure did. This battle is one of my favorites. It's a close call but is a big step forward. And Mewtwo saves the day again! Always fun.**


	14. Learning Lessons!

Episode 14: Learning Lessons!

Gem returned Swampert, and almost immediately Mewtwo lifted her with psychic powers. It was weird, being lifted without being touched. Like gravity had been turned off. Cal glowed blue next to her and floated.

The next second, they were speeding over the mountains. The ground flew past them but Gem felt nothing. Her hair blew in the wind but it was like the ground was moving, not her. It gave her motion sickness, adding to her tiredness. Her vision was growing darker around the edges…

Mewtwo lowered and ducked them through a door into bright light.

 ** _These people need medical attention!_**

Gem moaned as he set her gently to sit on the floor. Gem could sit up, but only with her hands supporting her.

"Of course, right away," that sounded like Nurse Joy. "Chansey, she just looks dehydrated and stressed. Lay her down for now and get her water. We'll take the boy to…" Her voice trailed off as she went away.

Pink hands tried to get Gem to stand up. Gem shook before she felt herself being lifted psychically by Mewtwo again. She was set down on a table, and the little pink hands gave her a glass of water.

Gem's throat suddenly felt like dust. She took the water and drained the glass quickly. Immediately she felt much better.

"My Pokemon," Gem said. She took out her Pokeballs and handed them to Chansey.

 _"_ _Chansey,"_ the Pokemon smiled and nodded, then carried the Pokeballs off, leaving the room. Gem looked up at Mewtwo, whose gaze was out the window.

"How did you hear me?" Gem asked him. "How did know I was in trouble?"

 ** _I can sense many minds,_** Mewtwo said. **_Our few interactions have been calm and pleasant. Your mind is recognizable to me now. I happened to be close enough and knew you were troubled. At first, I thought it could have been anything; a disappointing battle with another trainer or a disagreement with a friend. As time went on, I realized it was far more serious than that._**

Mewtwo looked out the door of the room. Gem glanced around; it was a small room meant for checkups. Mewtwo flicked his tail, seeming troubled.

"What's wrong?" Gem asked. Mewtwo glanced at her.

 ** _I don't have very many good experiences with humans,_** he said. **_My treatment at the hands of Team Rocket has left me…mistrustful, of you. While I have encountered some who've proven themselves, I tend to avoid your kind. I will wipe the memories of the humans who have seen me here before I leave, once I am sure young Cal is alright._**

Gem tilted her head. "So you only trust Pokemon?"

Mewtwo looked at the ground darkly.

 ** _When I first came into this world; no. I thought Pokemon were pathetic, allowing humanity to enslave them. I know now that there is friendship between humans and Pokemon, and I strive to understand that._**

"What made you change?" asked Gem. "You hated people and Pokemon. You avoided them, so what made you different now?"

Mewtwo seemed to think the question over for a moment.

 ** _I have done wrong things,_** Mewtwo said suddenly. **_Wrong things that drew the attention of people and Pokemon. But it is through our mistakes that we learn._**

Gem sensed Mewtwo was holding something back. He was hiding something, seemly one of his "wrong things." Whatever it was, Mewtwo regretted it now. He'd learned his lesson, just as he said.

"It's OK," Gem said, shrugging. "We all make mistakes." Gem's lightness vanished as she remembered why she was here. "I shouldn't have left Cal. I barely won, barely saved him. I don't know what I'll do next time…"

Next time. Doubtlessly, there would be a next time. There'd be "next times" until Gem failed.

 ** _Your enemies will grow stronger, but so will you,_** Mewtwo said.

If it hadn't been for the Mega Stones, Gem would have surely lo—

"THE MEGA STONES!" Gem shouted. Mewtwo didn't jump, but he did look quite alarmed as Gem leapt up, dropped the glass (Mewtwo caught it, thankfully), and dove into her bag.

 ** _Mega Stones?_** Mewtwo questioned. **_What are those? Why are they so important?_**

"No, I have one for you," Gem said. Oh, where was that glove? "Champion Thorn and Gym Leader Arc gave Cal and me some, and I got one for you. Well, it was meant for you. Do you know where the Mewtwonite Y is?"

 ** _I have never heard of Mewtwonite, Y or otherwise,_** Mewtwo said, wrinkling his forehead. **_I think I know of your Mega Stones. They cause a Pokemon to specially evolve for a short period, correct?_**

"Exactly," Gem said. "It's thanks to the Swampertite, that's Swampert's Mega Stone, that I beat 6."

Gem suddenly remembered what pocket the Mewtwonite was in and pulled out the glove. She lifted it with a smile.

"This is the Mewtwonite X, your Mega Stone," Gem said excitedly. "It only works for you." Gem paused. "I'm not sure how it'll work, though. For Swampert, I had to use my Mega Bracelet and Key Stone to activate the Swamperite."

 ** _Did it come with the glove?_** Mewtwo asked, looking skeptical.

"Oh, no, I made that," Gem said. "Luna was making jewelry for my Pokemon, and I didn't have anything to do, and there was a sowing machine, and I kind of didn't want to leave you out….yeah."

Mewtwo smiled faintly. His eyes glowed a bit and the glove lifted itself out of Gem's hands. After hovering before Mewtwo as he observed it, he psychically undid the Velcro and wrapped it around his hand.

He observed it for a moment. Then Mewtwo burst into what looked like blue flames.

Gem jumped back, landing on the table, but the flames weren't real and didn't set anything on fire. The flames disappeared as quickly as they ignited.

It was obviously Mewtwo, but still different. His tail was shorter and stiffer, his legs were longer, and his hands still had three fingers but they looked more human. He still wore his cloak around his shoulders.

"Neat," Gem said, blinking. "You don't need a Key Stone to activate it." Gem suddenly remembered something from the Legendary Pokemon Labs. "Maybe it's because you're a legendary."

Mewtwo observed himself for a moment before turning back.

Nurse Joy came in, smiling.

"Your friend will be just fine!" Nurse Joy said. "He's asleep now. You can visit him in the morning."

 ** _Excellent,_** Mewtwo said, nodding his head. He turned to Gem. **_Thank you for the Mega Stone. I shall take good care of it._** He turned and walked out of the room, pausing before Nurse Joy. He lifted his hand towards her head for a moment, and her expression went blank and her eyes flashing green. He then left.

ooo

Gem sat by Cal's bed, waiting for him to get up. She'd set her alarm early so she could see Cal as soon as possible. She'd thought that since he'd been sleeping for about twenty-four hours (however long 6 had knocked him out for), he'd wake up early. But Gem had already been sitting there for half an hour.

Cal finally moaned and lifted at hand to his head. Gem scooted to the edge of her seat.

"What happened?" Cal mumbled.

"You were attacked by the O8," Gem said. "What do you remember?"

"I remember being attacked by 6 and 7," Cal teased. He put his hand down, turning solemn. "I didn't even get past 7's Dusknoir. They were too fast." He paused, looking around. He then looked at Gem, wide-eyed. "Did you _beat_ them?"

"7?" Gem said, with a breathy laugh. "No way. I went back after you never showed up. Only 6 was there; she said 7 had to go back to guard 4. I barely beat her."

Gem felt her heart sink at that thought. She'd never lost a battle yet. She'd be perfectly fine with losing a normal battle (then Cal would stop overpraising her), but losing against the O8, when there was something or someone to fight for…

"Mewtwo helped me get you here," Gem said, pushing the thought away. "Most of my Pokemon were knocked out. He's gone now, and wiped everyone's memory. I gave him the Mega Stone."

"Good," Cal said. "I'd wondered how long we'd have that."

Gem smiled and stood up.

"Get a bit more rest or eat," Gem said. "You still have a gym leader to beat."

ooo

Cal beat Luna and earned his sixth gym badge. He released his Pokemon to be fitted for jewelry; Sceptile got a collar, Gallade got a sort of earring on his horn (that matched Gardevoir's), Chandlelure got beads that hung from her arms, Dewgong got a braclet for the end of her tail, and Steelix also got a collar.

Rufflet had not yet fully evolved so Luna made two bracelets to go on his talons when he grew into Braviary. She also improved Gem and Cal's Mega Stone Bracelets so they "flowed more." She made them fit better, and also made them less bulky.

As they walked out, Gem realized she hadn't told her own Pokemon Cal was alright from 6. Cursing herself, she released them.

And to Gem's grand surprise, Cal was bombed with a massive group huge from six Pokemon. Swampert and Flygon alone smothered him. Roserade slipped through them with her small size and hugged Cal with her flowery hands (she managed to avoid poking him with her thorns). Houndoom licked Cal furiously, Magnezone squeezed Cal with his magnet arms, and Gardevoir gave him a calm, normal hug.

All in all, they'd done more harm than good.

"OK, you guys, return before I have to take him to the Pokemon Center again," Gem said, although she couldn't help but smile.

Gardevoir cried out and stamped her foot. Gem had nearly forgotten.

"Oh, right, of course, Gardevoir," Gem said. She returned the rest of the team and smiled at Cal, who already had Gallade's Pokeball out.

Gardevoir threw herself into Gallade's arms who instinctively wrapped his own around her. She pressed her head against his and he blinked a few times in surprise.

"Gardevoir," Gem said softly. "You know Gallade's safe now. I want to train today, so don't go crazy."

"Train?" Cal asked. "Shouldn't we head for the next town?"

"I don't think we should push you so soon after you were attacked," Gem said. Cal still had a bruise on his face. Gem had thought he might die just yesterday.

"I'm fine!" Cal said. "Never better! Don't we have to hurry so you can get to the Flower Tournament?!"

"I care more about you than the Tournament!" Gem snapped, and then was taken aback by her own words. "And—and after yesterday, I think we need to train!" Gem stammered, unsure why. "I mean—I barely won—no way I could have won if 7 had been there—er—"

Actually, now it sounded like a really good idea. Cal looked at her for a moment, and then relaxed.

"Fine," he said, shrugging. "Come on; let's go."

They went into the woods and battled. Gem beat Cal the first time. They went to the Pokemon Center and went back into the woods. Gem beat Cal the second time. Cal kept using his Rufflet, trying to level it up and evolve it.

Gem wanted all her Pokemon to get as strong as they could. She wouldn't lose to any of the O8, she didn't care if they had Latias or Latios or freaking Mega Rayquaza, she _wasn't losing._

"Alright, can I come up with a strategy?" Gem asked, after her Gardevoir had beaten his Steelix. "I have an idea; let me tell it to my Pokemon." That was a lie.

Cal tilted his head, almost seeming to know it.

"Alright," he said.

Gem went deeper into the forest, her Gardevoir following her. Once she was sure Cal couldn't see or hear them, Gem turned around.

"Gardevoir," Gem said. "What happened yesterday?"

Gardevoir blinked and gasped a little. She then looked to the ground, ashamed.

"I know you and Gallade are amazing," Gem said. "Meant for each other, it seems. But you attacked with such rage that you were careless. You didn't listen to me, and our battles are about trust."

Gardevoir was gritting her teeth. Gem paused, unsure what else to say. She had to make sure Gardevoir understood.

"Just—just don't let your rage consume you like that," Gem said. "The rest of the team was mad, but they weren't carless. 6 was provoking you on purpose. We could have lost Cal and his whole team because of it."

"Gem, you've proved you point."

Gem jumped as Cal walked out from behind a tree.

"Gardevoir is one of the most sophisticated Pokemon on your team," Cal said. "You don't think she couldn't help it? It was stressful. But she knows that her fury nearly cost her Gallade, she's probably been on that all day." He glanced at Gardevoir, who was still looking at the ground. " _You_ need to trust _her,_ Gem."

Gem sighed.

"I'm sorry if I was a little harsh, Gardevoir," Gem said. Gardevoir had been thinking on her loss all day, and Gem had just driven it in deeper. "I just—I don't want it to happen ever again. Anything close to it."

"Gem, that's life!" Cal said, throwing out his arms. "It's great that you're preparing for it, but don't think you can ever fully _stop_ it! You have to lose a battle eventually!"

Something burst into Gem's mind and Gem was astonished she hadn't thought of it before.

"Wait a second, I lost my _first_ battle!" Gem realized. "Back to Mudkip and Treecko! Treecko beat me!" Cal rolled his eyes.

"Eh, our Ralts refused to fight, remember?" Cal pointed out.

"You would've beaten me!" Gem insisted. "So HA! I'm _not_ perfect!"

"You are."

"Are not!"

Gardevoir lifted a hand to cover her smile.

"Are," Cal sang. "Now let's get back to battling."

"Battling," Gem agreed. "Wait—you followed me when I told you not to!"

"Gem, you hardly ever lie, so it just makes it that much easier to tell when you are. Because you're Mrs. Perfect."

"AM NOT."

They battled again, and Gem considered letting herself lose, but Cal told her he'd be able to tell if she did. During the fight, Cal's Rufflet finally evolved into a Braviary, the last of his Pokemon to evolve. He was very excited to wear the bracelets Luna made for him.

They trained for the rest of the day. Both Gem and Cal practiced Mega Evolution, and the fast orders they'd learned to do at the Dojo.

It was only nightfall that stopped them. Finally they returned to the Pokemon Center, exhausted.

Suddenly remembering, they made a quick stop to see the Officer Jenny of the town and reported what had happened. Cal told his story, Gem told hers, and Officer Jenny suggested they avoided traveling until the O8 was caught. Gem and Cal immediately dismissed the idea, for they had to go to the Flower Tournament. Sighing, Officer Jenny said they should at least travel together.

Gem wondered where Mewtwo was, and how he's use his Mega Stone. Where was the Mewtwonite Y? What had happened in Unova, when people had thought they'd seen Mewtwo?

What were the O8's plans? What did they mean when they said "successful"? Obviously _Gem_ wasn't the most powerful trainer, if that was what they were looking for. She'd barely beaten 6, maybe the fourth most powerful of the O8.

Did her and Cal's first battle count? If the two Ralts _had_ fought each other, which would have won? Gem's Ralts may have been weakened, but there was no true telling.

 **Author's Notes: Mewtwo is a good friend to have. Now he has a Mega Stone! He doesn't really need it but it's there.**


	15. Powerful Trainers!

Episode 15: Powerful Trainers!

When Gem awoke, she was hit in the face with complete and utter panic over the Flower Tournament.

She leapt up, shook Cal awake, forced down breakfast, pressured Cal to eat faster, and hurried out the Pokemon Center. Dear Mew, it was so close!

Luckily Cal had a Braviary now. Gem rode her Flygon and he rode Braviary, and they flew the whole way to the next town. Flygon was gentle this time, gliding across the landscape.

As they descended to the next town, Bluebell, Gem leapt off Flygon and hurried to the next gym. Cal seemed to think they could get two more gym badges before the Flower Tournament, but Gem knew that would only be if they hurried.

After all the training yesterday, Gem and Cal both easily conquered the poison-type gym. They then hurried off to the next one before the day was out.

The place of the next gym, Snowdrop Town, was in a much colder climate. Flygon and Braviary didn't like the cold. There was no snow, thank goodness, but maybe Gem and Cal wouldn't fly the way back. They didn't want to risk the lives of their Pokemon (and themselves).

It was late when they got there, and the gym was closed. So Gem and Cal went to the Pokemon Center and rested from all the traveling they'd done that day. They let out all their Pokemon (except Cal's Steelix, who could not fit indoors) and watched the news.

Champion Thorn was being interviewed on the O8.

 _"_ _Champion Thorn, what do you have to give us on the pursuit of the O8? Are you any closer to retrieving what they stole from the Pokemon Stone Museum?"_ the reporter asked.

 _"_ _We are working hard to discover where the O8 is hiding,"_ a frowning Champion Thorn said. _"So far we've seen no Mega Latios or Mega Latias."_

 _"_ _What_ have _you seen of the O8?"_

 _"_ _I received news from the Officer Jenny of Lilac Town that two trainers that are well-known, Gem Cloud and Cal Speaker, recently encountered them,"_ Thorn said. Gem jumped at the mention of her name; she would _never_ get used to being on TV.

 _"_ _Again!?"_ the reporter said, alarmed. _"What happened this time?"_

 _"_ _Young Cal was apparently attacked by two high-ranking members of the O8, 6 and 7,"_ Thorn said. _"Together, they defeated Cal. Gem, who had gone ahead, went back for him. 7 had disappeared, but Gem battled and defeated 6."_

"Barely," Gem muttered. It _sounded_ impressive when people said it like _that_. But Gem had been very close to losing.

 _"_ _How mysterious!"_ the reporter said. _"Why would the O8 be so interested in these children? This is, what, the fifth time Gem and Cal have fought them?"_

"I think it was the sixth," Cal said.

 _"_ _Gem and Cal are moving quickly through their journey,"_ Thorn said. He turned to the screen. _"Gem, Cal, if you two are out there, or someone else can pass on the message, please call the authorities as soon as possible. We need all the information on the O8 we can get to defeat them."_

 _"_ _What about security?"_ the reporter moved on. _"How are you defending our labs, museums, or whatever else the O8 might attack? Will the Flower Tournament even occur this year, with all that's been going on?"_

Gem choked on her drink. _Cancel_ the Flower Tournament? All that stress for _nothing?!_ Her Pokemon looked up, shocked.

 _"_ _Authorities are on high alert,"_ Champion Thorn said. _"The Mega Stones have been moved off their display and are being kept safely. The Legendary Pokemon Research Labs have closed off tours temporarily, and have switched their main focus to locating Latios and Latias. Citizens are recommended to stay in their towns and report any sign of the O8 immediately. Trainers should take a break from their journey, and we are considering closing off the gyms until further notice._

 _"_ _As for the Flower Tournament, we are still debating,"_ Thorn said. _"Although I believe it will continue. It's a little too late to cancel it now, happening just at the end of this week, and I'm not sure we could postpone it. In order to protect the Tournament, the Elite Four and I will be attending it."_

 _"_ _But Champion Thorn, don't you and the Elite Four attend it every year?"_ Thorn smiled.

 _"_ _This time, Elite Four Member Galaxy and I will be entering the Tournament to ensure we are close to the public at all times."_

This time, both Gem and Cal choked on what they were eating.

 _"'_ _Entering the Tournament'!?"_ the reporter said, aghast. " _But—but you're Champion! Aren't you worried it's unfair to the trainers?"_

 _"_ _I believe many of them will jump at the challenge,"_ Thorn said. _"And if Galaxy and I win, the trophy shall be given to whoever wins second place. The Flower Tournament counts as four badges to trainers, so I believe they would fight me eventually."_

 _"_ _Well, this is_ quite _the news,"_ the reporter said. " _But we're nearly out of time and there's still one question to ask; what was the stone that the O8 stole from the Pokemon Museum, besides the two Mega Stones?"_

Champion Thorn looked solemn.

 _"_ _The stone,"_ he said slowly, _"was a priceless artifact. It had artwork of multiple legendary Pokemon on it, even ones we have not yet quite discovered. Ones previously thought to be mythical were painted on it, only to be discovered as real years later. It was once sent to the Legendary Pokemon Research Lab many years ago. There we discovered that the stone was carved from a rather strange material, one that radiates signatures of Mega Evolution, even Primal Evolution, and possible traces of numerous—hundreds—Pokémon's DNA."_

 _"_ _This sounds…extraordinary,"_ the reporter said. " _But why would the O8 steal it?"_

 _"_ _That is where we are baffled,"_ Thorn said. " _The Legendary Pokemon Research Lab thought that, although it showed signs of Mega Evolution, had no effect on Pokemon whatsoever. What little energy detected was faint and buried deep within. Although the Pokemon Stone Museum called it the "Orb of Ancient Stories," translations from the old people of our Flower Region call it "The Legendary Stone." Other than that, the stone seems useless. There is no reason for the O8 to have stolen it, unless they wished to sell it. But we have received no ransom messages. We have seen nothing of the stone; it is gone, like the two Mega Stones."_

There was a pause as neither Champion Thorn nor the reporter said anything.

 _"_ _Well,"_ the reporter said awkwardly, _"that's all the time we have. Remember what Champion Thorn said about staying safe, and stay tuned. We shall keep the public posted on any new information of the O8. Good night."_

The TV went to commercials. Gem and Cal looked at each other, silently.

Cal took out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Gem asked.

"He said we should call the authorities," Cal said. He typed in a number and held the phone to his head.

"Hello, this is Cal Speaker," Cal said. "I saw on the news that Champion Thorn wanted Gem and I to call the authorities." Pause. "We're in Snowdrop Town right now." Pause. "Yes, I have a Holo Caster, I would be happy to activate it." Pause. "Alright, one moment."

Cal stood and Gem did, too. The Pokemon backed away and watched. Cal tapped his phone, activating the Holo Caster. A transparent blue Champion Thorn appeared. People in the room tried and failed to hide that they were eavesdropping. Gem wished she and Cal had thought to move somewhere else.

"Good evening, Champion Thorn," Gem said, trying to sound light, happy, cheerful, and not like she was attacked by the O8 the day before yesterday.

"Good evening," Thorn nodded. "I'm glad you got my message. I wanted to hear every detail on your encounter with the O8."

Gem and Cal began to tell the story, and Thorn pressured them for everything. He wanted exact quotes.

Gem found that surprisingly easy. 6's evil words echoed in her mind….the threats of experimenting on Cal's Pokemon, the taunts, it was all too clear. The more she remembered, the more she wanted to sit down.

"So you're about to challenge the gym," Thorn said thoughtfully, once they were done. "I believe you should stay in Snowdrop Town, then. I might send someone to escort you to Rose City, but we're shorthanded. It will have to be after the Flower Tournament."

"Oh, no, sir!" Gem said immediately, without thinking. Then she remembered who she was talking to and hurried to explain herself. "I've been planning to participate in the Flower Tournament since the start of my journey. I was hoping on leaving for Rose City tomorrow."

Gem hadn't really spoken to Cal about the Flower Tournament. After the eighth gym badge, he might have just wanted to challenge the champion immediately. Maybe he'd go with her to watch her, or maybe he'd participate, if with a different partner.

The Flower Tournament may count as four badges, but you have to win more than four battles. Powerful trainers attended it. They could either pair with friends or be randomly paired with someone. At the end of the tournament, the two winners fought each other.

As the Flower Tournament only happened once every few years, was hard to win, and a good portion of your victory depended on your partner (the judges tried to pair trainers with similar skill levels), it was honestly easier just to fight the gyms if you wanted to challenge the Champion.

Thorn tilted his head.

"Are you and Cal separating?" Thorn asked.

"No," Cal said, jumping in before Gem could answer. "I'll be participating in the Flower Tournament, too." Gem looked at him in surprise.

"You _are?!_ " she said.

"Of course," Cal said. "Are you going to be my partner?"

Gem was flustered and put on the spot. She'd been planning to sign up for a random partner. But Cal was, if not at, _close_ to her skill level. And she'd battled with him before.

"OK," she said. Thorn considered for a moment.

"Report to the Officer Jenny of Snowdrop Town before you leave," Thorn said. "Have a good night, then."

He flickered off.

"You really want to participate in the Flower Tournament?" Gem asked.

"I didn't at first," Cal said. "At the start of my journey, it seemed like a distraction for becoming Champion. But now, what the heck, the Champion's entering it anyway. It'll be like a practice round."

Gem felt a buzzing. She took out her phone and saw, with shock, she had over _ten_ missed called from her parents. She must have not noticed the buzzing previously because of the news report and Champion Thorn. She quickly pressed the answer button.

"Hey, mom, dad, sorry I didn't answer you be—"

"YOU WERE ATTACKED BY THE O8 _AGAIN?_ " Her mother screamed, so loud, Gem dropped the phone and it clattered to the ground.

"GEM? _GEM?_ ARE YOU BEING ATTACKED!?"

"My _ears_ are being attacked!" Gem said, snatching up the phone. "Can you stop—"

"HAVE YOU BEEN _LOOKING_ FOR THE O8?! I THOUGHT WE RAISED YOU BETTER! YOU'VE BATTLED THEM TWENTY TIMES NOW!"

"Six," Cal said.

 _"_ _SIX?!"_

"Don't worry, mom, after we beat the gym, we're going straight to Rose City," Gem said, trying to calm her mother down. "Champion's orders."

"THAT CHAMPION BETTER GIVE YOU A HUNDRED OFFICER JENNYS OR I'LL—"

"Bye mom! Watch for me on the Tournament!" Gem shouted, and slammed the phone shut. She looked around and realized multiple people in the Pokemon Center we watching her. "Sorry," Gem mumbled.

She returned her Pokemon and awkwardly left the room.

ooo

Early the next day, Gem and Cal went to gym. To Gem's surprise, it was an _electric_ -type gym. Which made no sense. Because this was _Snow_ drop Town up in _snowy_ mountains. When she pointed this out, she got the feeling the gym leader had heard this many, many times before.

But she beat him easily. It almost _worried_ her how easy it was; she didn't even use Mega Evolution. He barely knocked out three of her Pokemon; she didn't even use Roserade or Magnezone. And Gem felt that if she'd led with Flygon (whom she'd used last), she might have lost _less_ Pokemon.

That was her _eighth_ gym badge. After every one before it had been so difficult, this non-epic finish with the gyms was it? How hard would the Elite Four and Champion be?

Cal managed to beat the gym leader almost as easily as Gem had. He led with his Steelix who beat two of the gym leader's Pokemon, but took a super-effective hit from Lanturn. His Sceptile was defeated because of a Manectric's Fire Fang, his Chandelure by a Bite, but his Gallade finished off the last Pokemon.

Cal seemed rather surprised at how easy it had been, too. But it wasn't like they could tell the gym leader "it should've been harder."

They reported to the Officer Jenny, and it was such a sunny day that Gem and Cal decided to fly on Flygon and Braviary after all.

It was a calm flight, watching the mountains flatten as they went on. They stopped in the afternoon for lunch and then continued.

Maybe an hour after lunch, the city came into view. Gem smiled, filled with a sudden excitement. Rose City, in time for the Flower Tournament! Gem was paired with Cal, how could she lose? She could think of many ways but not as many as she might have.

All of a sudden, a Shadow Ball whizzed in between Gem and Cal. Flygon and Braviary swerved to avoid it, but no more came. Gem looked down (slightly dizzying), and saw a familiar Dusknoir, standing next to someone all the more familiar.

"It's 7," Gem said darkly. 7 had a hand on his hip, looking up at them. Gem knew immediately; he wanted them to land.

"Champion Thorn is waiting for us," Cal called. "What do we do?"

"Remember what happened at the Pokemon Stone Museum," Gem said. "7 gave us useful information on the O8, whether he meant to or not. He's not attacking us now, and I think he missed intentionally. If he wants to talk, it'll be useful to listen."

"I don't like this," Cal muttered. But he followed as Gem directed Flygon to land.

"7," Gem called as Flygon touched the ground, but Gem didn't dismount. "What do you want?"

7 shifted his gaze from her to look off to the side, in his usual way.

"I come here on my own," 7 said. "Not as a member of the O8."

"What do you want?" Cal demanded, right before Gem repeated the words. 7 looked at them.

"I want a battle," he said, straightforward. Gem and Cal exchanged glances.

"Is it going to be _fair_ this time?" Cal asked. "Last time we fought, you jumped me and ganged up."

7 shrugged a little.

"6 didn't do much to you, really. I was meant to fight _her,_ " 7 said, gesturing at Gem, "While 6 fought _you._ But she wasn't there and we needed to lure her. So we needed you as bait. You wouldn't have been successful anyway. I could tell by how I battled you."

"'Successful,'" Gem muttered. "What do you mean, "successful"? Why do you all keep using that word?"

7 looked off and Gem felt her annoyance growing.

"If I 'wouldn't have been successful,'" Cal said, "then why do you want to battle now? And don't _we_ outnumber you now?"

"I don't want to fight _you_ ," 7 said, a slither of annoyance in his voice. "I've already done that. I want to fight _her."_ He pointed at Gem.

Gem and Cal paused.

"What?" Gem finally asked.

"You beat 6," 7 said, "and 6 has beaten all the gym leaders. At the time, you had only beaten six of them. Now you have all the gym badges. You've even drawn the attention of 8."

"It doesn't matter," Cal growled, "None of it does! I'm standing with Gem."

7 darkened.

"Then it _won't_ be a fair fight," he said. Gem shivered at the unspoken threat. 7 had used Dusknoir to attack Gem and Cal before. Not just their Pokemon; _them_. And she didn't like the idea of Cal getting hurt.

"Go to Rose City," Gem muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

"What?" Cal said.

"This is our chance to catch 7," Gem muttered. "Get Thorn. Bring back help. Go."

Cal looked at her, then 7, and then her again.

"Fine," he said. He and his Braviary took off.

Gem watched him for a moment, and then hopped off Flygon. Here it was. She'd barely beaten 6, and now she was about to fight 7.


	16. 7's Warning!

Episode 16: 7's Warning!

A chilly silence fell over them and a breeze picked up, sending a shiver down Gem's spine. She felt like she was back in Snowdrop Town, even though it was miles away now.

7 jerked his head and Dusknoir stepped in front of him, waiting to battle. Gem racked her brain; she knew 7 had a Weezing, Dusknoir, and Xatu. He likely had three other Pokemon she didn't know about.

"Go; Houndoom!" Gem said. Houndoom landed and growled. 7 said nothing, waiting for Gem to make the first move. "Bite!"

 _"_ _Shadow Sneak!"_

 _"_ _Behind you, Houndoom!"_

7 shouted and Gem reacted. Dusknoir disappeared and Houndoom whirled around. As Dusknoir jumped up from its shadow, Houndoom charged forward and bit its arm.

" _Thunder Punch!"_ Without even wincing from the Bite, Dusknoir punched Houndoom off it. Houndoom was thrown backwards. " _Shadow Ball!"_

" _Flamethrower!"_ The Shadow Balls clashed with the flames in a mass of explosions. Gem took advantage of the noise and gave an order only Houndoom could hear. "Crunch!"

Houndoom jumped to the side for misdirection and then snuck through the smoke. A moment later, he snuck behind Dusknoir and Crunched his shoulder.

 _"_ _Bind!"_

Dusknoir wrenched Houndoom off and threw it to the ground, pinning him. Houndoom yipped.

 _"_ Thunder Punch!"

Using one hand to keep Houndoom on the ground, Dusknoir drew the other hand back and began to charge it with electricity. This would be a powerful blow.

" _Flamethrower!"_ Gem cried. Houndoom opened his mouth and released the flames, hitting Dusknoir right in the face. Dusknoir quickly let go and backed away, hands covering its eye.

" _Crunch!"_ Houndoom leapt forward one finale time and bit right into Dusknoir's stomach. Houndoom then lifted the Pokemon over his head and smashed it into the ground. Dusknoir was defeated.

Gem froze. Had she _really_ just beat 7?

7 looked indifferent as he always did while he drew back Dusknoir. Houndoom was panting, Gem noticed, so she drew him back, too.

"Go, Weezing!"

"Magnezone, come out!"

That battle went quickly; Gem again only barely snatched victory. Was 7 not as strong as he'd claimed he'd been? Or had Gem just grown that much?

7's next Pokemon, Aggron, defeated Magnozone in one hit. Gem sent out Swampert. Both Pokemon were strong, heavy hitters. But Swampert held the typing advantage. _All_ Gem's Pokemon seemed to hold it; 7 just didn't care that his Pokemon were at a disadvantage.

She was beginning to wonder what was taking Cal so long. She guessed Rose City was still a good distance away, and he did have to come back.

Next was Hydreigon. It was a powerful, big one. Gem found it rather creepy, somehow flying on stringy wings and staring at her with three heads. It defeated Swampert.

So Gem sent out Flygon. The two dragon-types went head to head. They flew amazing fast and fought viciously. But finally Flygon grabbed Hydreigon and threw it to the ground, even more brutal than it, known as the Brutal Pokemon.

But Flygon was weak. She nearly feinted of her wounds before Gem ordered her to return.

7 sent out a Heracross. Gem thought; her remaining Pokemon, Roserade, Houndoom, and Gardevoir, were all weak to this one. Gardevoir's psychic-type may give her an advantage over Heracross's fighting-type, but it was also a bug-type, super-effective against psychic-types. Houndoom was already weak, and Gem was hoping to save him to fight against Xatu.

"Go, Roserade!" Gem said. It seemed like her best option.

But Heracross defeated Roserade. Its move Pin Missile allowed it to defeat Roserade before she could get close. It finished her off with Mega Horn.

Gem bit her lip at the defeat, and sent out Gardevoir.

"This is your chance to redeem yourself, Gardevoir," Gem said. She definitely did not still hold Gardevoir's loss to 6 against her anymore, but Gem knew the Pokemon still felt guilty.

Gardevoir turned and nodded to Gem. Gem smiled.

"Gardevoir!" Gem shouted, lifting her wrist. "Mega Evolve!"

Gardevoir glowed and shined in green-pink light. Gem felt her Mega Bracelet shake, and Gardevoir burst forth anew.

"Mega Evolution," 7 said, tilting his head. "I didn't really believe it when 6 told me, but oddly, I'm not surprised."

 _Are you ever?_ Gem thought bitterly. 7 looked away for a moment. Gem considered attacking now, but no. That was something an O8 would do.

"Watch your back," 7 said. "You don't want any attention from my brother, 8." 7 looked at her and sighed a little. "It might even be better if you just lost now. But you won't have that, now, will you?"

"No," Gem said. "I won't."

She thought she could see movement, heading for them from Rose City. She had to keep 7 distracted…

 _"_ _Gardevoir, Psychic!"_

 _"_ _Pin Missile!"_

" _Protect!"_

 _"_ _Close Combat!"_

 _"_ _Draining Kiss!"_

The battle flashed before Gem's eyes. Her brain couldn't keep track enough to observe it, she just instinctively shouted out orders.

But finally, Heracross crashed to the ground. Mega Gardevoir breathed heavily and Gem was about to call her back, but after 7 took back Heracross, he made no other movement.

"What!?" Gem shouted, hoping she could still distract him from the coming authorities. "Don't you have one more Pokemon?!"

But Gem herself had not been keeping an eye on her coming rescuers. Helicopters landed behind 7. Cal on his Braviary and Thorn on a Salamence landed on both Gem's sides.

7 calmly turned his head to look around.

"Watch out!" Gem shouted as people began to jump out of the helicopters. "He still has one more Pokemon!"

7 turned and smiled a little at Gem.

 _"_ _Xatu, Teleport!"_

 _"_ _Gardevoir, Moon Blast!"_

For a moment, Gem thought Gardevoir's Moon Blast would surely hit. The silver ball was inches from 7 by the time Xatu was out of its Pokeball.

But then he was gone.

The Moon Blast narrowly missed the helicopters and crashed into a rock. Mega Gardevoir stomped her foot in frustration. She glowed and reverted to her normal form.

"Are you alright, Gem?" Thorn asked.

"I'm fine," Gem said. "But I need to get my Pokemon to a Pokemon Center." She paused, and then went up to Gardevoir and put a hand on the Pokemon's shoulder. "Good job, Gardevoir."

Gardevoir stared at her for a moment before smiling and nodding. Gem smiled back and then withdrew Gardevoir into her Pokeball.

ooo

Gem explained to Thorn and Cal what happened as Nurse Joy took her Pokemon. Gem described each of 7's Pokemon and his advice to her. What had he meant, "It might even be better if you just lost now"? Better for her, or better for him?

"Wait, Gem," Cal said. "Two of your Pokemon are still able to battle."

"Yeah," Gem said, looking at him questionably.

"Well, 7 only had one Pokemon left," Cal said. "Xatu. Which would've been weak to your last Pokemon, Houndoom."

"Well, Houndoom had already fought Dusknoir, so he wasn't at full strength," Gem pointed out.

"But between him and Gardevoir, you would've won," Cal pointed out. Gem blinked a few times, flustered.

"Well—7 didn't really care about types," Gem spluttered. "I had the typing advantage, like, the _whole time."_

Cal laughed.

"Gem," he said. "It's not a _bad_ thing to win."

"Of course not! You two will do quite well in the Flower Tournament!"

Gem and Cal looked up to a blond lady with bouncy curls. She wore a slim black-purple dress. Gem recognized her immediately.

"Elite Four Galaxy!" Gem and Cal said at the same time. Galaxy cocked her head and smiled. She had dark makeup that oddly made her look brighter.

"So nice to meet you, Gem Cloud…" Galaxy shook Gem's hand. "And Cal Speaker." She shook Cal's hand. "Thorn and I should watch out for you!" Galaxy winked.

"Um, thanks," Gem said. She really shouldn't be so surprised; Gem and Cal had met Cynthia and Thorn. Galaxy didn't quite live up to that. But Gem just couldn't get over the fact that she was Elite Four.

"I just came to make sure everything was all right," Galaxy said to Thorn. "Steven called and wants you to contact him as soon as possible. But I need to head back and make sure everything's sorting out with all the other Champions."

"Other Champions?" Cal asked.

"With the danger of the O8 loaming over the Flower Tournament," Thorn said, "I've requested the help of a few other Champions."

"The other Champions are coming _here?!"_ Gem said (probably louder than was necessary).

"Just a few," Galaxy said, winking again. "Well, gotta go!"

Galaxy glided off, exiting the Pokemon Center. Thorn looked after her for a moment, and then shook his head.

"You're already registered in the Flower Tournament," Thorn said. "I put you in after we spoke over the Holo-Caster. I suggest you train for the remaining time, but please, try to stay in public places. We want as little O8 chaos as possible."

ooo

Gem and Cal listened to Thorn, even though they didn't want to. Public places were swarmed as people from all over the world came to Rose City for the Flower Tournament. News reports were always begging for interviews, along with regular people who were just curious. As if Gem and Cal had nothing better to do than to answer the same questions _over_ and _over_ and _over._

Gem was quite alarmed when a young child asked for her autograph. Gem nearly refused, but the child, like a Pokemon, used Baby Doll Eyes. It was super-effective.

Soon, Gem and Cal were swarmed with people who wanted autographs. Gem's hand was starting to hurt from signing them. Most people were kind when Gem and Cal were battling and didn't interrupt, but not all of them were. Someone nearly got hit by Flygon's Dragon Breath while trying to reach Cal.

Every time news reporters came along, Gem just said "no comment." It seemed to deter them and they stopped coming as much. As the Flower Tournament came around, more celebrities came and distracted the reporters from Gem and Cal. But the flow of interview requests never completely stopped.

The Flower Tournament was only two days away now. As Gem and Cal practiced in the park, other trainers entering in the Tournament showed up. Cal didn't think it was a good idea to display their battle tactics to their opponents, so they left.

Now they had to find another public place to practice. The streets were oceans of people, it seemed, nearly impossible to get through.

A shadow passed over Gem and she looked up. To her surprise, it was Galaxy, riding on top of a Hydreigon. For a moment, Gem mistook the Hydreigon for 7's, but she quickly realized her foolishness. Galaxy specialized dragon-type Pokemon.

"Hey," Gem realized. "Why don't we fly over this crowd?"

"Sounds great," Cal muttered, getting shoved in the back by someone passing by. "Whatever it takes to get out of this." They slipped into an alley, released their Pokemon, and took to the sky.

Oh, this was _so_ much better. Higher up, Gem didn't feel like the skyscrapers were caving in on her. She sighed for a moment before searching the ground for places to train.

"I don't see anything," Cal called after they'd weaved through the towers for a while. "You?"

"Not really," Gem said regrettably, as she flew by Tree Tower, the tallest skyscraper in Rose City. She considered a square in front of it, but there were far too many people.

A shadow passed over Gem, and she looked up, smiling. Maybe it was Galaxy or even Thorn.

It was something bright red.

Gem's smile faded as she saw Latias and Latios zoom past, disappearing as they turned a corner. _Oh no._

"Flygon, _follow them!"_ Gem shrieked.

Flygon beat her wings madly, fluttering them like a dragonfly's. She turned the corner, but Gem saw neither red nor blue in the sky. Flygon slowed and glided, shaking her head from side to side, looking for them.

Gem peered through the buildings…where had they gone?

All of a sudden, the red and blue Latias and Latios jumped out of nowhere again and circled a building. Gem could see people riding them, but she couldn't get a good look; the Pokemon were too fast. On Latias's red body was someone in blue; on blue Latios was someone in red. …8.

Lastias and Latios cried out, and then released purple Dragon Breath from their mouths onto the building. Gem's heartrate increased; people were _in_ that building.

"Flygon, we have to stop them!" Gem shouted. Flygon was already picking up speed, but after only two circles, the building creaked.

The Latias and Latios dropped something and darted off. Gem didn't bother to pursue them; they were too fast and too much was happening.

The building's top began to tilt. People bellow screamed and pushed one another to get away. To Gem's wide-eyed horror, she saw people and Pokemon crash out of the falling building, plummeting to their doom. Flygon wasn't even close.

The building _cracked_ , echoing through the city as it split in two and the top began to fall.

Gem couldn't look away, couldn't close her eyes, couldn't stop it, couldn't block out the screams that would haunt her forever—

The building suddenly glowed blue and stopped, midair. The falling people and Pokemon also glowed and stopped. Every bit of rubble was suspended in the air. Some of the screaming people below saw what was happening and stopped in awe, while others hadn't seen and kept running.

Flygon was so surprised her wings missed a beat and Gem nearly fell off. She clutched Flygon's neck until she had a good grip and then looked up at the miraculous sight again.

The people and Pokemon suspended in the air slowly descended into the crowd. They were lightly set down, looking bewildered.

Gem glanced back at Cal, who looked as surprised as she did. Then her mind clicked—she'd seen this before. She'd seen someone lifted by blue psychic power; Cal, in fact.

By Mewtwo.

Gem quickly scanned the city and spotted him; Mewtwo, in his cloak, standing on top of one of the other buildings. His three-fingered hand was outstretched and glowing to hold the building, and his eyes were entirely blue.

Still holding the building, Mewtwo levitated off his perched and began to fly away. The building floated after him.

"There!" Gem cried, pointing. "Come on!"

Flygon gave a great flap to propel herself upward, after Mewtwo. Gem nearly called out to him, but she didn't want to distract him.

Mewtwo floated out the city. The broken building cast a huge shadow, causing many people to look up. But he seemed to keep himself hidden behind the tower as he took it out of the city and set it down by the river.

He had saved everyone.


	17. The Beginning of the Flower Tournament!

Episode 17: The Beginning of the Flower Tournament!

"Mewtwo!" Gem called. He was still flying, suspended in place. Flygon glided around him before he landed on the shore, and she followed him. Cal's Braviary landed a moment later.

"That was _awesome,"_ Cal said, hopping off Braviary.

"I can't believe you did that!" Gem agreed, sliding off Flygon. "You saved so many lives!"

Mewtwo glanced off. Gem titled her head at him. She was smiling, _so_ happy that crisis had been avoided. But Mewtwo didn't look happy. Gem's smile began to fade.

"Something wrong?" Gem asked. Mewtwo didn't say anything. "Are you tired? Catching that building might have been easier if you'd used your Mega Stone." Mewtwo looked up and flicked his tail.

 ** _I have caused world-wide storms, built castles, destroyed labs, wiped the memories of hundreds of people, and far more,_** he said. **_You need not worry about my energy._**

"That's _amazing,"_ Cal said. "Although I'd expect as much from the most powerful Pokemon."

"Mewtwo," Gem said, very clearly. "What's wrong?" Mewtwo looked at her.

 ** _I have told you of my mistakes,_** Mewtwo said. **_It would be best for everyone if the memories stayed forgotten._**

Gem oddly didn't like the sound of that. So nobody but Mewtwo knew what he had done? She remembered what he'd said….caused world-wide storms, destroyed labs, wiped the memories of hundreds of people, and far more. But she let it slide.

"Why are you in Rose City?" Cal asked. He was trying to change the awkward subject, Gem could tell.

 ** _I wish to view the Flower Tournament,_** Mewtwo said. **_To perhaps better understand the bond between people and Pokemon._**

"That's awesome!" Cal said, and Gem felt better. "Gem and I are participating."

"Champion Thorn is very worried about the O8," Gem said. "Keep an eye out, will you, Mewtwo?"

 ** _I shall._**

Gem heard sirens and helicopters. She looked over the river and saw boats, copters, and Pokemon heading towards the wreckage.

She was about to tell Mewtwo to get on his way, but he was already gone.

The authorities came over and Gem and Cal helped them search around, though there was nothing to find. They described what they had seen many times over, and finally Thorn sent them back to the Pokemon Center.

"We should have asked Mewtwo to help," Cal said, the moment they were alone in the Pokemon Center's hall. "We should have asked him to help us get the O8."

Gem paused.

"Mewtwo doesn't really like humans," Gem said. "Pokemon aren't much better for him. I don't think he would."

"But can you _imagine_ what he could do?" Cal asked. "We could finish the O8 in no time!"

"I guess we can ask him next time we see him," Gem said. "But it's his choice, remember." Gem thought about how Mewtwo had sensed her mind from so far away when Cal had been hurt. If he was in Rose City, could she summon him?

But she knew that Mewtwo would refuse to help them. He didn't want humans to see him. And he'd said he'd have enough of humans' greed.

ooo

The next day, Gem and Cal decided to take a break. They wanted their Pokemon to be at full strength, so they relaxed and toured Rose City again. They went to a different restaurant than they had been last time, and watched a news report on what happened yesterday.

 _"…_ _But before the building fell on all those poor people,"_ the reporter said, _"It began to glow. The people and Pokemon in the building were set down, and then it flew itself to the shore. Trainers Gem Cloud and Cal Speaker were flying by, and watched it all happen. The building is still there now."_

Gem watched the people around them exchange comments.

"How do you think that happened?"

"Did a Pokemon do that?"

She and Cal exchanged smiles.

 _"_ _But before leaving, the Latias and Latios dropped something,"_ the reporter said. _"It was confiscated by the police. Here's Champion Thorn with a comment."_

Gem became more interested in the report as Champion Thorn walked on. The audience applauded and he waved lightly, sitting down.

 _"_ _Champion Thorn, what_ was _that thing Latias and Latios dropped?"_ the reporter asked. _"Were these Pokemon working under the orders of the O8?"_

 _"_ _I'm afraid so,"_ Thorn said. _"The object Latias and Latios dropped was a message."_

 _"_ _A message?"_ the reporter repeated. Thorn nodded.

 _"_ _It only had five words,"_ Thorn said _, "_ "Champions Fight Each Other –O8." _"_

There was a pause as Gem tried to absorb that. _"Champions Fight Each Other"_?

"They want to know which is the strongest!" Cal whispered to her. "They want the Champions to fight so they can discover which is the most powerful!"

 _"_ _What—what do the other Champions think of this?"_ the reporter asked.

 _"_ _They have yet to come with a public statement,"_ Thorn said. _"Champion Iris has already arrived, but the rest are on their way."_

 _"_ _And what of what happened to the building? Why did it float? Who saved everyone?"_

 _"_ _We don't know,"_ Thorn said simply.

 _"…_ _That's all the time we have,"_ the reporter said, glancing off screen. _"We'll keep you all posted. Have a nice day."_

It went to commercials and the people in the restaurant quickly began to discuss the report among themselves.

"I can't believe it," Gem whispered to Cal. "They were going to—going to _kill_ all those people and Pokemon!"

"It almost happened," Cal said. "We need to be more careful with the O8. We can't give them a chance to hurt people again."

"Surly they won't attack the Flower Tournament," Gem said. "Not with the Champions."

"They stopped their attack on the Pokemon Stone Museum because Cynthia was there," Cal said. "But that didn't fix the problem—they attacked elsewhere, and later came back with friends."

Gem bit her lip; what could they do?

"They want the Champions to fight each other," Gem said. "Do you think Thorn will let it happen?"

"I doubt it," Cal said. "They didn't leave any threats on the note."

"They're still looking for the most powerful trainer," Gem muttered, partly to herself.

"Yeah," Cal said. He looked frustrated. "But we still don't know _how_ and _why_ they're doing that."

"And what they'll do for that goal," Gem said. "Do you think the Flower Tournament will be in danger? It's too late to cancel it now, right?"

"I don't know," Cal said.

ooo

Gem's heart was thudding like her Flygon's wings—powerful and fast. She could hear it in her ears, feel it in her chest, even her brain was throbbing.

 _Here it is. Here it begins._

The worst part was Gem didn't even know when she was going to participate. The contestants for the day were picked at random; it kept everyone on edge.

Gem was so on edge she was about to fall off.

People could research the contestants; see how long they'd been a trainer, learn their parties, etc., etc. They knew who she was, her family legacy. They'd know it when she failed.

Each match was two-on-two. Teams were randomly selected to fight each other. Each trainer could only use one Pokemon, which was also randomly selected. Most of the time, anyway; sometimes the judges selected water-types or flying-types for more unique battles.

"Gem, calm down," Cal breathed in her ear. They were surrounded by other, stronger-looking trainers. "We'll do great."

"I'm perfectly calm," Gem said, not even trying to put meaning into the words. "I'm perfectly calm that this is the moment I've pretty much been raised— _born-_ for. I'm calm that my parents might literally disown me if I fail at this."

"They won't disown you," Cal said with a small sigh.

"They're a hundred percent sure that I'll win," Gem said. "So if I lose, I don't know what they'll do."

"You _will_ win, Gem," Cal said. "They're right. There's no doubt."

"That makes me feel worse," Gem said, her voice getting high. "Cal, why did you say that? That makes me feel much, much, _much_ worse."

He couldn't respond. Light suddenly poured into the room and there was the loud sound of applause.

Gem's heart rate doubled.

The floor began to move up, elevating all the Flower Tournament competitors to the crowd. People all over the world were watching them.

" _Ladies, Gentlemen, children, and Pokemon!"_ a male announcer boomed. " _May I present….the 40_ _th_ _FLOWER TOURNAMENT!"_

The applause grew louder, but it still couldn't drown out Gem's heart.

 _"_ _Here are our excellent contestants! Including…"_ The announcer began listing names. Each contestant appeared on the large screen as their names were mentioned. Some of them waved. Gem managed to smile a little when she was named. Her face reddened like a Charmmander's when she saw herself on screen.

 _"_ _Now let's see who will start the match…"_

Two digital wheels began to spin. The first one stopped on a team Gem didn't recognize. The other stopped on Champion Thorn and Elite Four Galaxy.

Not on Gem.

Gem felt a little better. She wouldn't fight first.

 _"_ _Oh, the Champion and the most powerful member of the Elite Four will start us off!"_ the announcer called. _"And their Pokemon…"_

There was a minute's pause as the judges decided whether to select Pokemon or have it done randomly. Four pictures of Pokemon popped up underneath their trainers.

 _"_ _And we have a water-type battle to begin today!"_

Champion Thorn would use Poliwrath, Elite Four Galaxy would use Kingdra, and the two other trainers would use Milotic and Walrein.

Gem went off with the other competitors, leaving the four behind. She still would battle today, but at least she wouldn't be first.

As competitors, she and the others got special seats to watch the battle. After she sat down, a giant tank rose from the bottom of the arena.

The fight began with the sound of a gong, and it was amazing. Poliwrath and Walrein were incredibly strong Pokemon as they wrested at the bottom of the tank. Milotic and Kingdra were incredibly fast Pokemon as they chased each other through the tank, ranging all over.

The announcer narrated the fight. Gem tried to pay attention to Thorn's and Galaxy's styles. They would doubtlessly be the winners and Gem was pretty sure she'd have to face them sometime.

"Good afternoon," a man with light blue hair wearing a grey suit like Thorn's (but Thorn's was black, and tighter) walked into the room.

Gem blinked at him. She got the feeling she'd seen him before, but someone else said his name before she remembered it.

"Champion Steven!" Many people jumped to their feet.

"No need to get to your feet," he said with a light, amused smile. "And don't look so surprised. The other champions should be coming here sometime during the Tournament."

"What?" Cal asked. "Why?"

Steven shrugged.

"We want to take a look at you trainers," he said. "Since we're here, anyway. We decided we'd take turns, since we're supposed to be guarding Rose City."

Steven walked up and glanced out the window. Outside, Kindra narrowly avoided Milotic's Ice Beam.

"So, what are your names?" Steven began walking down the row of trainers, who kindly introduced themselves. He chatted with them shortly, offering advice on their Pokemon and fighting styles. Gem was before Cal, who would've been last if Steven hadn't stopped.

"You have a Mega Ring," Steven noticed. He glanced Gem up and down. "Oh, you're Gem Cloud, that trainer who's always on the news about the O8. And I take it you're Cal Speaker?"

"Yeah," Cal said, with a semi-easy shrug. He was trying to seem relaxed, but couldn't hide his nervousness. Or perhaps Gem just knew him well enough to see it.

Gem, on the other hand, was not trying to be relaxed. It seemed _impossible_ that _so many people_ knew about her. Steven was a Champion! From another region, no less! How did _he_ know who they were?

"I've always taken an interest in Mega Stones," Steven said conversationally. "I study all stones, so I was quite overwhelmed with the discovery of Mega Evolution. It's quite ironic, actually, because my last name is Stone…" He chuckled.

"Don't you have a Mega Stone?" Gem asked. She glanced at his hands, but saw no bracelet. Then she noticed the pin on his suit, which held the small, rainbow Key Stone.

"Yes; I Mega Evolve my Metagross," Steven said.

"What do you think of the O8's message?" someone suddenly interrupted. "About the Champions fighting each other?"

Steven turned to them and frowned.

"Personally, I don't think I'm desperate enough to submit to the demands of a criminal group," Steven said.

"People nearly died when they attacked!" someone called. "All you have to do is have one Pokemon battle and it stops!"

"Yeah!"

"No," Steven said firmly. "The O8 did _not_ say they would disband if we Champions had a battle. Exactly _why_ they want us to battle is unknown to us—there may be a danger we do not yet see."

Steven's anger left him as quickly as it had come.

"This is my own opinion," Steven said. "Not the other Champions'. Believe me; we are carefully considering our options. But they are of no concern of yours right now. For the moment, just focus on the Tournament."

Steven glanced around and there was silence. The silence was interrupted by a loud crash outside, as Poliwrath threw Walrein into the glass wall of the tank.

Steven left without another word.

Gem felt guilty, even though _she_ hadn't done anything. Would the other Champions even come to visit the competitors, after Steven told them what had just happened today?

The battle outside ended as Kingdra finished Milotic with the move Twister. Champion Thorn and Elite Four Galaxy were declared victorious and the digital wheel spun again.

It landed on Gem and Cal.

Gem's heart caught in her throat and she gulped. Her first battle of the Flower Tournament. If she lost one, she'd be out of it. Everything would be over, forever.

She watched the other wheel select her opponents. They looked scary.

Now it selected her Pokemon. Her Houndoom was selected with Cal's Steelix, fighting against a Slowbro and a Wigglytuff.

That was quite a mix of type advantages and disadvantages…Gem had no idea who was more likely to win.

Houndoom was fire-dark-type; Slowbro was water-psychic-type. They both were weak and strong against one another. Steelix was steel-ground-type, Wigglytuff was fairy-type. Steelix would be super-effective against Wigglytuff, but weak against Slowbro's water-type moves, if resistant to its psychic-type moves.

Gem got confused thinking about it, and began to panic even more.

"Stop panicking, Gem," Cal said, rolling his eyes. "We have Mega Evolution, remember? And the best part? With these one-on-one battles, we can use that every time."

Oh right…

 **Author's Notes: Finally, the Flower Tournament! And Steven! And Mewtwo saved the day! He's a little unsure about being a hero. But he is one!**


	18. Champion Visitations!

Episode 18: Champion Visitations!

Gem stood in the arena, surrounded by people watching her. She didn't even want to think of how many more were watching her on TV. Many of them knew her from the news and were keeping an eye on her…how disappointed would they be if she lost?

But Gem was pretty sure she wouldn't lose _this_ battle. The first one.

"Go, Houndoom!"

"Go, Steelix!"

She and Cal released their Pokemon and their opponents did too. They waited.

A loud gong sounded.

"Wigglytuff, use Double Slap!"

"Houndoom, Flamethrower!" Wigglytuff charged at Houndoom who pushed it back with flames.

"Steelix, Mega Evolve!" Cal shouted next to Gem. She hadn't quite wanted to lead with Mega Evolution, but Houndoom looked back at her expectantly. Well, this was the Flower Tournament. She didn't want to take any risks. Besides, she hadn't used Houndoom's Mega Stone yet.

"Houndoom, Mega Evolve!"

Her Mega Bracelt shook and Houndoom was encased with light. This was, however, quite outshone as Steelix (a much bigger Pokemon) also was surrounded by bright light.

When the light broke, Mega Houndoom and Mega Steelix stood together.

"Slowbro, Mega Evolve!" one of the other trainers cried suddenly. Gem stood in shock as he lifted a Mega Bracelet and pressed it. His Slowbro tilted its head to reveal a sort of earring on one of its horns. It glowed at then exploded in light. Mega Slowbro looked like its Shellder tail had eaten it. It balanced on a pink tail, like a top.

"Steelix, use Thunder Fang on Slowbro!" Cal shouted. Mega Steelix snaked forward, and Mega Slowbro tried to escape, but Steelix caught it in lightning jaws, clamping down firmly on its shell. Slowbro struggled to release itself from the super-effective move.

"Wigglytuff, use Double Edge on Steelix!" Wigglytuff jumped high into the air to attack Steelix.

"Houndoom, Fire Fang!" Mega Houndoom leapt onto Mega Steelix's back to get higher, ran up his rock body, then kicked himself off and charged at Wigglytuff. They collided in the air.

"Pound!"

As Mega Houndoom reached to use Fire Fang, Wigglytuff Pounded him in the face. The two Pokemon swung apart; Wigglytuff landed on its feet, Mega Houndoom had a rough landing on his side but quickly rolled up to his feet.

"Wigglytuff, Sing!"

"Houndoom, get—"

But Wigglytuff began to sing, and Houndoom struggled for a moment before he collapsed in slumber.

"Oh no," murmured Gem, panic rising inside her. "Houndoom! Wake up!"

"Wigglytuff, Double Edge!"

There was nothing Gem could do as Wigglytuff charged up the move and began darting forward.

"Steelix, Dragon Breath!" Mega Steelix had been fighting Mega Slowbro on the other side of the arena. But he whirled around and released a mighty Dragon Breath, that covered a lot of ground, all the way the Wigglytuff. "Protect Houndoom until he wakes up!" Cal ordered.

"Thanks, Cal," Gem said. Oh, how long did the sleep status normally last?

"No problem," he said, grinning at her. Steelix slithered over to Houndoom.

Mega Slowbro, who looked like it was standing on its last legs (or tail), wobbled up to Wigglytuff. They sized Steelix up for a moment, who'd put himself between them and Houndoom and glared down threateningly.

"Steelix, Iron Tail!" Mega Steelix lifted his diamond-ended tail.

"Wigglytuff, Defense Curl!"

"Get out of there, Slowbro!"

Slowbro spun out of the way and Wigglytuff seemed to wrap itself in a blue ball. Steelix swung down his tail on it. The shield didn't break at first, but Mega Steelix roared and pressed in harder. There was an explosion as Defense Curl broke and Wigglytuff was sent flying. It landed against the wall, knocked out.

"Slowbro, Water Gun!" Mega Steelix rounded as Slowbro used Water Gun on Houndoom.

Mega Houndoom yipped and leapt up, awake.

"Houndoom, quick, use Crunch!"

"Slowbro, Water Pulse!"

Mega Slowbro blew a watery ring and sent it flying at Mega Houndoom. Mega Houndoom jumped high into the air, going right through the ring, descended down at Slowbro, and used Crunch.

Slowbro fell, knocked out.

" _And the victors are Gem Cloud and Cal Speaker!"_ the announcer declared. _"They'll be moving on to the second round, so keep an eye on them!"_

Cal smiled and waved at the crowd. Not wanting to seem like she didn't appreciate their support, Gem waved too. They quickly joined their defeated opponents and left the arena.

"Hey," Gem said. "Good match."

"Yeah," one of the trainers, a boy, said with a shrug. "It's a shame to be out of the Tournament before it really began."

"Well—you two did great," Gem said, feeling a little guilty. "Where'd you get that Mega Stone?"

He gave her a skeptical look and tilted his head.

"Once you have seven gym badges, you can send a request to the Pokemon Stone Museum to borrow one. It helps to say you'll use it in the Flower Tournament. Luckily I sent my request before they put all the Stones on lockdown."

"They're not giving out Mega Stones anymore?" Cal asked.

"No, they aren't," said the other trainer, a girl and the owner of the Wigglytuff. "Not since what happened with the O8."

The boy stretched.

"Come on," he said. "I don't want to miss meeting any Champions. Maybe they'll give us better answers than Steven did."

"You shouldn't ask them those questions," Gem said suddenly. "It's an honor to meet them and you want to do it as a reporter? Make it memorable! You can get those answers from TV!"

"Yeah," Cal agreed. "They're taking the time to see us; they're excited for it. Don't ruin it for them."

The boy rolled his eyes. They entered the watching room and Gem quickly left the two trainers, frustrated.

ooo

The battles went on, amazingly impressive. By the end of the day, most everyone had fought. No more Champions came to visit that day, which was fine. Steven had been great.

So Gem and Cal left, stayed at Pokemon Center, and went back the next day. A few battles occurred before Gem and Cal were selected again. Gem was so panicked; would they fight Thorn and Galaxy?

Luckily; no. Roserade and Sceptile were picked to fight. Sceptile Mega Evolved and stuck his nose up in the air like _"Yeah. Of course I did."_

The two grass-type Pokemon were a pretty good team. Mega Sceptile stood mighty and strong, and Roserade's small size allowed her to weaved beneath attacks. As Mega Sceptile distracted the opponents, Roserade did a wonderful job of sneaking up behind them.

Gem and Cal crushed their opponents. When they returned to the watching room, they found Champion Diantha introducing herself to the other competitors.

Gem recognized her the moment she saw her, unlike Steven. Champion Diantha was a famous actress as well as a Champion (both jobs sounded pretty hard to Gem). She really shouldn't have been so surprised to find the Champion here, but she was.

"Excellent match," Diantha said, smiling at them as they came in. "You have strong bonds with your Pokemon."

"Champion Diantha," someone cut in, and Gem recognized him as the boy she and Cal fought yesterday. "Are the Champions going to fight each—"

"Ah-ah," Diantha said warningly. "Steven told me I'd get asked this question. Well, for all you reporters, I say "no comment." Are there any people here who aren't reporters?" Diantha asked cheerfully. It was awkwardly quiet for a moment as Diantha just kept smiling.

"Um," Gem asked. This seemed like a bad first impression for Diantha to have on the Flower Region. Gem was determined to make it better. She swallowed her fear and asked a legitimate question. "Any advice for the Tournament?"

Diantha's smile broadened.

"Form a strong bond with your Pokemon," Diantha said. She glanced around to include everyone in the room. "When I'm an actress, I always try and forge a bond between myself and the character I'm playing. When I'm battling with my Pokemon, I try to forge a bond with them, as if I'm in their place. Personality and emotion really have an effect on battle."

Cal blinked in surprise and looked at Gem.

"You said something like that to me when we first started our journey," he said. Gem wrinkled her forehead, trying to remember.

"Not exactly like that," Gem said. "That was a long time ago, Cal. How do you remember that?"

"It wasn't _that_ long ago," Cal said, rolling his eyes a bit. "So much has just happened since then."

"Can't argue with you there," Gem agreed.

"Alright, I have to go," Diantha said suddenly, drawing Gem's attention back to her. "It was great to meet you all! I wouldn't recommend continuing to ask us Champions about O8 matters. Bye!"

Champion Diantha strolled out of the room, winking at Gem as she left. Gem blinked; why did she wink? Probably to thank her for asking a good question. It still flustered her.

The battles outside continued. Thorn and Galaxy were selected, and they fought with Cradily (Thorn's) and a Dragalge (Galaxy's).

As the Tournament ended, Gem separated from Cal, saying she wanted to look around a bit. In truth, she was kind of hoping to meet another Champion. If it was Steven or Diantha, she wanted to apologize for the questions the other contestants had asked.

To her surprise, she ran into Elite Four Galaxy.

"Oh!" Gem cried, turning a corner and nearly bumping into the older woman. Galaxy smiled friendlily.

"Oh, hello, Gem," she said. "You've been doing excellently in the Flower Tournament; I've been meaning to congratulate you. But I've been busy, busy, busy!"

"No problem, none at all," Gem said quickly. "Thank you so much!"

"You're getting a handle on Mega Evolution," Galaxy commented. "It's harder than most people think, you know. Takes a lot of energy. Mind if I see your Mega Bracelet?"

Gem nodded and held out her wrist. Galaxy smiled.

"Luna fit this, right?" Galaxy said. "She made my ring." Galaxy lifted her hand to show a silver ring. The jewel on it was a Key Stone.

"What Pokemon do you have that can Mega Evolve?" Gem asked eagerly.

"Oh, a few, some aren't a part of my Elite Four Team," Galaxy said, waving a hand. "You see, I've _nearly_ beaten Champion Thorn a few times, but I can't quite seem to get him. I don't use all my main Pokemon when I'm a member of the Elite Four, like in the Tournament."

"Really?" Gem asked, genuinely surprised.

"There's only one different Pokemon," Galaxy said. "I use dragon-types, you see. I just trade out my Charizard for another one." Galaxy reached into her dress and pulled out a inactive Pokeball.

"You have _two_ Charizard?" Gem said, amazed. Galaxy smiled and was about to reply before there was a ringing.

"Oh my goodness!" Galaxy jumped. "I've got to go! Oh, dear, I've lost track of time!"

"I'm sorry," Gem said hurriedly.

"Not your fault!" Galaxy said. "Totally mine! Good luck on the Tournament!"

As Galaxy hurried down the hall, Gem felt a sinking feeling. She and Cal would have to fight Galaxy and Champion Thorn sometime in the Tournament. It could happen any second. What were their chances of victory? What Pokemon would they fight?

ooo

The next day, Gem and Cal were assigned a water-type fight. Gem would fight with Swampert, Cal would fight with Dewgong. Luckily, they were not fighting Thorn and Galaxy.

With the power of Mega Swampert and the elegant speed of Dewgong, they emerged victorious.

And to their great joy a few battles later, Champion Cynthia came to visit.

"Good afternoon," Cynthia said, walking in.

"Cynthia!" Gem and Cal cried together, leaping up.

"You two," Cynthia said with a smile. "Grown quite a bit since I've last seen you."

"Yeah, lot's been going on," Gem said. "Things are crazy."

"So I've heard," Cynthia said. She turned to Cal. "How's the Rufflet?"

"He's a Braviary now," Cal said proudly.

"Fantastic," Cynthia said. She turned to the other trainers, who seemed quite confused that Gem and Cal knew Cynthia. "And you all are?"

While Cynthia got to know the other competitors, Gem's thoughts trailed. Mewtwo had been looking for his purpose, his destiny, and Cynthia believed everyone had one. What would happen if these two met?

And Diantha? Champion Diantha had believed in bonds between her and her Pokemon. Mewtwo had wanted to understand that. Could she help him?

Would he want that?

Gem shook her head, reminding herself again that Mewtwo didn't like humans.

Suddenly Gem noticed the little rainbow dot on the raindrop sort of button that hung on Cynthia's coat.

"That's a Key Stone!" Gem recognized. She had an amazing realization. "It's for your Garchomp!"

Cynthia's Garchomp was famous. It was extremely powerful and incredibly hard to defeat (and even if you did, you still had all the rest of Cynthia's Pokemon to get through).

"I didn't know you had a Mega Stone for your Garchomp!" Cal gasped. Cynthia smiled lightly.

"It was sent to me recently," she said. "I've never used it in real battle; only in practice. My challengers have such difficulty already; if I need it, I'll use it."

Outside, the battle ended and the wheel spun again. Champion Thorn and Elite Four Galaxy were selected to fight another team. Thorn used a Ninetales, Galaxy used a Dragonite. The fight began with a gong.

"Do all the Champions have Mega Stones?" someone asked.

"I believe so," Cynthia said, looking up thoughtfully. She began counting on her fingers. "Steven has Metagross. I have Garchomp. Iris has Aggron, even if she prefers to use her Haxorus, and Diantha has Gardevoir."

"Wow," Gem said, generally impressed. Mega Evolution had only been discovered recently, and all the Champions (at least, the Champions here) had it.

Cynthia smiled lightly.

"I must be on my way," she said. "Good luck to all of you in the Tournament."

Cynthia left, and Gem sighed. Another day had passed; she was still in the Flower Tournament. It was an honor to be here and meet the Champions.

The next day, however, a Champion never came. Gem and Cal won with Magnezone and Chandelure. Thorn and Galaxy won with their Galvantula and Tyrantrum.

When the Tournament ended, Gem and all the other trainers asked if something was wrong. They discovered that a member of the O8, whose description matched 6, had been sighted outside the arena, possibly messing with security.

Worse yet, hours later, multiple Electrode had been stolen from the city's power plant.

 **Author's Notes: The O8 are planning something big. The Flower Tournament is a huge event, if you couldn't tell by the professional Mega-Evolved Pokemon. I hope you enjoyed the battle, sorry I didn't do Swampert and Dewgong. There are actually a few scenes of this story I wanted to do but skipped over, such as certain battles or introductions of team Pokemon. I did so because I worried about pacing, or repeating similar events over again. I might consider writing them/putting them up one day (I have one or two done). I'll see how the main story goes.**


	19. The Attack!

Episode 19: The Attack!

The next day was…uneasy. You could feel it in the air, hear it in the announcer's voice. The arena seemed less crowded, as if people decided it would be safer to watch the Tournament from home. Even though it was the semi-finales.

The weather carried on this feeling, there was a certain chill in the air, and it was mostly cloudy. Gem wished she had a coat. She wished could stop _stressing_ because there were only _two battles today_ so she and Cal would likely have to face _Champion Thorn and Elite Four Galaxy._

But she lucked out again. Gem and Cal were the first fighters of the day, and it was no less than a Sky Battle (but not with Thorn and Galaxy, thank goodness). Gem's Flygon and Cal's Braviary were selected to fight a Pidgeot and a Honchkrow. Both were rather large, sturdy, powerful birds. And there were no typing advantages in this battle.

But perhaps the worst part was when Pidgeot Mega Evolved and Gem realized that neither Flygon nor Braviary could.

That _was_ an advantage. For the opponent. A disadvantage for Gem and Cal.

"Pidgeot, Quick Attack!"

Pidgeot was across the arena in a second, driving itself into Flygon.

"Flygon, Dragon Claw!" Gem shouted. Flygon lashed out a Pidgeot with glowing purple talons. Pidgeot squawked as Flygon's claws only scratched against it and it flapped away, circling around the border of the arena.

"Braviary, Wing Attack!"

"Honchkrow, Wing Attack!"

The two Pokemons' wings glowed and they charged at each other. They impacted for a split second, then there was a huge explosion. Both Pokemon were blown backwards, flapping wildly to stabilize themselves.

Braviary glared at Honchkrow with a fiery determination and Gem realized he wanted to prove himself. Cynthia, Braviary's first trainer, was out watching in the crowd, and he was going to impress her. Gem glanced at Cal and saw a similar look in his eye.

"Pidgeot, Air Slash on Braviary!" Mega Pidgeot swirled through the smoke and charged at Braviary, who dived to avoid it. Mega Pidgeot whirled around and began to pursue Braviary.

"Flygon, go help him, use Dragon Breath!" Gem ordered. Flygon flapped up to the two Pokemon, locked in intense aerial combat. She took a deep breath and released Dragon Breath, swirling around, trying to hit the lightning-fast Pidgeot.

"Honchkrow, Sucker Punch!"

While Flygon was preoccupied trying to hit Mega Pidgeot, Honchkrow dived out of nowhere and smacked Flygon.

Flygon roared and fell, nearly hitting the ground but flinging out her wings and swooping up at the last second.

"Braviary, Superpower, on Honchkrow, now!" Braviary swerved, narrowing avoiding Mega Pidgeot's Air Slash, and flew into Honchkrow. He viciously attacked Honchkrow for a moment, hitting it with his wings, biting it, and lashing out with sharp talons, before kicking it hard to the ground.

The move was super-effective (a fighting-type move that Braviary knew, even though it wasn't a fighting-type) and Honchkrow crashed painfully. It wasn't quite done yet as it forced itself up.

"Flygon, Dragon Tail!" Flygon had remained low to the ground and was there in a second. She swung her tail above her head and crashed down onto Honchkrow. It was knocked out.

Suddenly, high above, Mega Pidgeot hit Braviary with Air Slash. Braviary cried out and quickly flew away.

"Flygon, get up there!"

Flygon quickly began to flap her wings, heading upwards.

"Braviary, Fury Attack!"

"Pidgeot, Peck!"

Both of the Pokemons' Beaks glowed and they clashed over and over, like a flying swordfight.

"Braviary, Superpower!" Braviary charged at Mega Pidgeot and did the same vicious attack. It was also super-effective, and Pidgeot was knocked out and began to fall.

Gem realized that it was quite a distance down and Pidgeot was already knocked out.

"Flygon, catch it!" Gem cried.

Flygon had been trying to fly up and Pidgeot fell past her. Quickly Flygon entered a dive and snatched Pidgeot's shoulders in her claws. Her wings beat madly, but the elemental spirit of the desert hardly struggled to lift Pidgeot at all. A few moments later, Flygon placed it safety on the ground.

She landed next to it, looking quite proud of herself. As the crowd erupted in applause, Braviary landed next to Flygon and they smiled at each other.

 _"_ _And there you have it, folks, a spectacular victory by Gem and Cal!"_ the announcer cried. " _Just one more battle for today, and then we'll move on to the spectacular conclusion of the 40_ _th_ _Flower Tournament!"_

Gem smiled and waved graciously to the crowd. The thrilling Sky Battle had perked them right up, just what the Nurse Joy ordered.

They left and took their seats in the watching room. Thorn and Galaxy walked out onto the battlefield; rather than her dress, Galaxy was wearing a long coat. She'd easily stay warm in the cold air.

Their fight began, Thorn using Weavile and Galaxy using Hydreigon. Gem watched them closely, studying their movements for tomorrow, when she and Cal would fight them.

"Lighten up, Gem," Cal said. "Didn't you listen to Thorn? If he and Galaxy win the Tournament, the trophy goes to whoever got second place. We've won either way."

"Yeah," Gem said, shrugging. "But still, don't you want to put up a fight? I thought you wanted to become Champion someday." She wouldn't celebrate winning the Tournament until the announcer declared it, at least.

"I do," Cal said, "but this won't count as a victory against the Champion. It's like…practice, I guess." He raised an eyebrow at her. "And, even if you and I _do_ win against Thorn and Galaxy, we still have to fight each other."

"Oh, right!" Gem said, smacking her own forehead. She'd completely forgotten; tomorrow's Tournament schedule had the finale battle, and afterwards the two victors fought each other.

Cal laughed loudly.

"Are you _that_ convinced we don't stand a chance against the Champion that you just never thought about it?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, kind of," Gem said, blushing a little.

"Hello!"

A girl with a large amount of dark purple hair wearing a princess-y pink dress bounded into the room.

"Wow, it's about time I got my turn to meet all of you!" Iris said. She beamed, looking at all the trainers before her. "I'm Iris, the Champion of Unova! It's so nice to meet all of you!"

Iris happily jumped around, shaking hands and grinning broadly. She bounced Gem's hand roughly up and down, and when she was done she marched importantly, putting her hands on her hips and standing with authority.

"All right!" Iris said. "I'm supposed to give you some Champion-advice! So listen up to my Champion wisdom!" Gem tried to listen to her and keep her eyes on the battle outside.

"To enter the Flower Tournament, I know you all are very strong Pokemon trainers!" Iris said. "So here's my advice for you; treasure each battle. At this point, you and your Pokemon have accomplished countless things by now! You've all worked so hard! Every battle, win or lose, represents all you've done. Don't ever take that for granted."

Gem blinked. _Every_ battle? Well, sure, Gem tried to give it her all, but that seemed like a lot.

Outside, Thorn and Galaxy defeated their opponents.

 _"_ _What a battle, what a battle!"_ the announcer said, and Gem couldn't help but agree. Thorn and Galaxy may have had typing advantage, but they'd crushed their opponents.

 _"_ _Well, be sure to tune in tomorrow, folks!"_ the announcer said. _"They'll be the battles of a lifetime! Will Gem Cloud and Cal Speaker actually defeat the Champion and a member of the Elite Four? Or with Thorn and Galaxy emerge victorious?"_

 _"_ _Actually,"_ a new voice echoed throughout the entire arena. Gem flinched; it was loud. _"There's going to be a bit of a schedule change."_

Gem recognized that voice; _4's_ voice. 4, the second most powerful member of the O8, was here.

Iris's eyes went wide. She whirled around and flew out of the room.

Gem scanned the crowd; where was 4? Everyone else was looking, too.

 _"_ _What you all are looking for is right in front of you."_

Gem blinked and looked straightforward. Where was 4, and why was she here? They were all in trouble…

Her mind clicked and she looked down at the arena. Champion Thorn stood staring at the only other person in the arena; Galaxy.

And as all eyes were on her, Galaxy shed her coat to reveal a dark blue dress underneath. She held a microphone in one hand, and she lifted the other to pull something off her face.

 _"_ _Isn't it funny…"_ 4 said, _"how much little details matter? Curl your hair, wear different clothes, a face mask, speak higher than normal, and no one can tell the difference."_

Gem felt cold. Galaxy, the kind woman Gem had met, was _4?_

Gem remembered running into Galaxy before; she'd mentioned having another Pokemon that could Mega Evolve. That meant…it was Latias.

The Champions suddenly descended from above and landed at Thorn's side. Steven, Cynthia, Diantha, Iris, and Thorn stood together, their Pokemon growling. Thorn threw out a Pokeball and released a Salamance.

Gem felt pride—4 was outnumbered and outmatched. Surely she'd be captured.

But Gem's pride faded as 4 chuckled into the microphone. Suddenly six people appeared behind her, all Teleported in by 7's Xatu. Gem recognized all the leaders of the O8—but no one she _didn't_ recognize. 8 wasn't there.

 _"_ _We will still defeat you,"_ Thorn shouted, his voice being picked up by 4's microphone and being sent through the arena. 4 chuckled again.

 _"_ _You won't,"_ she said, _"Because you won't_ fight _me."_ She glanced back at 2, who opened his laptop and pressed a button.

The large screen that normally showed whatever battle was going on (and had been pinned on 4 and the rest) changed. Up at the top, where it normally said " _The Flower Tournament"_ changed into the O8's symbol. Two 4s intertwining to make an top 4 was red, the bottom was blue.

But on the rest of the screen were multiple views of places of Rose City. They looked normal, other than the fact that the citizens showed in them were staring at screens, whether their phones or public TVs, agape.

 _"_ _If you all have been keeping up with the news,"_ 4 said smoothly, _"You know that we broke into Rose City's power plant yesterday. We stole a few Electrode. Those, along with a few we've been gathering over time, are hidden throughout the city. They've been charging their ever-so-useful move, Self-Destruct, for_ hours _now. And at the touch of a button, they'll go off."_

4 let a chilly silence fall over the whole arena, over the whole world.

 _"_ _So,"_ 4 said, tilting her head and speaking in an almost _kind_ voice, " _What can you do to stop it?"_

Gem knew. No doubt the Champions knew. No doubt everyone knew exactly what 4 wanted, even if no one knew why.

Diantha put a hand on Steven's back. Gem couldn't hear what she was saying, but he nodded and she went to the edge of the battlefield, passing the members of the O8.

Gem blinked. So the Champions were giving in?

Cynthia and Iris went to another end of the battlefield, far enough that the two fights wouldn't overlap.

Thorn stood there, glaring at 4. 4 smiled pleasantly at him before turning her attention to the two battles.

But Gem found herself unable to pay attention. She just watched 4, as 4 waited patiently for the fights to end.

Cynthia and Iris's battle ended first, with Cynthia victorious. For the first time in real battle, Cynthia used her Mega Stone, Garchompite. Iris worked hard and passionately, but Cynthia won.

6, who had apparently slipped away during the fight, came onto the arena with a grim-looking Nurse Joy. Cynthia glared at the O8 deeply as her Pokemon were healed.

As Cynthia began to fight Thorn, Steven and Diantha sent out their finale Pokemon. Gem still didn't pay attention to the last part either; both Pokemon Mega Evolved, both were the leaders of the Champion's teams. Metagross vs. Gardevoir.

But Metagross had the typing advantage. Although Gardevoir put up a good fight, Metagross won in the end.

Steven and Diantha nodded to each other in respect, drawing back their Pokemon. They healed their Pokemon and joined Iris, waiting for Cynthia or Thorn to emerge victorious.

Three more trainers had entered the arena; Gem knew them as the Elite Four of the Flower Region. But like the Champions, they could do nothing. Not with all those Electrode bombs throughout the city.

Cynthia claimed victory. Her Pokemon were healed and she went to one side of the battlefield. Steven went to the other. Steven vs. Cynthia.

Now, there was only one fight to watch. Everyone had wondered, at some point in their life, which Champion was the strongest of all. Now was the time to find out.

Both tried their hardest; they calculated every move. Both were masters of trapping and escaping; every time one seemed to catch the other, they would slip through their grasp.

Neither were taking chances. They tried their hardest to keep the typing advantages in their favor, but Gem realized that Cynthia had the perfect team. Her Spiritomb was only weak to fairy-type moves (Steven had no fairy-type Pokemon), and not even by that much. She could dominate just about anything.

Steven narrowed her down, leaving her just with her Garchomp and Roserade (which she didn't use), but Cynthia inevitably won.

Cynthia withdrew her Mega Garchomp and turned to 4, along with all the other champions and the rest of the Flower Region's Elite Four. 4's face was tight, oddly disapproving.

"We have met your demands," Cynthia called, her voice carrying throughout the arena. She held out her hand. "Give us the detonator."

A smug smile spread across 4's cold face.

" _No,"_ she said simply.

And she pressed the detonator.

And then she and the other leaders of the O8 vanished.

A loud explosion.

A dark shadow seemed to cross the arena.

Gem's wide eyes were pinned to the screen, where cameras had been set up throughout the city. They had doubtlessly been set up to get views of the explosions and—

The city looked normal. There were no ruins, no dying people, nothing. It all was in perfect condition.

 _What?_ Gem thought. Movement caught her eye.

Multiple Electrode suddenly descended from the sky. Slowly, they came down, and their knocked-out bodies landed softly in the arena.

Mega Mewtwo X landed after them, in the very center of the arena.

Gem looked up; the shadow that had crossed over the arena was the smoke and explosions caused by the Electrode. They had used Self-Destruct up there, not hurting anyone.

Mega Mewtwo glowed in blue flame, and returned to normal. He looked around the crowd, his tail twitching thoughtfully.

Gem let out a breath; she wasn't sure how long she'd been holding it.

The O8's plans had failed. For now.

 **Author's Notes: Let's all face it, Cynthia's the toughest (and coolest) Champion. I was a little conflicted about the strength of Thorn; I decided he's just above Diantha, somewhere around the strength of Iris.**

 **This was obviously an intense chapter, and it only gets better from here. When I reach the grand finale, I'll probably put those chapters up all at once. We're reaching the end! Hope you're all enjoying it!**


	20. The Champions' Debate!

Episode 20: The Champions' Debate

Gem got up from her chair and ran. She heard footsteps behind her and glanced back. She saw who she was expecting; Cal.

Turning her head back around, she raced down the stairs and burst into the arena. She did it rather loudly, considering the whole place was quiet, staring at Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo!" Gem said, slightly out of breath. She suddenly realized that the whole world was watching her, and Mewtwo would _probably_ be happy if she _didn't_ start blurting secrets. Gem paused, wondering what to say.

"What up?" she tried. Mewtwo's tail twitched and he looked amused. But the look faded and he then turned to the Champions.

 ** _If I must speak, I do it privately,_** he said. He lifted himself into the air and flew to the door of the arena. The doors opened for him, and he stepped inside. Gem saw him turn and head for the separate watching room meant for the Champions.

"Gem," Thorn said slowly. "Do you…know that Pokemon?"

There was a silence.

"Kind of?" Gem squeaked. "He doesn't really like people, so you probably shouldn't keep him waiting."

Thorn stared at her for a minute, then walked across the arena and followed Mewtwo. The other Champions and the Elite Four (or three now?) went after him.

Diantha nodded her head for Gem and Cal to follow them. Feeling awkward, Gem quickly left the arena, Cal behind her.

Mewtwo was standing in the very center of the room, his cloak neatly around him, waiting patiently for everyone to arrive. A moment after most everyone sat down (some preferred to stand), Mewtwo spoke.

 ** _I am Mewtwo,_** he said. **_I am a Pokemon created by humans, cloned from Mew, the most powerful of all Pokemon. A few days ago, I stopped the terrorist attack from the O8. And, obviously, I have helped you again today._**

"Thank you very much," Cynthia said plainly. There was a slight pause.

"Excuse me," Iris spoke up softly. "This may not seem very important at the moment, but I, for one, want to know why these two young trainers know a clone of the most powerful Pokemon."

Gem sank down into her chair as all eyes turned on her.

 ** _I encountered them a short period ago,_** Mewtwo said, drawing attention back to himself. **_When I was testing how humans would react to seeing me. We have met multiple times since._**

"When you asked for the Mewtwonite X, I thought…" Thorn trailed off. "I never really _believed…."_

"Back to the important questions," Steven said suddenly. He leaned forward, looking straight at Mewtwo. "Can you help us fight the O8?"

Mewtwo turned more curt.

 ** _I was made by Team Rocket,_** Mewtwo said. Gem noticed a few people in the room exchange glances. **_Out of their greed, they made me to serve them. I escaped, and since then I have seen the rise and fall of many criminal organizations. While I will not stand back and watch innocents die in front of me, I also will not waste time and effort sorting out human problems, such as destroying one gang only to see the rise of another._**

Steven looked displeased with this answer.

"Is there nothing you will do, then?" Cynthia asked.

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes.

"Mewtwo, _not helping_ is watching innocents die," Cal pointed out.

Gem felt a lump in her throat, but forced herself to speak up.

"It's your choice, Mewtwo," she said. She felt every eye turn on her again. Mew, they were _Champions_ , they were all scary. "But, you know…you could find your purpose this way."

Mewtwo twitched his tail thoughtfully. Gem wanted him to help, but it seemed wrong how he was being pressured.

 ** _I will promise this,_** Mewtwo said finally. **_If you_** **truly** ** _need me…if there is no other hope of defeating the O8…then I will help._**

He allowed that to settle for a little bit.

 ** _Good day,_** Mewtwo said, and then swiftly left the room.

To be honest, that was what Gem had been expecting. Maybe a bit better, with Mewtwo agreeing to help if there was no other hope. She just wished there weren't so many (or any) Champions here while he said it.

There was a pause. The Champions seemed to be thinking about what Mewtwo had said.

"So what do we do?" Steven finally said, his voice rather matter-of-fact. "How are we going to pursue the O8? How are we going to stop any further attacks?"

"And does the Tournament end here?" Iris added. She glanced at Gem and Cal.

"Well, one of the contestants has turned out to be a leader of a crime organization," Cal pointed out.

"We considered cancelling the Tournament before," Thorn said. "During the first attack on Rose City. But we agreed not to meet the O8's demands and continue with it."

"Now we _have_ met those demands," Cynthia said. "At least before, we knew something the O8 wanted; for us to fight. Now, we've fought, it seems they've gained nothing but the satisfaction of victory, and we're back to square one. _What_ are the O8's goals?"

"7 said their plan was world domination," Gem said quietly. That was back when they'd first really met 7. But he'd also questioned _why_ someone would want to dominate the world.

That was rather funny, Gem realized. Some people get goals and never really think about the benefits of them, and whether they're worth it. She had the goal to win the Flower Tournament. Why? Because her parents would forsake her if she didn't.

…Was that a real reason? Was 7 only working with his brother to please him? Family pressure? At least Gem's parents didn't want her to do something _evil._ And she _was_ enjoying her journey, enjoying being with her Pokemon, besides all the O8 attacks.

"But _how?"_ Diantha asked, about world domination. " _How_ will they do that?"

"Perhaps we should look to the past to see the future," Thorn said. "Team Rocket planned to take over by gathering all the most powerful Pokemon for themselves. Team Galactic was similar; they planned on using the powers of two legendary Pokemon, Palkia and Dialga. But they planned to destroy our world and create their own."

"Same with team Flare," Diantha said. "Except they wanted to use the powers of Xerneas and Yveltal."

"Team Plasma wanted to use Reshiram and Zekrom," Iris said.

"Team Magma and Team Aqua planned to change the world," Steven said thoughtfully. "Team Magma wanted to expand the amount of land through the power of Groudon. Team Aqua wanted to expand the oceans with the power of Kyogre."

"Team Rocket also made Mewtwo to help them take over," Cal added.

"I thought Team Plasma made Mewtwo," Iris said.

"Mewtwo insists he was made by Team Rocket," Cal said with a shrug. "And that he's hardly set foot in the Unova Region." Iris scrounged up her forehead.

"Must be a different Mewtwo," she muttered, so Gem could barely hear her. "The Genesect _mentioned_ Mewtwo."

Gem must've heard her wrong, but she didn't want to drive off the important subject again by asking what Iris meant.

"So, the O8 might be trying to use a legendary Pokemon to complete their goals," Gem said. "They _did_ break into the Legendary Pokemon Labs. Did they seem interested in a particular Pokemon?" Thorn shook his head.

"They downloaded everything," he said.

"Wait a moment," Cynthia said. "They stole that stone. The one in the Pokemon Stone Museum. The odd one with all the legendary Pokemon painted on it."

"Yes," Thorn nodded, though he looked confused. "But there's no information that says the stone can summon or control any legendary Pokemon.

"They didn't take it because it was pretty," an Elite Four member said dryly. "And there are no ransoms, so not for money, either. They took it for their plans."

"We can't confirm that—" Thorn began.

"It's the best thing we have," Steven interrupted. "To be honest, I find it doubtful that they broke into the Pokemon Stone Museum just for Mega Stones. Mega Stones make them more threatening, but they haven't _used_ them yet. They aren't challenging the world with their Mega Latias and Mega Latios."

"Mega Latias and Mega Latios are powerful, but not _that_ powerful," Thorn argued. "The O8 are biding their time."

"They know something about that stone that we don't," Steven said. "I helped _find_ that stone and I know it's special. There were far more spectacular pieces of art around it, but it was in the center of the ruins it was in."

"Let's look for something more," Diantha said. "Thorn, Galaxy was one of your Elite Four. You spent a lot of time with her. As did you," Diantha added, nodding to the rest of the Elite Four. "Anything you can tell us?"

Thorn sighed.

"I can tell you something," an Elite Four member stepped up. He looked serious and angry. Gem knew him; his name was Vlad, the poison (and somewhat dark)-type trainer of the Elite Four. The other members, Joshua (an electric-type trainer) and Georgia (an ice-type trainer), hung back. They all had been, before now, respecting the authority of the Champions.

"I noticed," Vlad said. "I noticed when Galaxy disappeared without a trace, went off the grid for short periods. I even connected that to whenever the O8 attacked. I never quite trusted her goody-two-shoes act."

Eyes turned to Thorn, who put a hand on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Vlad," Thorn said. "I should have listened. I was going to wait for more evidence; you only connected her disapearances to two other attacks, and she had alibis for both of them. They must have been fake, though..."

"Well, since you were right before," Steven said to Vlad. "What do you say now?"

"Now?" Vlad said, as if it were obvious. "You all are refusing to look at a really big hint sitting right in front of you. Them."

And to Gem's complete surprise, he pointed to her and Cal. She blinked.

 _What?_

"I don't understand," Iris said. The other Champions pursed their lips thoughtfully.

"For the past _month_ or so," Vlad hissed, "Every time there's been O8 activity, these kids have been right in the middle of it. And although I don't think they're O8 material, there's something fishy about that."

"Your point?" Diantha said.

"We lay a trap," Vlad said. "We use them as bait. We have them walk about for a bit, wait for an O8 to show up, and make those ruddy purple goons pay for what they've done."

"No," Cynthia said, stepping up. "That's dangerous and unfair."

"Life isn't fair," Vlad said, rolling his eyes.

"And we don't have to be just like it," Cynthia snapped.

"Excuse me," Cal said. "But I think this is a great plan. I'd be happy to help." He glanced at Gem. She swallowed her fear.

"If you really think it'll work…" Gem murmured.

"No!" Cynthia said again, slamming her hand down on the table. "A lot of their encounters have just been coincidence!"

"They bloody _kidnapped_ that one once!" Vlad said. He stood up to match Cynthia, jabbing a finger at Cal.

"And he was seriously hurt!" Cynthia said, her voice rising to a shout.

"We'll be there this time!" Vlad shouted. "And the O8 nearly _bombed_ this city!"

"Enough!" shouted Steven, getting to his feet as well. He paused, his gaze turning from Cynthia to Vlad. He considered.

"Let's compromise," Steven said slowly. "We will try to deal with the O8 ourselves—look for more clues, try to track them, whatever we can do. _But…_ " Steven let the "but" hang in the air for a moment. "If it seems there's nothing we can do, and Gem and Cal _still_ agree…" Steven paused again. "Then we will proceed with Vlad's plan."

"The O8 could destroy—"

"They could," Steven said curtly. "But we may not even need a trap. We will make one when we are sure we _need_ one."

Diantha suddenly turned to Gem and Cal.

"In that case, it would be best to keep you two safe," she said. "We should keep you in the city, or safely get you home."

"What about the Tournament?" Gem blurted. She was unable to stop the words; to be honest, she could care less about the Tournament. But she was so stressed with her parents pressuring her all her childhood…

The Champions exchanged glances.

"I think we should continue the Tournament," Vlad said with a rather creepy smile. "Show the O8 we aren't scared."

"It could send the wrong message," Thorn said. "Our citizens might think we just want fun and we're ignoring the real problems. Like we don't care that their lives are in danger."

"It might show we're powerful trainers," Iris said, though she seemed unconvinced. "That everyone's fate is in good hands."

"All of us _just_ fought," Steven said. He glanced at Cynthia. "I don't think we need to show them more."

"If you're worried about the citizens, why not just ask them?" Gem suddenly said. For what felt like the hundredth time that day, she was shocked at her own words.

The Champions exchanged glances again.

"Galaxy's gone, though," Thorn said. "It'd be against the rules—"

"I'll fight," Vlad said immediately, stepping up. He looked at Gem and Cal. "I'm interested to see what you kids got."

Gem didn't like the sound of that. But she silently nodded.

Diantha glanced around the room, daring anyone to speak. No one did.

"Come on," Diantha said, exiting the room. "Let's get to work."

ooo

Soon after Gem finally returned to the Pokemon Center, she got a call from her parents, demanding to know everything that had happened (even though they'd heard it all on the news). She explained for hours before getting some well-deserved rest.

In the morning, she discovered that the general public had voted to do the final battle of the Flower Tournament. The moment Gem got downstairs, she was handed the message.

"Looks like we're fighting the Champion, then," Cal said as they began breakfast.

The public had, however, voted against the final battle where the two team winners fought each other. That seemed fair. Everyone probably knew that the Champion and Elite Four would win, and obviously if Thorn and Vlad fought each other, the Champion would win. Duh.

Cal grinned at her as she took it in.

"We're going to crush them," he said. Gem smiled nervously.

"We'll give it our best shot," she said.

"Exactly," he said. "That's why we'll crush them."

Gem didn't share his vote of confidence as she walked into the arena later that day. The place was packed, as much as it had been the first day of the Tournament. Champion Thorn and Elite Four Vlad stood waiting at the other end of the arena.

Gem and Cal had only one Pokemon each they hadn't used yet. It was rather funny how that had worked out; they'd done their first gym battle with their Ralts, and now they fought the Champion with the same Pokemon.

"Go, Gardevoir!" Gem called, throwing the Pokeball.

"Go, Gallade!" Cal said after her. The two Pokemon landed together, side by side.

"Go, Salamence!" Thorn said. The sturdy Pokemon thumped onto the battlefield.

"Go, Gengar!" Vlad's Pokemon landed next to Salamence.

Gem took a deep breath.

"Hey," Cal said, glancing at her. "Don't worry; we got this."

She smiled at him.

Before the gong could sound, she lifted her hand.

"Gardevoir, Mega Evolve!" she said. Cal, Thorn, and Vlad all did the same thing.

The combined Mega Evolutions encased the whole arena. When the light broke, all the Pokemon had Mega Evolved. Mega Gardevoir in her ballroom dress, Mega Gallade in his cape, Mega Gengar with its ghostly flaming hands, and Mega Salamence with its jet-like form.

The gong sounded.

 **Author's Notes: This was a heated debate between the Champions and Elite Four. Around this part, my cousins asked me to put them into the story. But I wasn't eager to go off-plot to bring in new characters, especially as I wasn't sure how their personalities would tie in with what was happening. So I made them the two members of the Elite Four that didn't have any lines. That'll have to be good enough ;)**


	21. The End?

Episode 21: The End?

"Gallade, Psycho Cut!"

Mega Gallade swiped its massive blade-hands at Mega Salamence and Mega Gengar. Both jumped in opposite directions, Mega Salamence taking to the sky.

"Gardevoir, Moon Blast!" Mega Gardevoir threw a silver ball at Mega Salamence, who narrowly avoided it. She threw another and another, trying to snipe it.

"Gengar, Shadow Punch!" Mega Gengar suddenly popped up behind Mega Gallade and punched him in the back. Gallade stumbled.

"Gallade, Night Slash!" Gallade's arms glowed and he swiped at Mega Gengar, who ducked out of reach. Gallade jumped forward and finally hit it. Gengar was knocked a few feet away.

"Salamence, Flamethrower!" Salamence swooped to avoid another one of Gardevoir's Moon Blasts, opening its mouth—

"Gallade, Wide Guard!"

Gallade quickly jumped in front of Gardevoir and made a shield, blocking Flamethrower. Gardevoir smiled, and before Salamence could fly out of reach, she shot it with a Moon Blast.

Mega Salamence roared at the super-effective move but stayed airborne.

"Gengar, Lick!"

Before Gem could look for it, Gengar was behind Gardevoir and swiped her with its powerful tongue. Gardevoir looked utterly alarmed.

"Gardevoir, Psychic!" Gardevoir shook her head and her eyes glowed. She psychically grabbed Mega Gengar and threw it high into the air. Salamence quickly caught it and set it on the ground.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball!"

"Gardevoir, Moon Blast!" The silver ball and the purple one collided. They exploded and covered the battlefield with smoke.

Mega Salamence charged out of that smoke, talons glowing, and used Dragon Claw on Mega Gallade. Gallade was slashed back into the smoke.

"Thunder Fang!" Salamence whirled around and bit Mega Gardevoir, its teeth sparking, and threw her into the air.

"Shadow Punch!" Mega Gengar leapt up and punched Gardvoir. She slammed into the ground, making a crater. She forced herself up, coughing.

"Gallade, Close Combat!"

Mega Gallade jumped after Salamence, trying to punch or kick it, but it kept dodging.

"Gardevoir, Draining Kiss!" Mega Gardevoir smiled and shot the small ball of light at the distracted Mega Salamence. It hit, and Salamence winced being hit by the super-effective move. The light returned and Gardevoir regained some health.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball!"

A purple ball came out of nowhere and hit Mega Gallade. It was super-effective and he was sent flying across the arena.

"Gardevoir, catch him, Psychic!"

Gardevoir's eyes glowed and she caught Mega Gallade midair. He didn't look too good. Gem bit her lip—was he knocked out?

Mega Gengar tried to leap forward to attack—

"Gardevoir, Moon Blast!" Gardevoir shot the silver ball and Gengar dodged, jumping out of range.

Gardevoir gently set Mega Gallade down next to her, taking his head in her arms. He opened his eyes and tried to stand up, but winced.

Gardevoir put a hand on his shoulder, and then closed her eyes. She made a humming sound…

A small pink pulse came from her; Heal Pulse. Gallade glowed pink for a moment. He then stood up straight and smiled at Gardevoir. Then he got down on one knee, sweeping his cape out behind him, and kissed her hand. The crowd applauded as Gardevior blushed and Gallade got up again. They stood together, battle ready. Gem saw Elite Four Vlad roll his eyes from across the arena.

"Salamence, Dragon Tail!" Champion Thorn yelled.

Mega Salamence charged forward.

"Gallade, Leaf Blade!"

As Mega Salamence swung around to hit Gallade with its tail, Gallade formed a green blade and leapt forward. They clashed, shaking with power.

"Gardevoir, Moon Blast!"

Gallade ducked under Salamence as Mega Gardevoir shot the silver ball. It was a direct hit and Salamence was blown backwards. It crashed into the arena wall and was knocked out.

Gem gasped—the Champion was defeated.

But his Salamence had been crazy-impressive. Three direct hits from fairy-type moves? Salamence was a dragon-type! It had been extremely strong.

Mega Gengar jumped forward and used Shadow Punch on Mega Gallade, who instinctively used Protect.

"Gardevoir, Confusion!" Mega Gardevoir's eyes glowed and Gengar cried out. It stammered back for a moment, and then it fell to the ground, defeated.

Defeated.

It was defeated?

They'd won?

"Um, Cal," Gem whimpered. "Did we just…"

"We DID!" Cal said, punching the air. "We WON!"

"We—we—I—"

"We did! You did! I did! We won! We beat the Champion!"

Gem blinked a few times. In the arena, Mega Gallade and Gardevoir reverted to their normal forms. Gardevoir laughed and Gallade lifted her up, swilling her around. Gem still didn't understand, though.

Champion Thorn walked over, smiling, Elite Four Vlad behind him, frowning.

"Excellent battle," Thorn said cheerfully. "I hope to fight you officially as Champion sometime," he added.

"You can bet on that," Cal said.

"I don't think the results will be quite the same, sir," Gem said. Her voice was shy but she couldn't wipe a growing grin off her face.

Thorn shook his head.

"I'm not so sure," Thorn said with a light chuckle. "Salamence is the most powerful Pokemon on my team."

Gem paused.

"…Oh," she said finally.

"So's my Gengar," Vlad said grudgingly. Thorn tilted his head, still smiling.

"With Galaxy gone, we need a new Elite Four," Thorn said. "Would either of you be interested, one day?"

"I'm sorry sir," Cal said with a sly smile. "But I hope to be Champion one day." Thorn did not look the least bit offended or afraid; in fact, he looked pleased.

"Then I wish you the best of luck," he said sincerely. "But don't think I'll make it easy for you."

Gem suddenly remembered they were on TV and surrounded by a crowd. A crowd cheering for them, completely shocked that they had won.

Gem's parents were watching.

 _She'd done it._ She'd upheld the family honor.

OH that huge, stressful weight on her back was GONE.

Gem and Cal each got a trophy and attended a long party in their honor, surrounded by celebrities. They stayed up late celebrating.

But the next day, they flew home. They were attended by multiple guards on flying Pokemon and met no trouble.

When they landed in Lily Town, they received a warm welcome. Gem was practically paraded throughout the streets, signing autographs and patting wide-eyed children on their heads. Her Pokemon were displayed majestically.

Gem and Cals' parents had dinner together. Everyone got along wonderfully, and Gem showed all her Pokemon to her parents. Gothitelle had made dinner for everyone, and Gardevoir helped her serve the food (Gem got the feeling those two were going to be good friends).

Flygon lounged on the couch, Houndoom gnawed on a bone on the carpet, Roserade wandered through the backyard (the scent of her rosy hands filled the house), Magnezone hovered near the ceiling and watched TV, and Swampert stood by the front door. He seemed to be keeping guard, staring as if he'd seen something, but Gem didn't see anything out there.

But as night fell, Cal's family began to leave. His and Gem's parents went outside, while Gem and Cal stayed in for a moment.

"Not over yet, right?" he asked. "I need to challenge the Elite Four and become Champion. You're going to come with me?"

"Right," Gem said, smiling. "I refuse to let our Gardevoir and Gallade be separated."

"So as soon as this O8 chaos is worked out," he said. "Shouldn't be long. Not with all the Champions on it."

"Well, wait a second," Gem said. "Won't they need to get another Elite Four first?" Cal shrugged.

"That shouldn't take long," he said. "Maybe you should take the job. But then, of course, I'd never get past you."

Gem rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would," she said. "We just beat the Champion, remember?"

"Yeah," Cal said. "But I couldn't have done it without your help. Your Gardevoir healed my Gallade, remember?"

Gem blinked.

"That's—not fair," she said. "Your Gallade guarded my Gardevoir. There, we're even."

Cal shrugged.

"I'm used to you being more powerful than me, even if you're not," he said. "You still have yet to lose a battle."

"I lost my first battle, remember?!"

"Doesn't count, we didn't finish."

"Gem! Cal! You two almost done?" Gem looked out the door.

"Yeah!" she shouted. She headed for the door. "See you tomorrow, then."

Cal paused, and something changed between them. For a moment…she thought he was about to kiss her. But then he drew away.

"First thing," he said, winking.

ooo

Oh it felt _so good_ to sleep in her own bed again. And to be able to sleep in. Gem was awake, but she kept her eyes closed and relaxed.

"Gem! Are you up yet?! Breakfast is getting cold!"

Gem opened her eyes slightly, rolling them, and struggled out of her warm covers. She yawned.

A few minutes later, she hopped down the stairs. She'd put most of her Pokemon back into her Pokeballs, but Gothitelle had apparently snuck into Gem's room and released Gardevoir. Together, they were making breakfast.

"'Morning," Gem said. She sat down at the table and a plate of pancakes was psychically set before her.

"Good morning," Gem's mother said, smiling. "Good to be home?"

"Of course," Gem said. She took a bite of her pancake.

"It's good to have you home," her dad said. "And we're so proud you won the Tournament."

Gem just smiled.

"Anything you want to do today?" her mother asked.

"Cal's coming soon," Gem said. "He probably wants to train." Gem finished her pancakes. "Gardevoir; return." Gardevoir nodded and went into the Pokeball. "Bye."

Gem waved and went out the door. It was a lovely, sunny day outside. Cal wasn't there yet, so she decided to head to his house and maybe meet him on the way.

She began to walk, whistling as she went.

"Good morning."

For a second, Gem was about to say "good morning" back. But the voice was not welcoming or warm. And Gem knew it.

"4," she said. She turned, and sure enough, there was 4. Right here, in broad daylight, in the middle of Gem's home town. There were no museums or labs here to attract the O8.

4 smiled.

"I hoped you enjoyed your victory," 4 said. "It might not last for much longer."

Gem drew a Pokeball—

 _"_ _Dusknoir, Night Shade!"_

And everything went black.

Gem slightly remembered being lifted, and seeing Cal's face before being taken away.

ooo

It was just like before; no headache, no tiredness, she was fine. But unlike at the Pokemon Center, the room she was in was very dark. She didn't have to shield her eyes from light as she sat up.

She was lying on a board, a sort out outcropping out of the wall in a small room. Leaning up against the side of the wall was 7, staring across the room.

"It helps to wake up in darkness, doesn't it?" he asked, not looking at her. "When you're hit with Night Shade, I mean."

Gem didn't respond. She'd been kidnapped and she wasn't happy about it. She reached for a Pokeball—

They were gone.

"Looking for these?" 7 said, almost glumly. He lifted her bag, where her Pokeballs were.

Gem didn't respond again, and 7 let the bag drop to his side. Silence fell as Gem considered what to do.

"So," 7 said suddenly. "You might be successful after all. And this might be the end."

"What do you _mean,_ "successful"?" Gem asked, exasperated. The O8 kept using that word, especially to describe her and Cal.

"It means you might be the most powerful trainer," 7 said, his face straight.

Gem needed a moment to absorb that. And then she laughed in his face.

"Right," she said, unable to control herself. " _I'm_ the most powerful trainer. Please. There are plenty of Champions and trainers who could wipe the floor with me."

"That's why I said "might,"" 7 said, sighing a little. He kept staring at the ground. He paused. "I don't know. Maybe we're looking for the strongest, or the most passionate, or whatever. What do they mean, the most powerful? Most powerful at _what_?"

Gem blinked. 7 was making no sense. But maybe she could get something out of him.

"Why do you want the most powerful?" she asked, unsurely. 7 glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. He straightened, pushing himself off the wall.

"Time to go," he said. "My brother will explain everything. He likes to do that. Come on, then."

7 got up and opened a door of the small room. Gem didn't move. 7 sighed once more.

"I could have Dusknoir drag you along, you know," he said.

Gem swung her feet off the platform and stood, keeping her chin high. 7 began to walk and she followed him. With his back turned, she began to stress. He was holding her bag tightly, leading her through narrow, dark hallways.

What he'd said before sank in; 7's brother. 8.


	22. The Awakening

Episode 22: The Awakening

7 went through a dark doorway and Gem followed him. All of a sudden, the dark silhouette of 7 disappeared. Gem blinked and looked around in the darkness.

A spotlight suddenly shined on her and Gem winced at the sudden light. She shielded her eyes and tried to look forward.

"Welcome, Test Subject Twelve," a male voice said. "Oh, forgive me; Gem Cloud. Your name actually matters now that you're successful."

The voice echoed out of nowhere, joining the sound of the humming spotlight. Gem's eyed adjusted and spotlight seemed to dim a little.

All the O8 were before her. From the very first one she'd met, 1, to a man in a bright red trench coat.

"8," Gem said, dread dawning on her. "You show yourself at last."

8 wore a bright red, long coat and a sash in the shape of a 4. It was a lot like 4's, but faced up instead of down, and was red. It made the two of them stand out against the other leaders.

8 chuckled.

"True," he said. "I do prefer to let the others carry out my plans."

"And what might those plans be?" Gem asked savagely. 8 smiled.

"Finding the most powerful trainer," 8 said. "I suppose the first real move we did in that was hacking the Hall of Records."

Gem and Cal had theorized on the point of that, but she'd never been sure until now.

"To find secret Pokemon Masters," Gem whispered. 8 nodded, pleased.

"But of course, there was no one on that list," 8 said. "No one but me."

"You've defeated Champion Thorn?" Gem said, shocked. But she shouldn't have been so surprised. She already knew that 8 was more powerful than 4, and 4 had said she'd been close to beating Thorn.

"Yes, under a different name," 8 said. "Thorn thinks I'm traveling in another region. He's the only Champion I've beaten, I'll admit."

"What else?" Gem demanded. If 8 wanted to explain, she'd listen.

"Breaking into the Legendary Pokemon Research Lab," 8 said slyly. "But for a…a higher reason. After that, we sent 6 and 7 to challenge you. The boy, Cal Speaker, lost, but you won against 6, didn't you?"

"So what?" Gem said. "If 7 had been there, I would've lost."

"No one can predict what could or couldn't have been," 8 said. "Just a little while later, you beat 7, didn't you?"

"If 6 had been there too—"

8 chuckled again and shook his head.

"Young Cal told you an incorrect story," 8 said. "6 beat Cal, without the help of 7. Although I can see his mix-up, as 7 was close by…"

Gem blinked.

"So Cal Speaker was unsuccessful," 8 said. "But you were. You were against 7, too, even though you weren't supposed to fight him. Not at that point, anyway."

8 glanced darkly at 7, and Gem remembered 7 saying he'd come to fight her of his own accord.

"Then, of course, the Flower Tournament," Thorn said. "We tried to make the Champions fight each other, to see who was the most powerful. They refused. We sent 2 and 6 to hack the Tournament, when you were still just a test subject, a potential candidate, and chose who you fought, with which Pokemon. We even stopped you from fighting the Champion and 4 until we thought you were ready." Gem was shocked; that was what 6 had been doing, the day she was sighted outside the arena. Hacking the Tournament. For Gem.

"And what about the stone?" Gem asked. "The rock you stole from the Pokemon Stone Museum?"

8 smiled and took a step back. The spotlight widened, and Gem could see the stone at the end of the room.

"Allow me to teach you a bit of history," 8 said calmly. "Long ago, there were myths around this stone. Myths that said that when this stone came into contact with the most powerful trainer, it would…Summon and control all legendary Pokemon."

Gem felt herself grow cold.

All the teams before had planned to use the power of a single or a few legendary Pokemon to take over. The O8 wanted to use them _all_.

That was their "higher reason" for breaking into the Legendary Pokemon Research Lab. They were studying the Pokemon they would eventually control.

"I'm—I'm not the most powerful trainer," Gem said. "That's why you made all the Champions fight each other, isn't it? To find out which is strongest? So why isn't Cynthia here?"

Gem remembered.

"When Cal and I first entered the Pokemon Stone Museum," Gem realized, "Cynthia accidently touched the stone. It did nothing. She isn't it. She isn't the most powerful trainer."

8 smiled and nodded. Of course the O8 were watching the Champions, the likely most powerful trainers. They'd seen Cynthia touch the stone, and its lack of reaction. Perhaps Cynthia was close, which was why she had been drawn to it, but not enough to activate it.

"So now," 8 said, "You will touch the stone."

"I will not!" Gem suddenly shouted. She knew now, _exactly_ how to stop the O8. And all she had to do was not touch that stone.

She backed away from the O8. "I would _never_ do such a thing!"

Her mind raced—how could she get out of this? How could she avoid all the O8, without any of her Pokemon, to not touch the stone?

4 snorted. "Told you we shouldn't have told her what it was," 4 said. "We should have just made her touch it out of ignorance."

8 glanced at her, and then looked back at Gem.

"We cannot force you," 8 said, although he sounded like he wanted to. "According to legend, if you are the most powerful trainer, you must touch the stone willingly."

"Why are you bothering with me!?" Gem cried. "You're more powerful!" Gem shouted at 8. "You just said you've beaten the Champion! I only beat his Salamence!"

"Yes, I have beaten Thorn," 8 said. He lifted his own hand before him and observed it. "But the stone does nothing for me."

"Stop explaining!" 4 said. "Stop wasting time! She won't agree. Let's do it."

"Gem Cloud," 8 said clearly. "You will touch the stone. Or your Pokemon…"

7 suddenly drew a Pokeball from Gem's bag and tossed it. Roserade landed lightly on the ground. When she saw Gem before her, she looked around, confused of who had thrown her out.

In a flash of red light, Dusknoir was suddenly pinning Roserade to the ground. Roserade shrieked and Gem felt frozen, she couldn't move. She choked out words.

"Roserade, Magical L—"

Dusknoir drew back its fist, which burst into flames. Fire Punch was aimed right at Roserade.

Before Gem could think, her other Pokemon flew out and were thrown to the ground. Gardevoir pinned by Machamp, Houndoom struggling below Hydreigon, Flygon trying to escape Tyrantrum's massive claws, Magnezone being crushed by Aggron, Swampert restrained by Scizor and Dragonite.

"We outnumber you," 8 said. "If you order your Pokemon to attack, we'll attack them. Same if you continue to refuse. We will not stop when they are knocked out on the ground."

Gem's heart was in her throat as she watched her Pokemon squirm and writhe. She was close to tears. She couldn't hide her watering eyes, and 8 smiled.

"You see, this is most trainers' greatest weakness," 8 said. "The emotion, the caring, the knowing the Pokemon's _personality._ But so it is. Come, now. _"_

8 took a few steps back, out of Gem's way to the stone.

"So, Gem Cloud," 8 said. "What will it be?

Gem's Pokemon began to cry out and Gem knew they were telling her not to. They didn't even know what the stone was and they were willing to get hurt, maybe _killed,_ for it.

But Gem saw the fear in all of their eyes. The leaders were waiting patiently, 8 with a small smile on his face.

Gem took a deep breath and began to walk across the room. Her steps were hard and heavy. Her feet felt like they weighed a hundred pounds.

But the stone was before her all too soon. Her Pokemon still cried out behind her, like strikes at Gem's heart.

She reached forward a touched the stone.

It was like touching ice that suddenly burst into flames. There was a high whistling sound, bright light, and strong wind. The stone glowed rainbow colors, the paintings of legendary Pokemon turning from blood red to black.

Gem shielded herself with her arms, nearly being blown away by the wind. A hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder and tugged her back. Gem was thrown many feet backwards onto the ground, but she pushed herself up. 8 was standing before the stone, a gleam in his eye and a mad smile on his lips.

The whistling grew higher and the light grew more separated, the paintings growing clearer. The room, perhaps the world, began to shake.

Something touched Gem's hand and she saw Swampert beside her. In the distraction of the stone, he'd managed to escape.

Flygon wrapped a wing around her, Roserade and Houndoom stumbled forward, Magnestone pressed forward towards her against the raging wind, and Gardevoir had to grab the ground with her hands to not be blown away. But they were all with her. Gem and her Pokemon would stand together, until the end.

Then, just like Mega Evolution, the light broke. Gem gasped; the whistling and the wind stopped. The stone was still glowing, but gentler. It had a weird, shining transparency to it.

"Once the stone has been Awakened!" 8 shouted with triumph, " _Anyone_ can use it. _Anyone_ can Summon _any_ legendary Pokemon. Or _all_ of them…"

He lifted his hand high, and slapped it down onto the stone. The light grew again, and, one by one, the legendary Pokemon paintings turned from black to gold.

There was a loud crash and it took a moment for Gem to realize that it wasn't from the stone.

Gem whirled around and saw the roof of the warehouse now had a big, gaping hole. Like part of it had been torn off. Mega Mewtwo X flew into the room, the Champions and their Pokemon close behind him.

"Gem!" Cal flew in on his Braviary, hopped off him, and landed beside her. He hugged her, and Gem was distracted by that for a moment, surprised. "I was so worried about you," Cal said.

"I'm fine, we have to stop them," Gem said. She forced herself to stand.

The leaders of the O8 surrounded the stone as the Champions and Mewtwo stood before Gem. They faced off for a moment.

"Mewtwo," 8 said darkly. "You've thwarted quite a few of my plans…"

 ** _Your days of chaos are over,_** Mewtwo said, tail thrashing.

"I don't think so," 8 said. He reached back his hand and touched the stone.

Gem was gripped with fear—Mewtwo was a legendary Pokemon! The one who'd helped them so much, who'd saved so many lives, was about to turn against them.

Nothing happened.

"What?" 8 said, whirling around to look at the stone.

Gem realized why nothing was happening.

"Mewtwo was made," Gem said, growing with confidence. "He may be the only of his kind, but he's not on that rock. You can't Summon or control him!"

A few Champions glanced back at Gem; they didn't understand. She'd explain later; _after_ they got the stone under control.

"7, get us out of here!" 8 snarled.

 _"_ _Xatu, Tele—"_

 ** _No!_**

Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue, and with his psychic powers, he dragged the O8 leaders away from Xatu.

Xatu, however, used Psychic too. While most of the members flew away from the stone, 4, 7, and 8 struggled in the air.

8 grabbed 4 and 7's hands and stretched his foot to touch it to Xatu's head. Xatu reached back to touch the stone with its wing, and then they all were gone.

ooo

"Gem? Gem!"

Gem shook her head; she must have black out for a second. She looked up and saw the worried faces of the Champions and (less worried) Mewtwo. Mewtwo had reverted to normal.

"What happened?" Thorn demanded. "Why was the stone glowing?"

"The stone…" Gem began. But she was still in shock. Swampert pressed his head into her arms.

"Steven and I did some research," Cynthia suddenly said. "We discovered that…" She glanced at him.

"The stone can Summon and control legendries," Steven said, "If touched by the most powerful trainer, according to legend." The other Champions didn't look surprised; only Cal and Mewtwo did.

"They forced me to touch it," Gem whispered.

Everyone gasped (except Mewtwo, who's eyes widened).

"And—and the stone— _you're the most powerful trainer!?"_ Cal spluttered.

"I'm not!" Gem shouted, putting her hands on her ears. It didn't make sense, she wasn't, she _couldn't_ have awakened the stone.

"You must be, in some way or another," Cal said. "Whether wisdom or power or just that you've never really lost a battle, Gem, you _must_ be."

Gem couldn't understand it. There was no way, _no way,_ that out of all the Champions and Pokemon Masters to ever be, _she_ was the strongest. There was something more to this, she knew it. There was some sort of secret to activating the stone that she didn't know.

"The stone is activated now!" Diantha said, going to the important point. "Soon, legendary Pokemon from all over the world, all over the _universe,_ will be under the control of the O8. We need to take action."

 ** _I will help,_** Mewtwo said, stepping forward. Gem looked at him, confused.

"Why are you here, M—"

"Mewtwo saw on the news that you went missing," Cal answered before Gem was done. "And I saw you, 4, and 7 disappearing. I contacted the Champions and Mewtwo arrived a little later. He came to help, and used his psychic powers to find you."

"Oh," Gem said, feeling happier. "Thanks." Mewtwo gave a small nod.

"We have one legendary against them all," Iris said. "I know you're a clone of the most powerful Pokemon, Mewtwo, but you can't fight every legendary."

 ** _I will try,_** Mewtwo said. **_I nearly destroyed the entire planet, including all legendary Pokemon on it, before._**

There was a pause.

"You _have?"_ Gem asked, shocked. "When did you do _that?_ "

 ** _I did it with storms, years ago,_** Mewtwo said grimly.

"You said you created world-wide storms!" Cal said. "Not nearly _destroyed_ our _planet_ with world-wide storms!"

 ** _Mew is the only Pokemon I have faced that I've been unable to beat,_** Mewtwo said. **_While I fight, you can attack the stone and stop the O8._**

"Mewtwo's still not strong enough," Cynthia said. "He'll be outnumbered, and even Pokemon not of this world, like Giratina, will probably be under the O8's control. They might even be able to summon Arceus, who's also supposed to be the most powerful Pokemon."

 ** _I can Mega Evolve now,_** Mewtwo insisted. **_I can hold the legendries back long enough._**

"Mewtwo, we don't want you to die!" Gem suddenly blurted. Mewtwo's eyes widened and he blinked at her. "All those legendries—they could kill you."

Something crossed Mewtwo's face and he looked at all the other Champions. Everyone had the same, determined look on their face. And Gem realized that, as Mewtwo didn't spend much time with humans, he probably wasn't used to having people care about him.

That was sad.

 ** _Then what else do you suggest?_** Mewtwo said quietly.

 ** _My help._**

Gem jumped. It was another psychic voice, like Mewtwo's. But this one was different; female.

Gem looked up, and through the hole in the roof….she saw another Mewtwo. This one was smaller and lighter, with a longer face and more defined snout.

Gem gaped at it.

…What?


	23. The Other Mewtwo

Episode 23: The Other Mewtwo

There was…another Mewtwo.

"Um…" Iris said quietly. "Who is this?"

 ** _I am Mewtwo,_** the female voice said.

"But… _he's_ Mewtwo," Diantha said.

 ** _I know,_** the new Mewtwo said. She slowly landed before the original Mewtwo. She was shorter, and had to look up at him a little bit. But she seemed ready and prepared to introduce herself to him. **_I saw you on the human news. I was cloned by Team Plasma, with DNA stolen from Team Rocket._**

"So…you're like his sister," Cal said. "And you're a clone…of Mewtwo. Doesn't that make you Mewtwo…two? Mewthree? Newtwo?"

The new Mewtwo looked at him, glowering.

"Sorry, I'm just asking," Cal said.

"You're the Mewtwo who stopped the Genesect in Unova," Cynthia said.

 ** _Yes,_** the new Mewtwo said, nodding her head slightly.

Mewtwo, the first one, had yet to say anything.

Everyone seemed to realize this, and the room turned quiet, watching him and waiting for him to do something. His eyes were wide, but his head was low so only his eyes were visible. The new Mewtwo stared at him expectantly.

He didn't move or speak.

"Can you help us fight the legendary Pokemon?" asked Steven finally.

 ** _Yes,_** Mewthree said. She lifted a round white and purple stone.

"The Mewtwonite Y," Gem recognized.

 ** _How did you escape?_** Mewtwo finally spoke, quietly.

Mewthree tilted her head.

 ** _What?_**

 ** _How did you escape?_** Mewtwo repeated. **_How did you escape Team Plasma?_**

Mewthree's face darkened, her hands clenching slightly.

 ** _I destroyed their laboratory and fled into the wilds,_** Mewthree said. **_I was taken in by wild Pokemon._**

Gem realized what "destroyed" meant. People had gotten hurt….then again; they had been a criminal group. It still wasn't right, but they'd experimented on Mewthree. She probably hadn't thought of morals when she escaped the torture.

"How did _you_ escape, Mewtwo?" Cal suddenly asked. "How did you escape Team Rocket?"

Mewtwo flicked his tail and looked away.

 ** _Very much the same,_** he said. **_After working under Giovonni for months, I realized I was only a tool to him. So I destroyed his laboratory, too, and escaped. I built my own castle, where I planned to eventually claim the world as my own._**

"This is great," Iris suddenly jumped in, "But guys? The O8? Legendary Pokemon? End of the world? Remember?"

"Oh right!" Gem said. "We have to find the O8! Wait, Mewtwo, where did you put the leaders you stopped from getting away?"

 ** _Up there._**

Mewtwo pointed up, and Gem's eyes widened. Floating overhead, held by blue psychic energy, were the captured members of the O8, looking rather furious. They hovered just below the ceiling. A few of them seemed to be trying to speak (or shout), but no sound came out. Mewtwo seemed almost unconcerned about them.

 ** _We shall take them into custody and then move our focus to finding the others,_** Mewtwo said. He lifted himself, heading for the hole he had made. He paused, looking back at Gem. He hesitated a moment. **_I am glad you are alright._**

Mewtwo turned again and flew out, the silent, floating leaders of the O8 being dragged behind.

There was a pause as everyone looked at Mewthree, unsure of what to say. Mewtwo hadn't seemed quite interested in her…

"We're glad you're here," Gem offered unsurely. "And we really need your help."

Mewthree looked around at them.

 ** _I'm only helping you to save the Pokemon,_** Mewthree said, sticking her nose up in the air and pointedly flicking her tail. She then flew out of the hole in the same direction as Mewtwo.

The other Champions exchanged glances before mounting their Pokemon again and flying out. Cynthia, however, stayed behind, waiting for Gem and Cal.

"Here are your Pokeballs," Cal said. He lifted Gem's bag and she took it. She returned her Pokemon (except Flygon) as he mounted his Braviary.

"Cal?" Gem asked, putting a hand on Flygon's side to steady herself.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming after me," Gem said. Cal blinked.

"Of course," he said. "Thanks for coming after me when 6 had me."

Gem sighed, still a bit overwhelmed of what had happened in the last hour or so.

ooo

They were, Gem realized, quite an overwhelming group. Five Champions, the two winners of the Flower Tournament, and two legendary Pokemon. Nope, you don't see that every day.

The scientists were rather awkward and panicked when Gem and the others landed before the Legendary Pokemon Research Lab. They offered drinks, and a cold glass of water was exactly what Gem needed at the moment.

Feeling more refreshed, Gem noticed that Mewtwo and Mewthree (Gem knew Mewthree was just a Mewtwo, but it made more sense to call her that) were on opposite sides of the room. Mewtwo's gaze was serious, and he stared straight forward. Mewthree, however, looked rather nervous and kept stealing glances at him.

The scientists were trying to track every legendary Pokemon they could. Mewtwo apparently needed to be around a mind for a while before he could track them quickly, and he had said that coming here would be faster. Here, they could simply follow legendries as they were being Summoned, right to the O8.

But for the moment, nothing seemed to be happening. Everyone stared at the screen, watching all the legendary Pokemon move throughout the world, in their own directions rather than towards a single area. Suicune, Gem noticed, was astonishingly fast and changed directions in a heartbeat.

"Are you sure the stone actually summons legendries, and that wasn't just….legend?" a scientist asked.

"Let's hope," Cynthia said darkly. "But by the way it was glowing, it was doing _something."_

"Perhaps they're afraid of the Mewtwos," Diantha said, glancing side to side at the two Pokemon on opposite ends of the room. "The stone can't control them, as Gem said. They might be considering their options."

"In that case, we must use this time to prepare," Steven said. "We have to take advantage of this time while we have it."

"I'll go see if the lab can detect any unusual energy surges," Iris said, strolling out of the room.

"I'll make a statement to the public," Diantha said.

"I'll join you," Thorn said, and they left.

 ** _I will focus and see if I can detect their minds,_** Mewtwo said.

"No," Steven said immediately. Mewtwo looked alarmed at being told what to do. Steven glanced at Mewthree. "I want you and the other Mewtwo to come up with strategies of fighting the legendary Pokemon. It would use your time better than to search every mind in the world."

Mewtwo said nothing, narrowing his eyes.

Steven and Cynthia left, too, and an awkward silence fell in the room. Mewtwo stared at the door, his expression unreadable, while Mewthree looked at him like he was about to use Self-Destruct.

"Um…" whispered Gem. "So…Mewthree. When did Team Plasma create you?"

 ** _I am Mew_** **two,** she said, frowning.

"I know," Gem said. "It's just easier to call you that, to separate you from Mewtwo." Gem nodded her head at Mewtwo, who still hadn't moved.

Mewthree looked at Mewtwo and then back at Gem.

 ** _I am a little over two years old,_** she said finally.

"What have you been doing for two years?" Cal asked, tilting his head.

 ** _I have lived with wild Pokemon,_** Mewthree said.

 ** _You have?_** Mewtwo finally spoke and looked over, surprised. Mewthree tilted her head.

 ** _How long have you lived on this earth?_** Mewthree asked. **_And what have you done in that time?_**

Mewtwo looked up at the screen of legendries and for a moment Gem was afraid he wouldn't answer. But he did.

 ** _I was cloned by Team Rocket over seventeen years ago,_** Mewtwo said. **_In that time, I have been searching._**

 ** _For what?_**

 ** _My purpose._** Mewtwo looked at the ground.

"Well, once the O8 is under control, I'm sure the Champions would be happy to help you, Mewtwo," Gem said. Mewtwo raised an eyebrow. "I mean it! You should hear the stuff Cynthia says about reasons and destinies."

"And Diantha always talks about the bonds people have with their Pokemon," Cal added. "Didn't you say you wanted to understand that?"

Mewtwo said nothing for a moment.

 ** _We should focus on what Steven suggested,_** Mewtwo said. Gem thought he was probably just avoiding the subject that he would accept help. He turned to Mewthree. **_Tell me of your power. What have you done with it?_**

 ** _I am capable enough,_** Mewthree said coldly. **_I helped the Genesect._**

 ** _Since Gem and Cal mentioned what happened in Unova, I have studied it,_** Mewtwo said, eyes narrowing. **_There was little to learn; I assumed the Pokemon that appeared was just a Pokemon that looked like me. But you_** **are** ** _as strong as I am, yet you could not defeat one Genesect. Why didn't you use Flamethrower?_**

Mewthree blinked, astonished.

 ** _Do you even_** **know** ** _type advantages?_** Mewtwo asked.

 ** _It's a bad idea to fight bug-types…_** Mewthree said softly.

 ** _We were designed to be the most powerful Pokemon to ever live,_** Mewtwo said darkly. **_We should be able to defeat any other Pokemon. We can learn practically any move, which gives us type advantages over anything. Our strength combined with common sense is what makes us nearly invincible._**

"Here, Mewthree," Gem said. She drew out her Pokedex and clicked the type checker. She began to explain all the types, and which had advantages over which.

 ** _So I should beware bug, ghost, and dark-type Pokemon,_** Mewthree said, when Gem had gone through them all.

"Right," Gem said. "The only dark-type legendries are Darkrai and Yveltal. Giratina is the only ghost-type legendary, and Genesect is the only bug-type legendary."

 ** _When I Mega Evolve, I gain the fighting-type,_** Mewtwo said, looking at his glove. **_In which case I am weak to flying, ghost, and fairy-types._**

 ** _My typing stays the same when I Mega Evolve,_** Mewthree said thoughtfully.

"Right, you have the Mewtwonite Y," Gem asked. Mewthree nodded and lifted the white and purple stone. Gem wasn't sure where she'd been holding it.

"OK," Cal said thoughtfully. "Then the two of you should have the most trouble with Giratina."

 ** _Shadow Ball will be effective,_** Mewtwo said. **_Giratina is also a dragon-type, so I can use ice-type moves, such as Ice Punch, Icy Wind, and others against it._**

 ** _You know those moves?_** Mewthree said, eyes widening a little.

 ** _Don't you?_** Mewtwo said, glaring a little. He seemed so disproving. Gem was feeling bad for Mewthree.

"Why don't we go outside, and you can teach her those moves, Mewtwo," Gem said.

 ** _I don't have time for—_**

"Let's go," Cal said. He grabbed Mewtwo's three-fingered hand and began pulling him along. "Time to be a big brother, Mewtwo."

 ** _Stop touching me,_** Mewtwo said. He struggled half-heartedly, not wanting to hurt Cal, but Cal held on tight. **_And she is a clone, not a sibling!_**

" _You're_ a clone, Mewtwo," Gem said, following him. Mewthree trailed behind her unsurely. "Stop being so cold. You've met Mew, didn't you say? Did Mew act like this?"

 ** _When I first met Mew he was jumping on a bubble!_** Mewtwo said angrily. The doors to the lab opened and they went outside. Cal stopped and Mewtwo wrenched his hand away.

"Why was he on a bubble?" Cal asked curiously.

"Tell him later!" Gem said. "Teach Mewthree an ice-type move!"

Mewtwo thrashed his tail for a moment and Mewthree looked like she'd rather be anywhere else but here.

 ** _Ice Punch,_** Mewtwo said finally, **_is a very basic move. Just like Shadow Ball or Psycho Cut, you must focus energy in your hand. Think of the cold winds and snows of the Artic. As_** **_psychic-types, especially clones, our minds are…separated, from our bodies. We are in tune with psychic energy around us, and harness it with our minds. So simply wield the cold energy within your fist._**

Mewtwo lifted his hand for example, clenching the orbs on his fingers together. Frost and misty air immediately surrounded it.

Mewthree watched it for a moment before lifting her own hand and copying the move instantly. Gem was surprised at how easily she'd picked it up.

 ** _Excellent,_** Mewtwo said simply. He didn't _sound_ impressed, but Gem got the feeling he was. **_Icy Wind is very similar. Just like Psychic, reaching out to grab objects psychically with the mind, you must reach out and bend energy to make it cold._**

Mewtwo swirled air around him, snowflakes appearing and blowing around his cloak. Gem shivered at the breeze, which doubled as Mewthree copied it. Mewtwo stopped and stared at Mewthree thoughtfully for a moment.

 ** _Do you know Aura Sphere?_** Mewtwo asked. **_It is a move I learned rather recently, and it is certainly useful against dark-types._**

 ** _Yes, actually,_** Mewthree said. She put her hands together and charged a bright blue orb.

 ** _Good,_** Mewtwo said. **_Now, you need to learn Flamethrower. You should have learned it long ago. Now—_**

Mewthree suddenly lifted her head, took a deep breath, and released a pillar of flame high into the air. She stopped and looked at Mewtwo, smiling a little and twitching her tail.

 ** _Excellent,_** Mewtwo said. _Now_ Gem could hear pleasure in his voice. **_You have finally caught on. We are the most powerful Pokemon to ever live, closer to psychic energy than any other. Pokemon fight each other physically, but not us. Through our minds, we can attack them in ways they cannot stop._**

 ** _But—_** Mewtwo continued, stepping closer to Mewthree, **_This amount of power is a great responsibility. You must be careful with it._**

 ** _I know,_** Mewthree nodded. **_I have watched fellow Pokemon suffer because of me. I use my powers to protect them._**

 ** _Then you learned that faster than I did,_** Mewtwo said. **_A quick test—come at me._** It was quiet for a moment as everyone didn't understand, and Mewtwo sort of sighed. **_I want to test your skills. Attack me._**

Mewthree hesitated a moment longer, and then she lunged at Mewtwo. Mewtwo took a single step forward, his eyes glowing, lifted his hand, and Mewthree stopped midair. Her eyes widened in shock, frozen in the air, and then she was blown back.

"Wait!" Gem shouted. Mewthree nearly crashed into the lab but she stopped an inch away. She was gently set on the ground.

 ** _As I suspected,_** Mewtwo said, a hint of exasperation in his voice. **_Your attacks are too physical. Did I not just tell you that we attack through our minds? Do not let your opponents even get close to you. Use your power, throw your enemies away!_**

Mewthree nodded, looking slightly ashamed.

 ** _That would have been useful to know when I fought the Genesect,_** Mewthree said.

"Wait!" Gem said. How had she not thought of it before? "The Genesect! They were made too! They're not on that stone, they can't be controlled! They can help us!"

 **Author's Notes: I was debating bringing in the other Mewtwo/Mewthree this whole book. I was really disappointed when I found out the Mewtwo fighting Genesect (back when the movie came out) was not the original one. But I had to admit Mewtwo couldn't fight** ** _all_** **legendary Pokemon all by himself. Maybe not even with another clone to help him, as I'll be bringing in Genesect, too. The more, the merrier.**

 **I'm glad I brought her in, though. She really grew on me as Mewtwo's little sister who needs to learn a thing or two. Mewtwo is logical and points out one of the biggest flaws in the movie; why didn't she use Flamethrower? Cal dragging Mewtwo around is one of my favorite scenes I've ever written.**

 **I'm sorry if my timeline is mixed up. I like to think this happened two years after Mewthree fought the Genesect. That movie came out in 2013, making this story 2015, and Mewtwo Vs. Mew coming out in 1998, seventeen years before my story happened. I know, confusing. Just don't think about it, OK? It's not as bad as Ash's age.**

 **(Also for the last chapters I've given up on the exclamation points. I've been doing them for a nod to the real anime episodes but at this point the story is too serious and they seem forced so I give up).**

 **One last thing; I will upload the next two chapters at the same time. They're the last ones.**


	24. The Legendary Fight

Episode 24: The Legendary Fight

Mewthree telepathically contacted the Genesect. They were extremely fast, as they were flying outside the lab about fifteen minutes later. There were five of them, and one was a shiny, being red.

"Are we sure these aren't affected?" Cal asked, as the Genesect circled overhead. "I mean, weren't they made from fossils? Weren't they legendries back when they lived?"

 ** _Genesect were the apex predator of their time,_** Mewthree said. **_But they were not the only of their kind, as you can see, there are five here now._**

 ** _Are they strong enough?_** Mewtwo asked doubtfully. **_Pokemon have advanced, changed, and gotten stronger over the last thousand years._**

 ** _When Team Plasma brought these back to life,_** Mewthree said, **_they attached a canon to their backs. They are also bug-types, which are super-effective against psychic-types._** She glanced at Gem as if to be sure she was right about that. ** _And many legendries are psychic-types, correct?_**

"Right," Gem said, grinning. "So they'll be great!"

The Genesect landed, unfolding and tilting their heads.

 ** _Mewtwo,_** one of them said. Gem assumed it was the red Genesect, who stood in front and seemed like the leader. His gaze switched between Mewtwo and Mewthree. **_What…?_**

 ** _This is the original Mewtwo,_** Mewthree said. She floated down to stand before the Genesect. **_And we need your help. There may be a huge attack soon, which could harm all Pokemon world-wide._**

"And people," Cal added. "It'll hurt everyone."

 ** _Where is this attack?_** Mewtwo said suddenly. **_It has been an hour. The criminal group has one of the most powerful weapons in the world, and nothing is happening._**

Suddenly, Steven, Diantha, Thorn, and Cynthia burst out of the lab. They all looked quite shocked, and Gem realized what this must look like.

"They're not controlled by the O8!" Gem said immediately. "They're here to help."

"Oh," Diantha said, visibly relaxing.

 ** _Explain this attack,_** the lead Genesect said.

"A criminal group, known as the Organization of Eight, or the O8, has seized something called the Legendary Stone," Cynthia answered instantly. "This stone has the ability to Summon and control almost any legendary Pokemon. The O8 is likely to use the legendries to take over the world. Right now, we are trying to find them."

 ** _Once we can locate them,_** Mewthree said, **_we—that is, all of you, Mewtwo, and I—have to hold off the other legendries while the humans attempt to steal the stone back._**

"Guys! Guys!"

Iris suddenly jumped out of the lab and froze.

"Why are the Genesect here?" Iris said.

 ** _You!_** one of the Genesect said. It sounded like a little girl, Gem noticed.

 **[NOTE FROM AUTHOR: For this fanfiction, I have tried to mostly keep to the anime but also include the games. In "Mewtwo Vs. Genesect," Iris was there and did meet Mewtwo/Mewthree. I don't even know how to balance this out with her being Champion, so we're just going to pretend that Iris wasn't even there. She didn't exactly do much, to be honest…I dropped out of the anime in Black and White.]**

"You know the Genesect?" Gem asked. Iris nodded.

"I was Champion when they arrived in Unova," Iris said. "And I went to see them when they started living in their park. But what are you doing here?"

 ** _Helping,_** the lead Genesect said simply.

"Iris, have you found anything?" Steven interjected.

"Right. Right, yes," Iris said. "Legendary Pokemon are moving. The Legendary Beasts, the Lunar Duo, and Rayquaza are doing unusual movement patterns."

Quickly the Champions went back into the lab. Gem, Cal, the Mewtwos, and the Genesect followed.

"What Pokemon are those?" Gem asked Iris. The Champions were swiftly heading through the halls.

"The Legendary Beasts are Suicune, Raikou, and Enti," Iris said. "The Lunar Duo is Cresselia and Darkrai."

"Why aren't all legendries being summoned?" Cal asked.

"Don't know," Iris said with a half shrug.

"Perhaps there is a limit to the stone's power," Steven suggested thoughtfully. "Or maybe the O8 are testing it out first."

"Let's just be happy that's all we have to face," Diantha said grimly.

Gem didn't say anything else as they finally reached the screen showing the location of legendary Pokemon. Sure enough, Cresselia, Darkrai, and Suicune were flying over the ocean (these three Pokemon could fly over or walk on water). Raikou and Enti seemed to be having trouble getting over the ocean, as they kept moving along the shore line of their continent. Rayquaza wasn't moving; it was in one place.

"Rose City," Gem whispered.

"They're ready," Cynthia said darkly. "They aren't hiding anymore. They're ready to take over."

 ** _And we are ready to stop them,_** Mewtwo said, his voice scary deep and even darker than Cynthia's.

"I think we could be _more_ ready," Cal said uneasily. "But yeah, let's go."

 ** _Gather around me,_** Mewtwo said, **_I shall Teleport us there._**

"You can Teleport?" Gem asked, surprised.

 ** _I can use almost any move,_** Mewtwo said, as the Champions and Genesect gathered in a circle around him. **_I simply prefer to fly._**

Gem took Cal's hand and a Genesect's claw. Mewtwo glanced around, making sure everyone was ready.

Gem felt a rather awful sensation, like being abruptly lifted and let go. She stumbled in shock before she realized in was in the city.

Right in a square, full of running people. Straight ahead was Tree Tower, the tallest building in Rose City. As Gem looked up at it, Rayquaza flew around it. The Sky High Pokemon circled, seemingly looking down at everyone below it. But Gem realized that its eyes were blank; pure orbs of white, just like the stone had been without the paintings.

"The citizens have been ordered to evacuate," Cynthia said, glancing around at the fleeing people. "But they can only go so fast. We must try to keep them out of this."

 ** _I detect the three leaders who escaped on top of that building,_** Mewtwo said. **_I may be able to get past the dragon-type Pokemon and deal with them myself, avoiding chaotic violence._**

"OK, you just—"

A voice called out, amplified through the whole square, maybe the whole city.

 _"_ _Champions, welcome,"_ 8 said. _"And as I suspected, Mewtwo. And other powerful Pokemon here to help him…is that another Mewtwo I see?"_

"8!" Steven shouted, his voice surprisingly loud. Gem wondered how it could carry all the way up the skyscraper, but she noticed a few security cameras on the building. They likely had microphones, too. 8 had probably gained access to them. "Surrender!" Steven continued, "Release the legendries and turn yourselves in!

8's chuckle echoed throughout the city. _"You cannot hope to defeat every legendary Pokemon. We control them all."_

 ** _Except me,_** muttered Mewtwo. His hands curled into fists. **_That stone has no hold on me. I shall end this._**

Mewtwo jumped into the air, speeding up Tree Tower. Suddenly Rayquaza lurched out from behind the Tower and smacked Mewtwo with its tail. Mewtwo went pummeling down, but caught himself and glared up at Rayquaza.

Annoyance and rage in his eyes, Mewtwo reached out and psychically grabbed Rayquaza with blue energy. The Sky High roared as Mewtwo drew back his hand, as if about to slap Rayquaza away.

"Mewtwo, wait!" Thorn shouted, "The evacuation isn't finished yet! Don't swing Pokemon around, you could hurt someone!"

"And the legendries are being controlled!" Iris added. "They aren't doing this of their own will! None of this is their fault! You must try not to hurt them too seriously!"

Mewtwo whipped around to face them.

 ** _You want me to go_** **easy** ** _on them?!_** He said, appalled.

"Mewtwo, it's just when you were controlled by Giovonni!" Gem shouted. "You didn't exactly know what you were doing! Neither do they!"

All of a sudden there was a flash of black as Darkrai darted out of nowhere and used Feint Attack on Mewtwo. Mewtwo swung around, furious, and used Aura Sphere. Darkrai ducked under it and fled away.

Mewtwo paused, and then was surrounded by blue flames. Mega Mewtwo X emerged and charged after Darkrai. Rayquaza flew after him.

 ** _We must help!_** Mewthree said. She Mega Evolved into Mega Mewtwo Y, and then she was attacking Rayquaza the next second. Her Mega Evolution was amazingly fast.

The Genesect folded themselves up and flew to help.

"We may not be strong enough to fight the legendries and defeat them," Steven said, turning, "But we can't just stand around. We have to help. We have to stop this."

Suicune suddenly ran into the square with a gust of wind from the North. Its eyes white, it roared and used Ice Beam. The Genesect scattered to avoid it as Ho-Oh swooped down from the clouds and used Safeguard to protect Rayquaza from Mega Mewtwo X's Icy Wind.

"Thorn, Iris, Diantha," Cynthia said, "You help with the evacuation and fight the controlled Pokemon best you can. The city's going to get very crowded soon. Gem, Cal," Cynthia turned to Gem and she felt very panicked. "You two have faced the O8 more than the rest of us. You're coming with Steven and me."

Gem didn't need to ask where they were going. She looked up at Tree Tower, surrounded with legendary Pokemon fighting to the death.

The Legendary Birds had arrived (Moltres, Zaptdos, Articuno). Mega Mewtwo X grabbed Moltres and swung it into Articuno. He flew to the side to avoid a Thunder from Zaptdos, and then used a counter move as Zaptdos blasted again. Thunder was reflected and hit Ho-Oh.

Mega Mewtwo Y used her speed to avoid Rayquaza and Lugia, trying to hit them with Icy Wind. The five Genesect were facing off with Cresselia, Darkrai, Suicune, Entei, and Raikou.

Thorn, Iris, and Diantha released all their Pokemon. The powerful Champion Pokemon sprung in all directions, working as teams to take down the legendary Pokemon they could reach.

Gem watched the immediate chaos. Diantha's Tyrantrum jumped a hundred feet up into the air and snatched Cresselia in its jaws before slamming the Lunar Pokemon into the ground. Iris's Hydreigon Body-Slammed into Lugia before the legendary Diving Pokemon beat it back with Hydro Pump.

"Salamance, Dragon Breath!" Thorn shouted, and his signature Pokemon released purple fire on Suicune as it faced off with a Genesect.

Gem, Cal, Steven, and Cynthia ran for Tree Tower. Raikou noticed and lunged for them but was intercepted by a Genesect's Flame Charge and was blown away.

"How will we get up there?" Steven asked Cynthia. "Stairs or elevators will take too long, and with the legendries fighting so close, flying on our Pokemon will be dangerous."

 ** _We'll help,_** Mewthree said psychically.

Mega Mewtwo X suddenly used Thunder, sending lightning and psychic energy everywhere in a burst of blue light. All the controlled legendries scattered to avoid it.

Four of the Genesect descended down to Gem and the others.

 ** _We will cover you while you go up,_** one said. The red Genesect did not land, but kept fighting, using X Scissor on Darkrai.

Gem nodded. "Go, Flygon!" Her Flygon watched the battle in horror as Gem climbed on her. Gem patted her to show she was on and Flygon lifted up into the air, Cal, the Champions, and the Genesect behind her. Cal's Braviary and Cynthia's, father and son, flew in tight formation.

Lugia charged after them and used Hydro Pump. Gem felt the spray of water and nearly fell off as Flygon lurched to the side to avoid it. One Genesect turned and divided after the white-eyed Lugia and tried to use Slash, but Lugia elegantly avoided it. Lugia charged up Hydro Pump again-

Mega Mewtwo Y psychically grabbed Lugia and wrenched it back. Flygon continued ascending, the spray of water flinging off her wings. Gem glanced back at the intense fight.

Giratina suddenly slid out of thin air, its normally red eyes creepily white like all the other controlled legendries'. It glowed as it turned from its Origin form to its Altered with legs, and used Dragon Breath.

Mega Mewtwo X used his counter move again, bouncing back the move onto Giratina. Dragon was super-effective against dragon, and Giratina shrieked.

A thin white-blue line crossed the sky as Mega Mewtwo Y used Ice Beam, hitting Zaptdos. She kept Ice Beam up, blasting the whole square, managing to freeze Entei, Raiku, Suicune, and Terrakion to the ground. The red Genesect used Metal Claw on imprisoned Raiku and it roared at him. The Champion's Pokemon swarmed to attack.

At the same time, Entei used Sacred Fire, exploding in flame to thaw the ice. Shaking himself, he used Flamethrower to free the others. Above, Mega Mewtwo Y had moved on and flew circles around Giratina, blasting its wings with Ice Beam.

Mega Mewtwo X, meanwhile, probably the most experienced fighter in the city, was in endless action. His cloak burned to ash from Moltres's Heat Wave but it didn't even look like it hurt him. He went right through the burning air, slicing through it and using a long Aqua Tail on the Flame Pokemon. One attack to another, he spun like a torpedo to hit Rayquaza with Thunder Punch. As Rayquaza struggled in the air, Mega Mewtwo X used Physic to push it all the way to the ground, then whirled around and used Aura Sphere on Darkai.

Keldeo suddenly arrived, leapt into the air, and attacked Mewtwo with Sacred Sword from behind. The impact hit Mewto to the ground, near Rayquaza, making a crater and kicking up a cloud of dust.

He blew away the dust with psychic powers and used Solar Beam on Keldeo, but the Colt Pokemon managed to swirl around the beam. Both Keldeo and Terrakion attacked from Mewtwo's opposite sides, using Sacred Sword. Two long swords, one red one blue, appeared in Mewtwo's three-fingered hands. He used them to guard himself against the Sacred Swords and force Keldeo and Terrakin back with a wide twirl of them.

Gem felt herself slowing and she realized they were almost at the top. They stopped a few seconds later and Gem hopped off, before Flygon had even touched the ground.

"Go help Mewtwo!" she said. The Genesect didn't even seem to hear her as they charged back down to the fight.

"Their help won't make a difference."

Gem stared down at the fight for a second longer, taking in a deep breath. She then turned to 8. He and 4 were standing before the stone as it glowed behind them. 7 was a few feet away, leaning against a wall with his Xatu next to him.

There was a loud cry as Mega Mewtwo X used Aqua Tail on Ho-Oh. The bird screeched and fell to the ground, knocked out.

"I think it will," Gem said. 8 looked dully at Ho-Oh as the other legendries continued fighting.

"More legendries are coming," 8 said, "The world will soon bow to the O8."

"Give up now," 4 said, smiling nastily, "and maybe we'll lock you away somewhere…less unpleasant."

"We will not let you continue," Cynthia said strongly. Her Braviary squawked in agreement behind her.

 _"_ _Latios, Psywave!"_

Latios appeared immediately and instinctively followed the command. Cynthia and Steven were blown backwards—

 _Off the building._

"No!" Gem shouted. She ran to the edge and watched the two bodies fall, getting closer to the ground! Briaviary and Metagross charged off after them. But the controlled legendries began to head for the two vulnerable falling champions-

But Mega Mewtwo Y sprang forward and caught them psychically. She held them still until their Pokemon caught them, and Rayquaza rammed into her with Dragon Ascent immediately after.

But Cynthia and Steven were safe. Gem had been really afraid there for a moment, but they were fine. Although, with all the legendries arriving, there was no way they'd be able to get back up. Mewtwo and Mewthree couldn't spare the Genesect to guard them anymore. It was all up to Gem and Cal now.

Gem turned back to 8 and 4, now determined.

"You two have been quite an unexpected trouble," 8 said.

"But without you," 4 said smoothly, smiling at Gem, "None of this would have been possible. So much for the most powerful trainer." Flygon hissed behind Gem.

"Why do you even want this?" Cal asked suddenly, with a quick glance at 7. "Why would you even _want_ to rule the world?"

7, who'd been just lazily watching the fight below, looked up, surprised.

"Such a childish question," 4 said, waving a hand dismissively.

"7 has asked the same thing," 8 said slowly. He put two and two together, shooting a suspicious look at 7. "I see you have been talking."

7 said nothing, but turned down to the fight again.

Heatran, Regice, Virizion, and Palkia had come, all controlled and white-eyed. One of the Genesect was knocked out, along with many of the Champions' Pokemon. Cynthia and Steven had released their own and joined the fight.

Cynthia's Lucario used Close Combat on Regice. Mega Mewtwo X joined it and they attacked from both sides. Virizion tried to jump in and help but Steven's Skarmory used Aerial Ace to cut it off. Palkia, however, came down upon Mewtwo and Lucario and used Power Gem, blasting the square with rays of light that looked like they were made of gemstomes. Mewtwo quickly flew above Lucario and used Protect to defend it against Power Gem, but Palkia followed up with Spacial Rend. That impact was too much for Mewtwo's shield and he was blown away across the square.

Lucario used Aura Sphere and Palkia snarled. Mewtwo, recovering surprisingly quickly, darted back at Palkia and used Drain Punch.

"No matter," 8 said briskly, bringing back Gem's focus. "It's time you children have paid the price for being such a pestilence. Latios, Dragon Breath!"

Cal jumped in front of Gem, waving a hand back to protect her, and Flygon and Briavary leapt in front of both of them.

But Gem was distracted by the way Latios hesitated. Gem could see it didn't want to attack. Likely 8 was using Latias to control it, rather than the Legendary Stone.

"Foolish Pokemon, attack!" 4 shouted. "Or Latias will pay the price!"

After only a second's more hesitation, Latios drew in a breath. Gem's hand was on her Pokeball, about to draw a Pokemon to protect herself—

 _"_ _Aggron, Protect!"_

A flash of red, a wall of rainbow light, Dragon Breath inches from Gem's face.

7's Aggron stood in between them and Latios.

"7, what are you doing!?" 8 barked.

7 said nothing, but tapped his Xatu on the wing. Its eyes glowed, and suddenly Pokeballs flew from Gem, Cal, 4, and 8 towards it. Gem tried to grab at them but they slipped through her fingers. Two of the stolen ones opened, and Flygon and Braviary were forced to return. All the Pokeballs hovered around 7 and Xatu.

4 and 8 now only had Latias and Latios.

Gem and Cal now only had Swampert and Sceptile.

"Have a battle," 7 said simply. "Two-on-two. I want to see who'll win."

"You dare-?" 4 started.

"Yes, I dare," 7 said, "It's time I did _something._ But do I stay with my brother, or do what I think is right? This battle will decide that. Aggron."

Aggron, surprisingly fast for its heavy body, slithered over to stand between 8 and the stone.

"Well?" 7 said expectantly. "Get to it."

 **Author's Notes: Later research has shown Mewtwo can't use Teleport. Which is STUPID because Mew can learn Teleport, and Mewtwo can use it in Super Smash Bros. No, wait, Mew can't learn it in the games, but it did use Teleport in the movies! That's enough for me. Congratulations, Mewtwo, you learned Teleport.**

 **Is my legendary fight satisfactory? ...Better than Hoopa and the Clash of Ages?**


	25. The Final Battle

Episode 25: The Finale Battle

Gem wished 7 would do something a _bit_ more helpful, but then again, he was giving Gem and Cal a chance. Gem could vaguely understand 7; his loyalty to family against what he believed was right. He'd obviously been conflicted about this for a long time. To the point where he was probably sick of his own conflicted emotions and left it all to one battle. One battle that could save the day, save the _world_ All Gem and Cal had to do was beat 4 and 8.

4 and 8 did not look happy.

"You will pay for this later," 4 snarled.

"I have all the Pokeballs," 7 said, gesturing to his Xatu. "I could just turn completely and attack you."

4 glared at him for a moment longer, and then tossed her single Pokeball. Like Gem expected, Latias came out. She held onto Swampert's Pokeball tightly for a moment. Could they do this? She took a deep breath.

"Go, Swampert!"

"Go, Sceptile!"

Swampert and Sceptile landed beside each other and the four Pokemon faced off.

"Mega Evolve!"

All the Pokemon were encased with light. A moment later, they were all Mega Evolved. Mega Latios and Mega Latias looked practically the same.

"Sceptile, X Scissor!" Mega Sceptile jumped forward and slashed at Mega Latias and Mega Latios. The two flew apart from each other to avoid him.

"Swampert, Mud Slap!" As Latias avoided X Scissor, Mega Swampert swatted her across the side. Gem didn't want to hurt the two legendries, but she had no choice. The best thing she could do was get it over with as quick as possible.

"Latios, Mist Ball!"

Mega Latios breathed out an odd, blurry ball that hit Mega Swampert. Mega Swampert flinched.

"Latias, Zen Head-butt!"

Before Swampet could recover from Mist Ball, Latias slammed him down to the concrete with a glowing headbutt.

"Sceptile, Leaf Storm!" Mega Sceptile released the razor-sharp leaves, pushing Latias and Latios away from Swampert. Swampert got up and shook his head.

"Swampert, Surf!"

Swampert's Surf combined with Leaf Storm, in a way Gem hadn't meant it to. It did massive damage; Latias and Latios caught by Surf and were being hit with Leaf Storm.

"Latios, Dragon Pulse!"

Latios opened its mouth a released the purple energy, destroying the Surf-Leaf Storm combination.

Latias and Latios burst away, out of range, circling and waiting for orders. They patrolled the skyscraper's edge, the fight between legendries still raging below them.

But that fight below was getting higher as the crowded legendries moved for more room to battle. Zaptdos flew past the top of the Tower, the wind from its wings grabbing at Gem's hair. Two Genesect chased after it, but a white-eyed Mesprit, glowing red with psychic power, was chasing _them._

Gem was momentarily distracted from the fight in front of her as this happened. As she watched, Zekrom then descended from the dark clouds and lit up with Bolt Strike, surrounding itself with electricity. It charged past Zaptdos. The Genesect immediately sped away to avoid the attack but one was hit by Zekrom and blown away. It crashed down, knocked out. The surviving Genesect was then hit by Mesprit's Swift.

Mega Mewtwo X came to the still-awake Genesect's aid and flew up to help it. As Zekrom's Bolt Strike headed for Mewtwo, he flew to a halt in the air before grabbing the much bigger Pokemon with his psychic powers. As the Deep Black Pokemon still seethed with electricity, Mewtwo redirected the legendary into Zaptdos. They clashed into each other and fell downwards. Mewtwo then charged down after the lower legendary Pokemon, using a powerful Focus Blast on Yveltal.

"Latios, Dragon Breath!"

"Use Dragon Breath, too!"

"Swampert, Protect!" Gem shouted the words without even thinking, drawn back into the battle again.

Mega Swampert leapt in front of Mega Sceptile, blocking the two Dragon Breaths as Latias and Latios dived overhead.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!"

Before they could get away again, Sceptile jumped up and swung Leaf Blade at Mega Latias. Mega Latios headed to help it.

"Swampert, Mud Bomb!" Mega Swampert summoned mud to his hands and hurled it at Mega Latios, right on the wing. Mega Latios swung out of control for a moment.

"Hammer Arm!"

Just as Mega Latios managed to get control and recover from Mud Bomb, Mega Swampert jumped into the air and slapped it to the ground. Gem knew the fighting-type move wasn't very effective against a psychic-type, but nonetheless Latios slammed down into the concrete building.

Mega Sceptile and Mega Latias had been fighting, Sceptile trying to get Latias with Leaf Blade. But Latias ducked under and used Zen Head-butt before darting back to the high safety of the sky.

"Sceptile, Night Slash!" Mega Sceptile kicked off of the building up into the air and Slashed at Mega Latias. The move was super-effective, and Latias didn't look too good.

"Latios, Dragon Claw!"

"Protect!" Gem shouted, but Latios didn't go for Swampert. Mega Latios darted forward and began to attack Sceptile, who dodged.

"Night Slash!" Cal ordered. It was a brutal fight for a moment, claws against claws, but Latios hit and sent Mega Sceptile flying.

"Swampert, Mud Slap!" Mega Latios had been distracted by Sceptile and didn't see Swampert as he snuck behind it and smacked it.

"Latias, Dragon Claw!"

"Protect!"

Mega Latias slashed at Swampert's shield as Mega Sceptile and Mega Latios began fighting intensely.

"Swampert, Rock Slide!"

Mega Swampert drew a concrete rock as slammed it right over Latias's head. Latias shook itself, flapping away.

Gem remembered the legendary fight below and glanced down; all but two of the Genesect were knocked out. The Mewtwos were standing back to back, protecting each other as the controlled legendries surrounded them. Though Darkrai, Cresselia, Suicune, Zaptdos, Regice, and Cobalion had been knocked out, Dialga, Kyogre, Groudon, Reshiram, Regiteel, Regirock, Uxie, Azelf, Victini, Meloetta, and Landorus had all arrived. As she watched, a Pokemon Gem had only heard of once, Tapu Fini, flew into battle.

The two Mewtwos used Aura Sphere, Shadow Ball, Icy Wind, and whatever they could to beat back the legendries as they drew in. Only a few of the Champion's Pokemon were still up and fighting. Cynthia's Mega Garchomp was facing off with Dialga, taking the Time Pokemon on single-handedly. Steven's Armaldo, Iris's Lapras, Archeops, and Haxorus, and Thorn's Weavile teamed up against Meloetta, Reshiram, Regirock, and Victini. Gem absorbed all this in an instant.

"Swampert, Hydro Pump!" Gem shouted.

"Latias, Dragon Breath!"

Mega Swampert blasted Mega Latias with Hydro Pump and Latias met the plume of water with its own gust of purple energy. The two powerful blasts pushed against each other for a moment before Hydro Pump overcame Dragon Breath and made it through to Latias. Latias flew back, wailing, and when Swampert stopped the stream of water, Eon Pokemon was finally knocked out.

"You'll pay for that," 4 muttered. Gem ignored her. Latias was out. Now they just had to beat Latios.

"Swampert, Hammer Arm!"

Mega Latios and Mega Sceptile had been fighting a short distance away. Latios was taking advantage of the move Protect, dragging out the fight. But Swampert jumped in, taking Latios by surprise with Hammer Arm. Mega Latios dodged it, but Mega Sceptile hit it with Night Slash.

The super-effective move sent Mega Latios flying and landing hard. It was knocked out.

There was a pause, in which all the Pokemon reverted to their normal forms.

"We beat them!" Cal shouted to 7. He had to shout; the noise of the battle below was deafening. "How do we stop the legendary Pokemon?"

"You don't," 7 said. "She does." He pointed at Gem.

Gem calmed her heart and went to the stone. Aggron stepped aside for her; 4 and 8 glared maliciously.

Gem touched the stone. It felt warm, like the nice heat of a fire on a cold day. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

 _Stop,_ Gem thought to it. _Stop fighting. Legendries, you are free. Go home._

The loud noises of the fight below stopped. Gem opened her eyes and turned to look down; the legendary Pokemon weren't moving, but looking up at her.

(Except for Mega Mewtwo Y, who didn't realize the fight had stopped and used Ice Beam on Reshiram. The Vast White Pokemon shook itself, recovered, and gave her a reproachful look as it said **_I am free, I am no longer attacking you._** She immediately looked guilty and psychically whispered **_sorry_** while Mewtwo gave a snort that echoed through the now-quiet square). Reshiram turned its attention up to Gem.

Sweet Mew, if Gem got stressed when Champions looked at her it was nothing compared to how she felt with all the legendary Pokemon staring at her.

Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina nodded in gratitude, and then flew off, each disappearing into their own dimension.

Lugia, its lithe and slender white form that looked like it swam through the air, glided up the tower to get a better look at Gem. Ho-Oh, Kyogre, Reshiram, Landorus, Moltres, and Articuno, all joined it, circling around the building, eyes on Gem. Pokemon that couldn't fly looked up at her, all eyes glowing different colors. Even both Mewtwos and the Genesect looked up. Mewtwo had a small smile on his lips.

 ** _Thank you,_** a voice spoke in her mind. Gem jumped; it came from Lugia, which smiled as it glided around. Lugia's voice was deep and powerful, yet oddly calm and gentle. **_You have done well._**

Gem didn't know what to say, so she only nodded. Then Lugia flapped its wings, getting higher into the sky, before disappearing behind the clouds. Many of the other flying legendries followed it.

The rest then began to head home, whether by air or land or Teleportation. Many nodded in thanks to Gem before leaving. A few of them helped their fellow injured legendries.

The Mewtwos glanced side to side at the leaving Pokemon. After a moment, they flew up Tree Tower to Gem. The two Genesect who were still awake flew down to see their knocked-out comrades. Gem hoped a Nurse Joy was nearby.

Mewtwo and Mewthree went back to their regular forms as they landed. Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at the remaining O8 leaders.

 ** _These don't belong to you,_** Mewtwo said. His eyes glowed blue, and then the Pokeballs flew out of 7's hands easily. Gem caught her Pokeballs as they flew to her. Ten other Pokeballs, of which Gem assumed belonged to 4 and 8, floated around Mewtwo.

 ** _And these should be destroyed,_** Mewthree said. Her eyes glowed, too, and the two Pokeballs 4 and 8 were holding lifted themselves out of their hands. Mewthree crushed them, freeing Latias and Latios. They were still knocked out, however, and would need to see medical attention.

Metagross caught up and landed on Tree Tower. On it were Steven and Cynthia, still looking serious and grim yet relieved. Gem guessed Cynthia's Braviary had been knocked out. Steven's Metagross looked worse for wear.

"4, 7, 8," Steven said. He hoped off his Pokemon and walked up to them. "You are under arrest." He drew out handcuffs.

"Wait," Gem said, "7 helped us. He's good." 7 tilted his head, a sad smile on his face.

"No, I didn't," he said. "I gave you a chance, that was all. I will pay the price." He lifted his wrists. Steven glanced at Gem, confused, and handcuffed 7 last.

"We need to decide what to do with the stone," Cynthia said a moment later. "It's too much power. And now that Gem's woken it up, anyone can use it."

"We need to hide it somewhere," Steven agreed. "Somewhere no one will ever find it."

4 and 8 looked more alert, listening intently. Steven saw this and smiled.

"But we can decide where later," he said.

All of a sudden, something light pink appeared right in the middle of the roof.

"Mew!"

Gem had never seen anything like it. It looked like a cross between a bunny, a mouse, a kitten, and baby. It was cute galore.

 ** _Mew,_** Mewtwo said, his voice slightly dry. **_Couldn't have come a bit earlier, couldn't you?_**

Mew chuckled, flicking its long tail back and forth. It floated up to both Mewtwos and tilted its head questionably.

"Mew, Mew, Mew!" it said.

 ** _Yes,_** Mewtwo said, still looking slightly annoyed at its original. **_Humans have cloned another._**

Mewthree looked rather speechless, and Gem was with her. There were old tapestries of Mew, but none of them had made it look like _this._ Mew was not only the most powerful Pokemon, but also the most adorable.

Mew smiled and gave a little nod to Mewthree, and then it turned and floated over to Gem. Gem stared at it, shocked. It frowned a little, as if confused, looking her up and down. Then it smiled, seemingly pleased.

"Mew," it said gleefully, and then, to Gem's surprise, it began flying around her in circles crying out "Mew! Mew! _MEW!"_

"What is it!?" Gem asked Mewtwo, alarmed. Mewtwo looked slightly puzzled.

 ** _It knows you activated the stone,_** Mewtwo said slowly, seeming to translate the words as Mew said them. **_The stone can only be activated by a trainer who forms the strongest bond with their Pokemon._**

"What?" Gem asked. "The strongest _bond?"_

She thought back to all her Pokemon, thinking of her bond with them.

Even though she had been pressured to be strong to win the Flower Tournament, she had chosen Mudkip as her starter Pokemon simply because he had reminded her of herself. She had even risked her journey, forgetting her plans to train at Marigold Town, so that the Ralts she had caught could be with Cal's.

She had trained the dreamy, aimless Magnemite to be the determined Magnezone it was now. The little shy Budew was now the elegant (if perhaps show-offish) Roserade. The lone Houndoom now loved attention and people. The slow, tiny Trapinch was now the confident, powerful Flygon. She was proud of her Pokemon. She loved them.

And her Pokemon loved her back. She remembered fighting every battle with them, being so worried when she had lost them in the middle of the night in the woods. She remembered fighting with them in the Flower Tournament, finally coming home with them, activating the stone to save them…

She could be confident in that. She may doubt her own strength and capabilities, but she knew she loved her Pokemon and she knew they loved her back.

She may doubt she was the _best_ at it but Mew had said " _a_ trainer," so she wasn't the only one.

8 had been wrong. Knowing a Pokemon's personality wasn't a trainer's greatest weakness; it was their greatest strength.

Mew grinned at her one last time before turning to the stone.

Everyone watched as Mew observed the stone, circling around it. It paused on top, looking at the Mewtwos.

"Mew, Mew, Mew," it said questionably.

 ** _Humans found it,_** Mewtwo said.

"What's it saying?" asked Steven.

 ** _It knows this stone,_** Mewthree translated.

"Mew, Mew," Mew said.

 ** _It lived with the ancient tribe that made it,_** Mewthree continued.

"Of course it did!" 4 snapped. "The stone has bits of Mew's DNA in it, the ancestor of all Pokemon. Through that, the stone controls legendries."

"Fascinating," Cynthia whispered.

"Mew, Mew, Mew, Mew," Mew said.

 ** _Take it, then,_** Mewtwo said, **_And hide it better than you did last time._**

"What did it say?" asked Cynthia.

 ** _It's going to take the stone,_** Mewthree said.

"Mew," Mew said, and then it sat down on top of the stone. It then used Teleport, and was gone. So was the stone.

ooo

The Genesect, Latias, and Latios were tended to, and then they all flew home. Mewthree went with the Genesect to make sure they got there (she said they weren't familiar with this world and would need her guidance). After the O8 was locked up, the Champions went back to their regions. Mewtwo just sort of vanished; Gem guessed he wasn't too good at goodbyes.

Gem and Cal returned home, and this time they stayed there. They saw each other every day, and it…just sort of happened.

They became a couple.

Gem just found herself calling Cal her boyfriend, and he called her his girlfriend. A year after the chaos, they continued their journey and challenged the Elite Four and Champion. They both won.

Gem replaced Thorn as Champion, and Cal settled for being the strongest member of the Elite Four. It was a surprisingly enjoyable job, always seeing new trainers with their determination that had brought them this far. The incredible bonds they shared with their Pokemon always filled Gem with joy.

Life as Champion was tough; she had to sort out the last of the O8 and keep the Flower Region safe. But with her Pokemon and Cal beside her, she enjoyed every second of it.

Gem and Cal still saw a lot of their old friends. Every year they invited the other Champions to visit, just to catch up, and it became an official day. Mewtwo and Mewthree also started to come on this day, and it was always good to see them.

Mewtwo apparently spent a lot more time with people than he'd used to, occasionally getting into deep conversations with Cynthia or Diantha. He still hadn't quite found the meaning of his life, his purpose, but Gem got the feeling his purpose was simply to be there when the world needed him. She mentioned this to him, and he just seemed thoughtful.

Things were perfect. Gem had lived up to her parents expectations and found a future she truly enjoyed. Her journey had given her countless friends, including her Pokemon, and adventures and memories she would keep forever. It had been amazing.

Although, a few years later when she finally had children of her own, she never once stressed them to win the Flower Tournament.

(They did it anyway)

ooo

ooo

 **Author's Notes: WHEW! There you go, all put up! I really hope you enjoyed my story! It was a long process; not just writing, but I had the idea of it hanging around my head for some time before I started it. It really developed; it, at first, was going to be a story centered on Mewtwo, where he actually** ** _joined_** **Gem and Cal on their journey after the coffee shop introduction. But by then I was attached to Gem and wanted to focus a little more on her, so I had him leave. Sorry.**

 **I** ** _might_** **make a Mewtwo-centered story one day. I started one that took place after this story. It was really good for a few chapters, but didn't do so well a little later (after Mewtwo became Shadow Mewtwo. I just didn't know how to make him cooler/more powerful).**

 **Speaking of what else I might put up, there are a few parts of the Pokemon Fanfiction that I still might explore. I skipped over certain story ideas and battles, such as how Cal met Seel and how Gem met Houndoom. I didn't do them because I was worried about the pacing, going off-plot, and repeating the same thing. Who knows, maybe someday.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading! It means a lot to me!**


End file.
